Éternité est l'anagramme d'Etreinte
by Natom
Summary: "Un calice? C'est le partenaire du vampire.Le lien qui les lie est aussi puissant et indestructible qu'il est complexe et rare.Le calice offre son sang au vampire et en échange, le vampire lui donne sa protection. Le problème, c'est que le vampire devient dépendant du sang de son calice. Ce qui signifie que si le calice meurt, le vampire est alors condamné à mourir de soif". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde et surtout, Bienvenue!**_

Grand jour aujourd'hui! Après des années (je ne les compte plus) à surfer sur ce site pour lire, lire et lire encore, j'y poste enfin ma première fic. C'est la toute première fic que j'écris sur un **HP/DM** et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment à la parcourir.

**Rating**: T pour l'instant. Une évolution est peut être à venir. Mais comme je n'ai jamais écris de Lemon, je ne sais pas encore si je vais me lancer là dedans ou non. Attention, évidemment, cette fic est un **_Slash_**, vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco. Je le redis, _Slash_ à l'horizon. Vous pouvez encore faire marche arrière.

**Disclaimer**: Le contexte et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. En outre, certains personnages sortent de mon imagination, et vous les reconnaîtrez. Mais juste un petit mot sur le titre: Cette citation n'est évidemment pas de moi. Elle appartient à Henry de Montherlant, extrait Les Jeunes Filles. J'ai l'habitude de donner à mes titres de chapitre des citations et proverbes et dans la mesure du possible, je préciserai à qui elles appartiennent à chaque début de chapitre.

**Notes**_: _

*Je tiens avant tout à préciser qu'à la base, cette fic était destinée à fictionpress, et m'appartenait donc entièrement, personnages compris. Mais après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'en faire un HPDM. Harry et Draco ne seront, dans l'ensemble, pas OOC, mais il se peut que certains traits vous surprennent parfois.

*Je ne sais absolument pas s'il existe une relation calice/vampire que l'on pourrait qualifier d'officielle. Vous comprendrez donc que la relation décrite est ma propre vision de cette relation étrange. Notamment la création du lien. C'est ma sauce. Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai une vision très nette. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En raison de ce lien calice/vampire, il se peut que vous trouviez que leur relation évolue plutôt vite, mais ne vous y trompez pas, Harry et Draco restent aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

* ! Attention! Ceci n'est pas une histoire _d'amour_! Je suis partie du principe que le lien calice/vampire n'a à la base rien de romantique, ni d'amoureux et aucuns des deux personnages ne l'ont choisie. Même si à la longue, la relation va évoluer peu à peu et que ce sera dès le début une relation très forte, ne vous attendez pas à des mamours et des compliments. Il n'y aura pas de _romance_, même s'il y aura une relation très forte entre les deux personnages.

* Ceci est le premier chapitre. Pour moi, c'est une sorte de test pour voir ce que cette fic va donner. J'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance mais j'essaierais de garder une publication régulière à partir du deuxième chapitre. Si je vois qu'elle a beaucoup de succès j'essaierais d'écrire plus vite ^^. Pour info, j'écris une autre fic que je porte depuis des années, qui est un projet très sérieux pour moi. Elle a ma priorité, désolé de le dire.

Fini de parler, place à la fic maintenant. **Enjoy**!

Chapitre 1

"Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin."

Tahar Ben Jelloun, L'Auberge des pauvres

En cette nuit du mois de juillet, l'air était lourd et humide. Un orage comme seul l'été en avait le secret pointait derrière les nuages lourds de pluie. Pourtant, il faisait chaud. L'air, presque irrespirable, collait aux vêtements et rendait la peau moite.

Dans le parc de Little Whinging, le silence n'était rompu que par le bruit de ses pas sur les graviers. Les mains dans les poches, le visage baissé vers le sol, celui que l'on surnommait depuis toujours le Survivant marchait sans but. Ses pensées apaisées par le calme ambiant, il se sentait bien, en paix. Malgré les événements récents, et ceux à venir, la quiétude d'une nuit d'été arrivait encore à apaiser ses angoisses et ses interrogations. En soi, c'était quelque chose de positif. S'il arrivait encore à ressentir de la sérénité malgré tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore définitivement perdu.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques années déjà, il alla s'installer sur la balançoire. La chaîne grinça lorsqu'il s'assit et il se balança légèrement, laissant ses pensées vagabonder librement.

Il ferma les yeux et revit plus clairement que jamais la tombe blanche qui accueillait la dépouille de son mentor disparu. Un sentiment étouffant de peine mêlée de désespoir s'insinua en lui et il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il pensa à la tâche que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait léguée. Aux Horcruxes dissimulés de par le monde et qu'il avait pour devoir de trouver et détruire. Il se remémora les différents souvenirs que Dumbledore avait partagé avec lui tout au long de l'année écoulée. Des souvenirs du garçon qu'avait un jour été Voldemort, avant qu'il ne devienne le monstre qui avait tué ses parents. Il se demanda pour la énième fois quels genres d'objets avait bien pu choisir un homme comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres dignes d'accueillir les précieux morceaux de son âme. Quels lieux avaient eu le privilège -si c'en était un- de dissimuler ses Horcruxes? Qui était ce mystérieux RAB? Il y avait tellement de choses à comprendre, à découvrir. Harry se sentait perdu, dépassé par sa tâche. Il n'avait que seize ans, que pouvait-il faire seul contre tous?

Lorsque le désormais familier sentiment de désespoir fut trop lourd à porter, il se força à discipliner ses pensées. Il pensa à ses amis, qui avaient promis d'être là pour l'aider, malgré les risques et les dangers qui se profilaient. Il pensa au mariage qui se préparait et qui était signe que malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, la vie continuait, immuable.

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Il écouta attentivement les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que quelques secondes auparavant. Le mot Mangemort effleura son esprit, mais avant qu'il ait pu saisir sa baguette magique, la bande de Dudley apparut devant lui. Il les laissa approcher, le cœur lourd, et ne bougea pas lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence sur l'une des balançoires.

-Hé! Regardez un peu qui se trouve là, tout seul dans le noir, railla l'un des garçons. Tu attends quelqu'un, Potter?

La bande de cinq garçons s'approcha un peu plus près. Dudley, de loin le plus gras de tous, se tenait un peu en retrait. Il observait Harry d'un air indéchiffrable et il fut le seul à ne pas sourire à la plaisanterie de son ami.

-Peut être qu'il attend sa petite amie, suggéra Piers, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres. Ou son petit ami, corrigea-t-il.

Les rires gras de la troupe retentirent à nouveau. Puis, remarquant le manque de réaction de Harry, Piers s'avança vers lui et s'exclama:

-Saint Brutus t'a rendu docile à ce que je vois, Potter.

Harry soupira. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à un affrontement maintenant. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il puisse ressasser ses angoisses en paix tout en profitant encore de cette nuit paisible. La bande ne pouvait pas moins bien tomber.

-Allez-vous en, dit-il fermement en resserrant ses poings autour des chaines de la balançoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter, répliqua Malcom. Tu trouves que notre compagnie n'est pas digne de toi?

Abandonnant tout espoir de calme et de paix, Harry se releva. Son indifférence ne plut visiblement pas à la petite bande qui se rapprocha autour de lui, les poings serrés.

-Venez les gars, il n'en vaut pas la peine, affirma Dudley d'une voix ennuyée en regardant Harry.

-C'est ça, soupira Harry. Bon vent.

Dudley tourna les talons, suivit par les autres. Mais Malcom, avant de le suivre, s'approcha de Harry et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Il y eut un craquement et le sang gicla sur le visage et le tee-shirt de Harry tandis qu'il chancelait. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Putain, jura-t-il en portant la main à son nez et en le tâtant avec précaution.

Il trébucha et tomba à la renverse, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette brusque attaque. Piers, qui s'était retourné en entendant Harry jurer, revint sur ses pas et lui asséna à son tour un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Ca t'apprendra à nous snober, Potter.

Puis, entraînant Malcom à sa suite, ils suivirent les autres vers la sortie du parc et disparurent.

Harry resta assis sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Le sang coulait de son nez sur son menton, et venait tâcher ses vêtements. Il resta là, sans bouger ni penser à rien durant de longues minutes. L'orage grondait au loin mais il n'y avait pas trace de pluie. Au dessus de lui, au delà des branches des arbres, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, sans aucunes étoiles pour venir l'éclairer. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche et ferma les yeux. Harry n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez les Dursley. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter leur indifférence et leur mépris, ou le regard narquois de son cousin. Il préférait rester là, apaisé par la sérénité des lieux et le silence ambiant.

Harry ne le vit évidemment pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Brusquement, apparu de nulle part, il était là. Harry sentit d'abord un doigt frais glisser le long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton et un rire à peine murmuré au dessus de lui.

-Ce doit être douloureux.

Une voix légère, insaisissable, veloutée. Tout en Harry hurla « danger ». Il se releva précipitamment et il passa le revers de sa manche sur son visage pour en effacer les traces de sang. Mais il savait au fond de lui que rien n'y ferait. On n'échappait pas à un vampire assoiffé. On n'échappait pas à un vampire tout court.

Ses pensées s'enchaînèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il pensa aux Détraqueurs, l'année précédente, qui avait surgis de nulle part pour venir l'attaquer ici même, à Little Whinging, sous ordre de Dolorès Ombrage. Etait-ce Voldemort qui lui envoyait un vampire, cette fois, pour en finir définitivement avec sa personne? Mais il avait appris en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que les vampires étaient des êtres indépendants qui ne se soumettaient à personne. Voldemort était-il si persuasif qu'il avait réussi à convaincre un vampire de lui rendre ce service?

-C'est douloureux, assura-t-il simplement en s'appuyant contre l'arbre derrière lui. Il tâta précautionneusement son nez douloureux. Si vous aviez l'amabilité de ne pas aggraver mon cas, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

A nouveau, le rire retentit, léger comme le vent. Harry plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, sans succès. Il n'avait jamais vu un vampire autre que dans ses livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'en rencontrer un jour. Plus ils étaient loin, mieux il se portait. Balayant des yeux l'espace devant lui, il dit:

-Allez-vous-en. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu saignes encore un peu, par là…

La main froide du vampire glissa sous son nez et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Il chassa la main d'un geste apeuré. Elle disparut. Harry cessa de respirer, totalement immobile, à l'écoute du moindre froissement. Mais il n'y eut rien. Il se redressa aussitôt et marcha d'un pas sûr vers la sortie du parc. La lumière du lampadaire devant lui, près des grilles, était prometteuse. Le vampire y était cependant adossé et Harry envisagea un instant de faire demi tour. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui mis à parc un parc plongé dans l'obscurité dont la quiétude, si elle l'avait apaisé quelques instants auparavant, l'inquiétait désormais.

Il fixa le vampire tout en avançant prudemment. Cette rue était sa seule chance. Il posa sa main devant son nez pour empêcher le sang de couler.

-Quelle attitude courageuse ! Ou suicidaire ?

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

Il continua courageusement d'avancer, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il avait la désagréable impression que le vampire entendait son cœur, et sentait sa peur. C'était d'ailleurs surement le cas. Ce sourire en coin narquois, qui dévoilait deux canines effrayantes, et ces yeux intenses qui le fixaient sans ciller, l'angoissaient.

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda l'autre, un sourire dans la voix.

-Je sais me défendre, prévint Harry en agrippant sa baguette magique.

Le regard du vampire se posa sur la baguette et il haussa un sourcil, l'air interdit. Puis il laissa échapper un léger rire à la fois amusé et perplexe. Harry se trouva ridicule. Quel genre de chance pouvait-il bien avoir face à un vampire ? Même sa magie ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

-Voilà qui va s'avérer amusant, dans ce cas.

Draco était vaguement amusé. Le garçon avait visiblement du répondant, ce qui le rendait plutôt charmant, voire drôle. Beau garçon, en plus, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus agréable à regarder, et à prolonger le moment. Draco était habitué aux humains mort de peur, en train de hurler et de supplier, et ce garçon qui lui affirmait pouvoir se défendre d'un air très sérieux le changeait positivement de ses habitudes.

-Je n'ai pas peur de la magie, affirma-t-il, sa bouche s'étirant en un léger sourire en coin.

Tous deux se fixèrent intensément. Il avait des yeux d'un vert profond, qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille dont quelques mèches balayaient son visage. Des lunettes rondes mangeaient son visage. Les battements précipités de son cœur résonnaient agréablement aux oreilles du vampire, bruyant dans le silence du parc. Il le dévora des yeux, à défaut de pouvoir le dévorer instantanément tout court, appréciant le style négligé du jeune, sa veste trop large qui tombait sur ses épaules, ses lacets défaits, son pantalon trop grand retenu par une ceinture et ses cheveux en bataille, le tout lui conférant un petit air canaille, rebelle. Même si l'ensemble restait assez miteux, voire pitoyable. Le sang qui coulait le long de son menton et qui tâchait son tee-shirt blanc n'arrangeait pas le tableau mais, aux yeux de Draco, le rendait totalement irrésistible. Evidemment, il ne parlait même pas de cette odeur. Celle pour qui il vivait depuis des siècles, et qui le faisait vivre en retour.

Elle semblait le pénétrer par tous les pores de sa peau, glissant en lui comme aurait du le faire son propre sang, enivrant ses sens et ses sensations, pénétrant son corps. Elle roulait sur sa langue, entêtant son cerveau et faisant taire sa raison. Lorsque l'odeur du sang effleurait ses narines, Draco n'était plus rien qu'un esclave. Un esclave fou, qui n'avait qu'une envie, et qui serait capable du pire pour la satisfaire. Draco avait fait le pire. Et il le faisait encore et encore, car l'envie du sang n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait faire taire à jamais. Elle était toujours là, vrillant son cerveau, jamais satisfaite, et toujours renouvelée, infiniment, jour après jour. Draco était aujourd'hui habitué à être totalement soumis à son envie de sang, mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il avait mis de nombreuses années à accepter d'être aussi dépendant d'une chose qui était aussi futile. Draco se savait esclave, soumis au sang, vivant pour le sang, tuant pour le sang, fou pour le sang. Il l'avait accepté, et était aujourd'hui un esclave parfaitement obéissant.

Il évitait d'y penser.

Le garçon le fixait d'un air revêche, l'air de se demander ce que le vampire immobile manigançait. Draco ne manigançait rien. Il _savait_ que le garçon ne lui échapperait pas. Il n'y avait aucun jeu, aucun suspense. Le plaisir de tuer, de dominer, l'avait depuis longtemps quitté. S'il avait passé des siècles à chasser, tous les jours, traquant sans relâche le sang, jouant avec les humains pour mettre un semblant d'action dans son éternelle éternité, aujourd'hui, il était plus blasé qu'autre chose, et le jeu ne l'intéressait plus. Il voulait juste son dû. Juste ça.

Les bras croisés, il regarda le garçon qui s'avançait prudemment vers la rue, vers lui. Pensait-il sérieusement pouvoir s'échapper ?

-Que de douces illusions, murmura-t-il, secouant légèrement la tête.

Le garçon lui jeta un bref regard apeuré. Il accéléra le pas en passant devant lui. Draco le saisit par le bras, sans brutalité, un peu ennuyé. Comme il l'avait prévenu, le garçon ne se laissa pas faire, mais Draco le sentit à peine. Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, peut être un dans les côtes. D'un geste sûr et répété maintes fois, il immobilisa les deux bras du garçon avec une poigne ferme derrière son dos.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, affirma Harry, en lui jetant un regard assassin à travers ses mèches noires.

Draco se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et souffla doucement :

-Parce que tu es le...Comment disent-ils déjà? Le Survivant?

D'un geste aérien, il écarta une mèche de son front pour dévoiler la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il la retraça d'un doigt frais.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Survivant sente si bon, affirma-t-il doucement, un brin songeur.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Harry Potter se tortillait pour tenter de s'arracher à la prise de fer qu'il exerçait sur ses bras. Il avait inconsciemment rejeté la tête en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre leurs deux visages, lui offrant par la même un accès dégagé à son cou. Le regard du vampire glissa vers sa carotide où le sang pulsait fortement et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en esquissant un rictus qui fit frissonner de peur son prisonnier.

-Voyons voir quel goût a le sang du Garçon qui a Survécu.

Pour toute réponse, et en désespoir de cause, Harry lui cracha à la figure. Du sang. Voilà un geste inédit. Draco s'essuya délicatement avec un doigt et le porta à sa bouche sous le regard horrifié de sa victime.

Le goût du sang sur sa langue n'était pas nouveau, il l'expérimentait chaque jour depuis plus de mille ans. Il connaissait cette substance soyeuse, épaisse, lourde et chaude sur sa langue, qui roulait sous son palais, coulait dans sa gorge et redonnait vie à son corps. Draco avait connu toutes sortes de sang, le sang épais et granuleux qui grattait la gorge, celui doux et fin qui semblait à peine effleurer ses sens, celui au goût contaminé par la maladie, qui lui laissait un goût un peu âpre sur la langue, celui vivifiant et léger des sportifs. Le sang sur la langue entrainée d'un vampire était comme un bon vin. Il fallait en appréciait les nuances. Mais au fond, du sang reste du sang.

Celui du garçon était doux et chaud. Juste doux. L'unique goutte qu'il posa sur sa langue enflamma son palais et remplit sa bouche entière de son goût délicieux. A nouveau, Draco était esclave.

De sa main libre, il empoigna délicatement le menton du garçon, et rejeta encore un peu sa tête en arrière. S'il résista, Draco ne le sentit pas. Il huma l'odeur de son sang qui flottait autour d'eux, estompant totalement l'odeur même du garçon. Son souffle était haché, et il avait fermé les yeux, abandonnant l'envie de se défendre, ainsi immobilisé par la poigne de fer du vampire.

-Tu abandonnes vite, lui fit-il remarquer en passant ses lèvres sur le menton du garçon pour le nettoyer du sang qui y avait coulé.

Il avait un goût un peu étrange, trouva-t-il finalement. Il semblait trop soyeux, trop chaud, trop bon, peut être. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco.

-Donnez-moi une chance pour voir.

Draco laissa échapper un léger rire tout en suivant la courbe de la mâchoire jusqu'à son cou. Là, il sentit nettement le pouls du garçon, tout contre sa bouche, s'affoler.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

Il lécha avidement la carotide, cette artère épaisse qui transportait plus de sang qu'il n'en fallait pour rendre fou un vampire. Tout contre son cou, il put inspirer l'odeur du garçon, une odeur qui suintait la peur, entêtante, attirante. Ses deux canines aiguisées effleurèrent la peau de son cou et Harry trembla contre lui. Son souffle balaya les cheveux du vampire.

-Ce que vous voulez, trouva-t-il la force de souffler.

-Ca me plaît.

Draco déchira la peau tendre du coup avec précision, dans un geste répété des milliers de fois. Le garçon cria et le vampire lâcha ses bras pour le soutenir. Il le plaqua contre son torse, le soutenant avec la force de ses bras, et enfonça ses canines profondément. Le sang coula, à flot, d'abord dans sa bouche, puis dans sa gorge. Le goût exquis lui fit tourner la tête, et pendant ces secondes à la fois maudites et bénites, il ne fut plus rien que sensations. Sa langue rattrapait avec vénération chaque goutte qui menaçait de lui échappait en coulant le long du cou de sa victime. Il sentait avec extase le cœur du garçon qui battait avec frénésie contre le sien, immobile et son cri de douleur résonnait à ses oreilles. Il ne pensait plus, ne savait plus qui il était. Il ne voulait que ce sang qui glissait dans son corps, réchauffant ses veines, redonnant vie à son organisme mort. Les secondes étaient des heures, et il avait tout éclipsé autour de lui. Draco ne vivait que pour ce moment là, celui où il sentait ce liquide chaud et épais couler en lui, où la victime contre lui s'affaissait et où les battements de son cœur ralentissaient.

Draco souffla dans le cou du garçon, raffermit sa tenue sur lui, et bougea légèrement sa tête pour avoir une meilleure prise. Son cœur s'arrêtait doucement, tandis que le sien reprenait vie. Draco en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'était jamais rassasié, et ne le serait jamais.

Cependant, le souffle du garçon qui balayait ses cheveux au niveau de sa tempe droite finit par s'essouffler. Son cœur eut des ratés et Draco comprit que l'extase prenait fin. Il défit sa prise du cou du garçon et releva la tête, essoufflé, son propre cœur battant paresseusement dans sa poitrine, sa peau pâle vaguement rougie. Et un bien être incommensurable encré en lui. Tandis qu'il savourait pleinement son extase, le corps du garçon glissa à ses pieds avec un faible gémissement

C'est ce faible bruit, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait certainement pas entendue qui marqua le début de la fin. Horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, Draco fit instinctivement deux pas en arrière, heurtant le lampadaire qui grinça. A peine conscient de ce fait, il recula encore, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et le corps du garçon. A nouveau, ce gémissement douloureux résonna dans la ruelle, électrisant le vampire. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'il relâchait une de ses victimes avant de l'avoir totalement vidé de son sang. Le temps d'un battement de cil, Draco disparut.

Draco était très agité, et s'attirait par la même les foudres de ses collègues. Lionel, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, une pipe entre les lèvres, les jambes croisées, le regardait d'un air narquois, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

-Alors ? Tu te décides à nous raconter ?

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber peu élégamment dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Les pulsations de moins en moins régulières de son cœur l'agaçaient prodigieusement.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, répondit-il.

Les trois vampires qui lui faisaient face ne répondirent rien, et continuèrent leur partie en silence. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Draco de venir se poser tranquillement autour d'une partie de carte sans valeur, avec des gens qu'il ne considérait comme rien de plus que des connaissances, malgré les années de fréquentation qu'ils avaient derrière eux, à fumer et boire des trucs qui ne leur faisaient aucun effet. Il préférait nettement sa solitude, et tout le monde savait cela. Qu'ils débarquent ainsi dans leur bar, à l'improviste, sans but précis, tenait de l'événement.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Draco, remarqua Joey. Tu étais passé où, ces dernières années?

-Ailleurs, soupira Draco, peu attentif à la conversation.

Draco pensait à nouveau au garçon. Harry Potter. Il lui semblait que depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Son visage flottait devant ses yeux, le goût délicat de son sang était encore imprégné dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il en salivait encore. Il rêvait de ce sang chaud et doux coulant le long de sa gorge, l'enivrant, lui procurant des sensations plus puissantes et plus complexes que jamais. Draco déglutit. Ses canines aiguisées effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure et devant ses yeux d'un gris usé par les années, les yeux verts et plein de vie du garçon dansèrent de longues minutes.

-Je comprends que tu sois repassé par ici, reprit Joey qui battait les cartes pour une nouvelle partie. L'Angleterre est l'endroit où il faut être, ces derniers temps. Quoi de plus excitant qu'une guerre pour égayer notre interminable éternité?

Il l'imagina étendu sur le sol, près de la grille du parc. Seul, inconscient. Sous la pluie. Il imagina la marque rouge qu'avait du laisser sa morsure sur le cou du garçon et déglutit.

-Les sorciers ont toujours eu un certain penchant pour la grandeur, affirma Louis. Quand ils font les choses, ils les font bien, on ne peut pas leur reprocher cela.

Louis fumait le cigare. La fumée se mélangeait à l'odeur rance du tabac de la pipe de Lionel, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. La salle basse de plafond, sans fenêtres ni aérations, avait pour seul éclairage une ampoule nu qui se balançait paresseusement au dessus de leur table de jeu.

-Les moldus ne sont pas mal non plus quand il en va de faire la guerre, renchérit Lionel en expirant une bouffée de fumée.

D'un geste inconscient, Draco caressa doucement le cuir soyeux du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il ne respirait plus. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre et le silence qui régnait en lui semblait lui éclaircir les idées.

Il avait soif. Encore. Déjà.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu dans le Londres sorciers, ils volaient encore sur des Comètes 2. Tout progresse, sauf nous, messieurs.

-Dans ce cas, buvons à notre décadence, proposa Joey en levant son verre. Quelle dure éternellement.

Sans un regard pour ces partenaires, Draco se leva souplement et sortir de la pièce. Il traversa le bar d'un pas vif et sortit. La rue pavée de l'Allée des Embrumes était obscure, humide et étroite. L'eau qui gouttaient des toits des maisons produisaient un bruit irrégulier qui agaça de suite l'ouïe sensible de Draco. Se déplaçant tel un fantôme, n'existant aux yeux de personne, il suivit une femme d'âge mûr qui marmonnait toute seule. Elle portait un panier recouvert d'un torchon dont une fumée grisâtre s'échappait.

Il suivit sa victime sur quelques mètres, espérant qu'elle pourrait le satisfaire mieux que le garçon. Une victime au sang plus nourrissant, plus vivifiant. Une victime qui saurait apaiser ce feu qui brûlait en lui plus de quelques minutes.

Ce fut rapide. Ses dents déchirèrent la peau tendre de son cou et le sang chaud envahit sa bouche. Elle cria beaucoup, mais personne ne songea venir à son secours. Draco ne respira pas son odeur. Ce fut peut être pour cette raison qu'il trouva un goût amer au sang. Mais perdu dans la folie de ses instants les plus sauvages de son existence, il ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite. Il ne pensait plus qu'à assouvir ce désir terrible, qui lui prenait les tripes et régissait son éternité. Il chérissait le sentiment de bien être et de satiété qui l'envahissait après avoir bu tout son soûl. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Lorsqu'il eut vidé sa victime de son sang, il la lâcha et elle s'écroula sur le trottoir, morte. Une goutte unique coula le long de son menton et il l'essuya du doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il resta immobile quelques longues secondes, et plus le temps passait, plus le goût du sang qui lui restait en bouche devenait infect. Draco crut à une malédiction. Pour quoi supporterait-il son existence si même le goût du sang lui devenait ordinaire ? S'il ne ressentait plus cette extase parfaite pendant et après la morsure ? Le goût qu'il avait en bouche n'avait plus rien du sang. Il n'était pas simplement commun, il était infect, abject, immonde. Le vampire eut un haut le cœur et tout le sang qu'il venait d'ingérer remonta brusquement le long de sa gorge et il le recracha longuement. Le liquide vermeil coula le long de son menton, tâcha ses vêtements de marque, éclaboussa ses chaussures et le trottoir. Il recracha tout. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, remettant délicatement ses vêtements tâchés en place, cette soif dévorante monta en lui à nouveau. Il ne paniqua pas. Cette fois, il comprit ce qui lui avait échappé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait soif. Terriblement soif. Son corps entier était en feu, sa gorge le brûlait. Il rêvait d'un liquide chaud et doux coulant lentement dans sa gorge. Mais il rêvait du sang du_ garçon_. Harry Potter.

A l'instant même où il songea à lui, Draco comprit. Il ne désirait que son sang. Son _corps_ ne désirait que son sang. Il rejetait tout autre sang qui ne soit pas le sien. Draco perdit un instant l'esprit, incapable de comprendre. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa la poitrine et il plaqua sa main contre son torse.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et c'est ce qui l'angoissait le plus. Quel genre de mal pouvait bien ronger un vampire ? Quelle noirceur pouvait faire souffrir un être tel que lui ? Il se prit la tête entre ses mains glacées, aux prises avec une sensation qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis des centaines d'années. La douleur.

Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, ce n'était pas cette douleur incompréhensible. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il l'avait bien trop désiré pour la fuir. Mais c'était son esprit qui, inlassablement, revenait à ce garçon. Son odeur, son sang, ses yeux, sa voix.

Difficilement, Draco se redressa. Tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur, il lissa sa chemise souillée et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il était esclave de sa soif, et il avait appris à lui obéir depuis de longues années. Toujours.

Il lui fallait le sang du garçon.

C'est la même pulsion qui avait poussé Draco à arrêter de boire le sang du garçon qui le ramena auprès de lui. C'était une pulsion qui semblait ancrée en lui depuis toujours, si naturelle et instinctive, presque primitive, qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il lui semblait tout naturel de retourner auprès du garçon, d'être près de lui. De s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Dans la faible lueur de l'aube, le visage pâle de Harry était battu par la pluie. Le garçon était inconscient, pourtant son cœur battait si vite que s'en était anormal. Dès que Draco le vit, allongé sur le dos sous le lampadaire, la douleur dans sa poitrine disparut. Et sa soif augmenta. Il resta cependant à distance, dévisageant prudemment le visage lisse du garçon. Il entendait chacun de ses battements de cœur qui envoyait le sang pulser dans son corps, sa respiration faible mais régulière. S'approchant précautionneusement, il se pencha au dessus de lui. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante et pourtant, il sembla à Draco qu'il avait bien récupérer de la perte conséquence de sang subie quelques heures auparavant.

Lorsque le regard du vampire s'échoua sur les deux incisions nettes qui marquaient sa carotide gauche, sa soif redoubla. Elle lui rongeait le corps, annihilait ses sens, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le rejet de son corps du sang de sa dernière victime l'avait effrayé. Etait-il condamné à mourir de soif ? Inconsciemment, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Avant même de l'avoir touché, il savait que c'était le sang du garçon dont il avait besoin, et que ce sang allait le rassasier.

Il s'accroupit doucement près du garçon, impressionné par les battements vifs de son cœur alors qu'il venait d'être pratiquement vidé de son sang quelques heures auparavant. Son odeur lui sauta aux narines avec une telle violence qu'il chancela. Incapable de penser ou de réfléchir le moindre de ses gestes, il s'agenouilla et posa son index sur sa carotide gauche, à l'endroit où les deux trous rouges marquaient la morsure. Il lui caressa délicatement le cou, la bouche asséchée par la soif.

Puis doucement, il se pencha par-dessus lui et enfonça ses deux canines proéminentes au même endroit que quelques heures auparavant.

Harry se réveilla à deux heures du matin, la nuit suivante. Il n'avait pas encore repris pied à la réalité que Draco sentit qu'il émergeait. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Il était installé dans son fauteuil, lisant un vieux journal, et, au fin fond de lui, l'évidence lui vint. Le garçon se réveillait.

Cependant, de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'émerge vraiment du profond sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé. Draco passa ces minutes à fixer son visage détendu et blafard. Il était extrêmement pâle mais ses lèvres avaient un peu rougies au cours de son sommeil de la journée. Malgré la lourde couette que Draco avait placé sur lui, dans un excès de prévenance, il avait froid. Draco aurait bien été incapable de dire comment il le savait, mais il le sentait. Il ressentait l'inconfort du garçon comme si c'était le sien, sa douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne et le cou à l'endroit de la morsure. C'était des sensations étranges, lui qui ne connaissait ni la douleur ni le froid, et effrayantes. Des sensations qui ne lui appartenaient pas, mais qui faisaient cependant étrangement parties de lui. Il n'avait pas froid, n'était pas fatigué mais ressentait le froid et la fatigue de Harry. Que lui avait fait ce maudit garçon?

Celui-ci émit d'abord une longue plainte, qui ne fit qu'augmenter son mal de tête. Il remua sur le canapé, emmêlé dans l'épaisse couverture, réussit à extraire son bras droit qu'il porta à son front. Ce geste sembla lui coûtait car son bras retomba lourdement sur le canapé quelques secondes plus tard. Malgré son état de faiblesse, son cœur avait repris un rythme normal et régulier, rassurant. Draco ressentait la fatigue assommante du garçon comme si c'était la sienne. Cette sensation était nouvelle pour lui, inédite, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien ressenti d'autre que la soif depuis des siècles. Obéissant toujours à cette pulsion étrange qui le prenait depuis cette fameuse nuit et à laquelle il n'aurait pas pu, même s'il l'avait voulu, se dérober, il se leva et s'approcha du canapé. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, il sentit le corps du garçon se détendre lentement et un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard tomba aussitôt sur le vampire, debout devant lui. Tous deux s'observèrent sans ciller durant ce qu'il sembla au vampire comme des heures entières. Il fut absorbé par les pupilles vertes du garçon, s'y plongea dedans et sembla lire dans son âme. Il y lut sa fatigue assommante, sa peur, sa perplexité profonde, sa crainte, sa douleur. Il ressentit tout cela au plus profond de lui.

Puis le garçon cilla et ce fut finit. Faisant soudain preuve d'une énergie surprenante, il se redressa sur le canapé, rejeta la couette et balança ses jambes sur le sol. Il n'était pas encore debout qu'il fut aussitôt prit d'un vertige violent. Il chancela, tendit les mains en avant pour se rattraper à quelque chose. En moins d'une seconde, Draco était près de lui. Il soutint le jeune homme d'une poigne ferme avec une attention qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il le força à se rasseoir un peu rudement sur le canapé. Dès qu'il fut assis, le garçon se débattit pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne serait arrivé à rien si Draco ne l'avait pas lâcher de lui même.

-Tu as failli mourir d'anémie. En général, après cela, on ne se lève pas aussi brusquement.

-A qui la faute, répliqua le garçon sans le regarder.

Ses mains tremblaient, à la fois de peur et de froid. L'endroit de la morsure était marqué de deux petits trous ronds, nets et propres, rouges. Le regard du vampire était sans cesse attiré par la marque et il la fixait sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Le vampire recula doucement, désireux de mettre un peu de distance entre l'odeur entêtante du garçon et son corps appétissant. Il s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

-Couvre-toi, si tu as froid, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, rétorqua Harry.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Harry ajouta:

-De toute façon, dès que je serais capable de tenir debout sans tomber, je m'en irais.

Le vampire ne dit rien. Il avait du mal à penser, à réfléchir, à se concentrer. Son esprit habituellement si vif était troublé par la présence si proche de Harry, et surtout par son odeur grisante qui avait eut le temps de s'infiltrer dans toute la pièce durant le temps qu'il avait passé enfermé ici. Durant le long sommeil du garçon, il n'avait pas cessé de tourner et retourner cette soirée dans sa tête. Il en avait tiré certaines conclusions mais maintenant que Harry était réveillé, tout semblait s'être évaporé en même temps que sa raison.

Il fixait le garçon sans ciller, et sans respirer. Il tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier son odeur. Lorsqu'il prenait une inspiration, aussi courte soit-elle, il recevait une bouffée de cette odeur, exquise, grisante, qui lui donnait envie de se jeter sur le garçon pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et respirer son odeur jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne. Jamais une odeur ne lui avait fait un tel effet.

Le garçon avait la tête baissée sur ses mains tremblantes. Il respirait vite et sa tête lui tournait.

-Quel âge a le Survivant? Demanda soudain Draco.

-C'est un surnom idiot.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et reposa la couverture sur ses genoux. Puis, face au regard intense du vampire qui le fixait, il répondit:

-Il a seize ans.

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu?

Il balaya le garçon du regard, l'air soudain sévère. Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'était stupide, trancha Draco d'un ton sans réplique.

Pour la première fois, le regard de Harry plongea vraiment dans les yeux gris du vampire. Et lorsque le vampire tourna à son tour ses pupilles dans sa direction, et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent pleinement, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tout sembla disparaître. Ne resta plus que ce regard gris, profond, et il resta hypnotisé de longues secondes. Un calme inattendu s'empara de son être, tous ses muscles se décontractèrent, sa respiration s'apaisa, et il n'exista dans ses pensées plus aucuns soucis, plus aucunes peurs, plus aucuns questionnements, rien. Juste un bien être sans limite, un sentiment incontestable d'être à sa place, ici, dans ce canapé. Il ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette conviction, alors qu'il se trouvait emprisonné dans une pièce avec le même vampire qui l'avait attaqué, mordu, puis laissé pour mort dans ce parc obscur.

A cette pensée, il porta brusquement la main à l'endroit de la morsure. Toujours incapable de se soustraire au regard intense du vampire, il tâta la peau lisse de son cou, du côté gauche, au niveau de la carotide. Il ne sentit aucunes traces, aucunes marques et sa main retomba mollement sur ses genoux.

Le regard de Draco descendit alors vers le cou du garçon et il fixa les deux marques propres et nettes, un peu rougies. Inconsciemment, sa langue vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il pouvait ainsi se remémorer le goût exquis du sang du garçon. Une bouffée d'envie monta en lui qu'il réprima difficilement.

Libéré de l'effet hypnotisant du regard du vampire, Harry reprit ses esprits. Il détourna le regard, un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il n'avait pas compris. Toute la tension revint brusquement sur ses épaules et il s'affaissa un peu sur le canapé. Une brusque vague de désespoir s'empara de lui.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir? Demanda-t-il.

Le vampire croisa nonchalamment les jambes, et agita son journal pour l'ouvrir à nouveau. Il se sentait soudain déprimé et jeta un regard noir au garçon recroquevillé sur le canapé, coupable de ce malaise.

-Tu ne pars pas, répondit-il en disparaissant derrière les pages en noir et blanc.

C'était un journal sorcier, comme en témoignait les images mobiles. Harry, hébété, fixa l'image d'un homme debout derrière une tribune. Il fixait l'objectif par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry plissa les yeux. L'esprit encore un peu flou et embrouillé, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le titre mais il eut la nette impression que le professeur Dumbledore était plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant sa mort.

-Je dois partir, affirma-t-il, la brusque apparition de son mentor disparu ramenant à lui toutes les obligations qui l'attendaient. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là? Demanda-t-il soudain effrayé.

Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un indice qui pourrait le renseigner, mais la pièce impersonnelle ne l'aida pas. Il n'y avait aucuns tableaux accrochés aux murs, ni photos sur les étagères. Pas la moindre horloge ou pendule qui aurait pu indiquer l'heure qu'il était. Le canapé sur lequel il se trouvait affalé était poussé contre le mur. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une grande table à manger, très propre, sans rien posé dessus. Il n'y avait pas de télévision, ni de radio, ni d'ordinateur. Seulement des étagères remplies de livres. Sur le montant de la cheminée condamnée se trouvait une pile d'exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Est-ce qu'on est chez vous?

Au fond de la pièce, une porte à double battant était fermée. La fenêtre près de la porte avait les volets fermés. Et derrière Harry, à droite du canapé, une autre porte donnait sur ce qui ressemblait à un vestibule. Il apercevait la porte d'entrée, dont les deux verrous étaient tirés.

-Si tu t'enfuis, tu le regretteras.

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut le vampire qui le fixait par dessus son journal. Il fut irrémédiablement attiré par le regard clair et à nouveau, tout s'arrêta autour de lui. Ses épaules se détendirent, tous ses soucis se dispersèrent. Rien ne semblait plus important que ces deux yeux. Ce fut le vampire qui détourna intentionnellement le regard et libéra Harry par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda Harry, en relevant le menton d'un air plein de défis.

-Tu t'apercevras vite que tu n'es pas capable de t'éloigner de moi. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Pour des raisons différentes et variées.

Le regard de Harry glissa sur les canines aiguisées du vampire et il déglutit. Il se rappela la douleur ressentit lorsqu'elle lui avait transpercé le cou et il frissonna.

-Vous êtes bien prétentieux. Je ne compte pas rester ici. Pourquoi le voudrais-je?

Harry s'interrompit. A nouveau, il porta sa main à son cou. Il avait la tête et les membres lourds, les pensées embrouillées et une douleur lancinante à l'endroit de la morsure. Ses paupières papillonnaient et il sentait qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramené? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé mourir dans ce parc? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions, remarqua calmement Draco.

-Et vous n'y répondez pas, rétorqua Harry en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

-Tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps.

Harry ferma les yeux. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, il avait mal à la tête. Des dizaines de questions défilaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas la force de les poser. Il sentait le regard du vampire posé sur lui, pesant, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est le calme qui l'habitait. Il ne ressentait aucune peur, alors même que son assaillant se tenait assis dans le fauteuil près du canapé où il se tenait assis. Même les yeux fermés, il ne ressentit pas l'envie de les rouvrir pour s'assurer que le prédateur n'avait pas bougé.

-Racontez-moi, demanda-t-il. Pourquoi je suis là? Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je parte?

Harry rouvrit précipitamment les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le canapé s'affaisser sur sa gauche. Le vampire se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres de lui, le regard rivé sur lui. Harry évita de le regarder. Soudain mal à l'aise par cette proximité, il tenta de s'éloigner mais il était déjà au bord du canapé, tout contre l'accoudoir.

-Tu es Harry Potter, dit le vampire.

Ce n'était pas une question. Draco se pencha en avant et ses lèvres effleurèrent la ligne de la mâchoire de Harry. Harry frissonna et tenta de se soustraire au toucher léger et embarrassant. Puis, brusquement, il sentit deux mains fraîches attraper ses chevilles. Le vampire le tira jusqu'à ce que Harry soit totalement couché sur le canapé, en dessous de lui. Draco se pencha vers son visage, hypnotisant à nouveau le jeune garçon dans son regard. Harry cessa de respirer, totalement paralysé, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit tandis qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce qui avait trait au vampire. Le souffle inexistant, les deux renfoncements de chaque côté de sa tête là où il appuyait ses mains, ses genoux collés contre ses cuisses, et par dessus tout son regard gris fixé au sien.

Il se pencha encore un peu en avant et plongea soudain le visage dans son cou. Harry cessa de respirer. Il n'avait pas peur, malgré la menace d'une morsure imminente. Mais il était extrêmement mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que maintenant, ni aussi intime. Il entendit le vampire prendre une longue inspiration, le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou, son nez le chatouillant légèrement. Hautement embarrassé à présent, Harry tenta de remuer mais lorsque son corps frotta contre celui souple et puissant du vampire, il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

-Tu sens divinement bon, Harry, souffla le vampire, et son souffle frais chatouilla son cou.

Puis le vampire se redressa et accrocha son regard. Ils se fixèrent durant de longues secondes, Harry hypnotisé, et Draco enivré par l'odeur puissante du garçon. Le vampire se pencha à nouveau, effleura de ses lèvres la mâchoire de l'autre garçon qui rougit violemment et murmura:

-Et tu es à moi, désormais.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'ai conscience que pour un premier chapitre, il est un peu long, mais j'avais envie de mettre l'histoire en place dès le début et de vous laisser sur des bases solides et concrètes^^ vous avez au moins un peu l'aperçu de ce que va être leur relation.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par les personnages, leur caractère et leur début de relation.

Si tout va bien, je posterai la suite dans deux semaines. J'aurais bien avancé d'ici là et pourrait publier plus régulièrement.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello à tous!

C'était pas facile, mais entre mes 13h de taf' au quotidien, je viens de trouver 10 min pour poster. Hourra!

Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire à tous un seul mot: MERCI. J'ai été **énormément** surprise par le nombres de views du premier chapitre, et très touchée par vos reviews. Je tiens à remercier les reviews anonymes, auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Merci à tous!

Pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je suis si étonnée, je tiens à préciser que sur fictionpress, quand j'atteins les 50 visiteurs, sans reviews, par chapitre, je suis super heureuse. Autant vous dire que j'ai été prise de vertige lorsque dès le vendredi soir de la publication, j'avais dépassé les 100!

Bref!

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le précédent. Pardonnez-moi, il est plus court que le premier.

Chapitre 2

_La question est humaine _

Paul Valéry (ma fac...)

Lorsque Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, le soleil entrait directement par la fenêtre à double battant et illuminait le salon de sa lumière chaleureuse. Il fut tellement ébloui qu''il mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'habituer à la clarté. Il se redressa sur le canapé et la couverture tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

Toute douleur avait disparu. Il se sentait encore un peu engourdi, et nauséeux, mais il était à même de le comprendre. Après tout, il avait failli mourir d'anémie quelques heures à peine auparavant. Il porta une main à son cou, mais ne sentit rien de plus que la première fois. La douleur avait disparu mais il secoua néanmoins un peu la tête pour en être sûr. Rasséréné de se sentir à nouveau pleinement maître de lui même et en bonne forme physiquement, il leva la tête.

Le vampire n'avait pas bougé. Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et l'air impassible, il lisait le journal. Dans la clarté du jour, ses cheveux étaient si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs. Habillé façon moldue, il était très propre sûr lui, vêtu avec élégance et sobriété, d'un style qui trahissait néanmoins une grande richesse. Harry le dévisagea durant plusieurs minutes, de plus à plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait combien le vampire en face de lui semblait appartenir à un autre monde. Le maintient droit, le port de tête altier, son regard insondable, ses chaussures italiennes, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus Harry se trouvait misérable. Dans les vêtements informes de son énorme cousin, avec sa mine chiffonnée et ses cheveux en bataille, Harry avait conscience de renvoyer une image lamentable.

-Si tu continues ainsi, je vais finir par fondre en larmes.

Harry sursauta. Il détourna précipitamment le regard, horriblement gêné.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-il néanmoins à mi-voix, ce qui était vrai.

Draco leva les yeux de son journal pour lui jeter un regard peu amène. Harry, soudain craintif, n'osa pas l'affronter et il se contenta de fixer ses pieds. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le vampire était à nouveau plongé dans sa lecture, il tenta un nouveau regard dans sa direction. Il lisait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier. L'esprit cette fois plus vif, Harry en déchiffra le titre: "_Cambriolage à Gringott_".

-Il y a eu un cambriolage à Gringott? S'exclama-t-il, soudain alerte, oubliant même à qui il s'adressait.

Sans raison apparente, il pensa aussitôt à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, maintenant qu'il avait le champ libre suite à la mort de son principal rival, avait-il planifié un nouveau moyen de l'atteindre? Ou cherchait-il à nuire à la population sorcière en s'attaquant à leur argent? Pourquoi s'attaquer à la banque des sorciers? Dans quel but?

-Oui. Six ans auparavant.

Dans l'esprit encore embrouillé de Harry, l'information mit quelques temps à percer le brouillard qui planait en lui.

-Six ans auparavant? Répéta-t-il, perplexe. Pourquoi lisez-vous un journal qui date de six ans auparavant?

Draco pinça les lèvres, visiblement agacé d'être ainsi dérangé. Il fusilla Harry de son regard gris et le jeune garçon évita une nouvelle fois son regard. Il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre la sensation étrange de flottement lorsque leurs deux regards se croisaient. Il attendit patiemment une réponse, qui ne daigna venir que quelques longues secondes plus tard:

-J'ai quelques lacunes sur les événements de ces dernières années, survenus en Angleterre tout du moins, répondit Draco, sèchement. Je tiens à être à jour et à savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

-Voldemort.

Draco fixa Harry quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait ignorer la pointe d'angoisse qui avait surgi à la mention de son ce nom interdit. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de dévisager le jeune homme. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais pointaient dans tous les sens. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs, et ça lui allait plutôt bien. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rouges, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs. Il n'osait le regarder, et Draco devinait pourquoi. Mais s'il avait levé les yeux vers lui, il aurait remarqué que le regard du vampire trainait plus du côté des deux marques rouges sur son cou que sur ses yeux.

-Non, répondit finalement Draco. Pas Voldemort. Juste toi.

Harry releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et il fut instantanément happé par les deux pupilles grises. Toutes les angoisses et les incertitudes qui étaient remontées à la surface à la mention de Voldemort fondirent comme glace au soleil. Ne resta plus qu'un sentiment de calme et de bien être bienvenu. Appréciant ces sensations plus qu'il n'aurait du, et incapable de détourner le regard, il demanda:

-Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi?

-Tout le monde s'intéresse à toi. Tu es célèbre. Tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Même suite à cette déclaration, qu'il aurait habituellement détesté, il ne ressentit rien. Le vampire le fixait toujours, et Harry était incapable de faire autre chose que de lui rendre ce regard. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était cette envie sortie de nulle part qu'il avait de se lever et de s'approcher du vampire, de le toucher, de le sentir près de lui. Happé par ce regard gris, il ne s'en inquiéta même pas.

-Et la vraie raison? Cette guerre ne vous concerne pas. Elle ne vous atteint même pas. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien en avoir à faire de moi?

-C'est vrai, convint Draco. Et bientôt, elle ne te concernera plus non plus. Pas plus qu'elle ne t'atteindra.

Sur cette déclaration énigmatique, il se replongea dans sa lecture. Brusquement libéré, Harry cligna des yeux. Un étrange sentiment de détresse, voire d'abandon monta en lui et il fut incapable d'en saisir la cause. Pris d'une pulsion qu'il ne comprit pas, il esquissa un geste pour se lever du canapé, avec dans l'idée de combler l'espace qui les séparait. C'était un besoin irrépressible, ancré au plus profond de lui qu'il ne chercha pas à combattre. Ca semblait presque instinctif. Mais lorsqu'il fut à moitié levé, il s'aperçut du ridicule de la situation et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé. Il tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put les battements effrénés de son cœur.

-Elle m'atteindra toujours, affirma-t-il, un vide dans le cœur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre ou Voldemort. Jusqu'à son dénouement.

Draco ne répondit rien et le silence s'étira. Harry fixait le ciel bleu, visible par delà la fenêtre. Il se sentait serein, plus calme qu'il n'aurait du étant donné sa situation. Il aurait du fuir en courant dès qu'il s'était réveillé et pourtant, il restait là, à discuter avec le même vampire qui l'avait attaqué. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, la situation ne lui paraissait pas invraisemblable. Plutôt normale. Il était étrangement conscient de la présence du vampire dans la pièce, de son immobilité, du bruit des pages qu'il tournait. Mais quoiqu'il s'imagine, malgré la présence du vampire tout près, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la peur ou un sentiment de danger. En réalité, c'était plutôt le calme étrange qui régnait en lui qui l'angoissait. D'une certaine manière, il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein depuis des années.

-Les toilettes sont derrière. La porte dans la cuisine, lâcha soudain le vampire, flegmatique, interrompant Harry dans ses cogitations.

Harry tourna la tête et fixa le journal derrière lequel il était dissimulé, les pensées embrouillées. Finalement, il se leva précautionneusement et, voyant qu'il n'était pris d'aucun vertige, suivit la direction indiquée. Il passa par le vestibule où il remarqua avec dépit que les deux verrous étaient toujours tirés puis entra dans la cuisine. L'unique source de lumière provenait d'une fenêtre. Harry s'en approcha et vit qu'elle donnait sur une petit court intérieure, un étage plus bas. Il leva la tête et vit que l'immeuble s'élevait encore d'un étage, si bien que les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas jusqu'ici, rendant la petite cuisine sombre. La cuisine en elle même était simple, avec une petite table un peu rouillée en son centre. Les étagères étaient vides de toute nourriture. La cuisine semblait abandonnée, inutile, recouverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Il s'y sentit de suite mal à l'aise.

Dans un coin, près de l'évier, il y avait une petite porte que Harry ouvrit pour découvrir les toilettes, minuscules. Là aussi, tout criait l'abandon. Une bonne couche de poussière recouvrait le toilette, et des morceaux de plâtre, tombés du plafond, jonchaient le sol. Il s'y enferma. A clé.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, la vue du vampire toujours assis dans son fauteuil enleva un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter dans sa poitrine. Débout près de la porte, fixant sans ciller et avec une envie qu'il ne comprenait pas le journal derrière lequel se tenait le vampire, il se retrouva totalement désœuvré. Il resta debout, les bras ballants, son regard errant dans toute la pièce. Terriblement mal à l'aise. Il chercha une horloge dans la pièce, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y en avait pas.

-Assis toi, je t'en prie, claqua la voix sèche du vampire.

Harry se tourna vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il le fixait, les lèvres pincées, visiblement agacé. Etait-il toujours agacé ou Harry interprétait-il mal ses expressions?

-Merci, mais non, répondit Harry en se balançant sur ses talons. Je me sens mieux, je vais y aller maintenant. Merci pour votre hospitalité.

Le vampire referma son journal et le posa sur ses genoux. Puis il croisa les jambes, et fit un geste poli en direction de la porte d'entrée. Son visage impassible mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Il fixa le vampire, la bouche entre-ouverte, n'osant y croire. Puis il observa la porte d'entrée, méfiant. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que le vampire ne bougeait pas, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il défit les deux verrous et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un palier sombre. Un escalier en colimaçon permettait de descendre. Harry jeta un coup vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Le vampire n'avait pas bougé, et il le fixait sans ciller de son regard intense.

Harry se détourna de lui et curieusement, ce geste lui coûta. Tout son être lui criait de faire demi tour et de retourner auprès du vampire, de rester près de lui. Néanmoins, obstiné, il combattit cette sensation agaçante et descendit les marches en pierre l'une après l'autre. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le palier du premier étage, une douleur lancinante commença à se faire sentir dans sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta et se massa doucement le torse, un brin perplexe. Incapable d'en définir l'origine, il continua à progresser vers le rez-de-chaussée. Mais plus il descendait, et plus la douleur devenait intolérable. Elle s'immisçait dans chaque fibre de son corps, broyant sa poitrine et son crâne. Une étrange impression de manque vint lui ronger le cœur et il sut instinctivement d'où elle provenait. Finalement, il s'arrêta peu avant le rez-de-chaussée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la marche.

Puis, soudainement, la douleur disparut. Tout son corps se détendit, le sentiment de manque se dissipa, l'envie de faire demi tour et de se réfugier dans le salon de l'appartement disparut. Il releva la tête et il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver le vampire nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, en bas des marches. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le même sentiment de bien être s'empara de lui. Il voulut sourire, se lever et se réfugier dans ses bras, mais il combattit ce sentiment avec force. Le visage impassible et froid du vampire l'y aida. Dépité, Harry enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?

-Je t'avais bien averti que tu ne serais pas capable de t'éloigner de moi, répondit sévèrement Draco. Tu apprendras à m'écouter, à l'avenir.

Sans prévenir, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry. Le ton condescendant et l'attitude froide du vampire le touchait en plein cœur. Il se sentait ridicule. Il tenta de refouler ses larmes du mieux qu'il put mais il avait comme l'impression que le vampire ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Répéta-t-il plus hargneusement.

-Remontons, ordonna Draco en se redressant. Nous parlerons là haut.

-Je ne remonte pas dans votre appartement! Rétorqua Harry en relevant la tête. Il n'est pas question que je reste là en attendant sagement de vous servir à nouveau de repas! Je veux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive! Pourquoi...

Harry ne put se résoudre à continuer. Il ne comprenait tellement pas ses sensations, ses envies et ses réactions que son esprit était confus. Il en avait peur et il savait que le vampire s'en rendait compte.

Draco observait les yeux rougis du garçon, marqués de profondes cernes. Ses vêtements froissés pendaient lamentablement, trop grands. Il avait faim. Il était perdu. Il avait peur. C'était étrange de pouvoir affirmer tout cela ainsi. Il ne ressentait pas réellement ce que Harry ressentait, pas vraiment. En réalité, c'était plutôt comme s'il le sentait. Il aurait bien été en peine de dire comment.

-Tu ne veux pas me désobéir, prévint-il en s'approchant des escaliers.

-Je ne remonte pas, répéta Harry en relevant la tête, mais toujours sans le regarder. Mes amis attendent de mes nouvelles, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter. Je dois retourner chez les Dursley, maintenant.

Draco monta les marches jusqu'à se trouver près de celle où Harry était assis. Il se pencha souplement en avant et attrapa le menton du garçon dans son poing. Il lui fit relever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent et qu'il soit incapable de s'y soustraire. Serrant son menton plus que nécessaire, il rapprocha son visage du sien et murmura:

-Moi, je remonte. Libre à toi de rester ici.

Il le relâcha et remonta les marches, suffisamment lentement pour permettre à Harry de le suivre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Harry était au prise avec son entêtement à partir et son envie de courir le rejoindre. Peu à peu, à mesure que le vampire s'éloignait, la douleur grandissait. Le manque, la détresse, l'envie, la peur. Harry serra les dents, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. La présence du vampire semblait étrangement l'apaiser, lui faisait même du bien. Plus, elle lui semblait indispensable. Et il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions. Avant que Draco n'atteigne le premier étage, il se releva et le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans l'appartement, Draco verrouilla à nouveau la porte tout en jetant à Harry un regard équivoque. Le garçon l'ignora et il alla directement s'affaler sur le canapé, la mort dans l'âme. Lorsque le vampire se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, comme si de rien n'était, un profond désespoir l'envahit. Désespoir mêlé à la déception quand il évalua la distance qui les séparait.

Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'avait jamais senti des sentiments aussi intenses, certainement pas envers un autre homme. Un vampire, en plus. Et pas en _trois_ jours. Il savait déjà que tout ceci n'était pas naturel, mais était incapable de trouver une explication. Etait-ce ce qui arrivait communément lorsqu'un vampire mordait un humain? Il en doutait.

Draco ne dit rien. Il plia son journal et le lança sur la table. Puis il croisa les jambes, se positionna de telle sorte qu'il soit face à Harry et le fixa. Embarrassé au plus haut point, Harry se tortilla sur son canapé. Toute sa gêne ne pouvait cependant pas dissiper cette sensation d'apaisement et il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi le vampire lui faisait cet effet là. Un humain était censé être terrifié par les vampires, les craindre et ne surtout pas vouloir leur présence. Il ne pouvait pas dire que le vampire ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui. Et surtout, il se sentait bien, avec l'impression improbable d'être à sa place.

-Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre? Pour aérer? Finit-il par demander pour briser le silence, tout en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

-Hors de question, trancha le vampire.

Draco ne précisa pas qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'odeur divine du garçon s'évaporer par la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi exquis de toute son existence et savait par avance qu'il allait en devenir hautement dépendant. Il l'était déjà.

Harry se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Voyant qu'il ne disait finalement rien, Draco reprit son journal et le rouvrit d'un geste brusque. Il disparut derrière.

Harry bouillonnait. Il avait des dizaines de questions à poser, des étrangetés à éclaircir, des angoisses à apaiser, mais tout dans sa tête était si embrouillé qu'il ne savait par où commencer. Le calme apparent du vampire ne l'aidait pas. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas l'initiative de tout lui expliquer au lieu de le laisser tergiverser tout seul?

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Harry demanda, à bout de nerf:

-Quelle heure est-il? Et quel jour sommes-nous?

-Voilà qu'il recommence, soupira le vampire en se léchant l'index pour tourner une page de son journal.

Harry étouffa un grognement.

-Je recommence?

-Les humains posent sans cesse des questions. La plupart d'entre elles sont inutiles.

Harry se redressa dans le canapé. Un sentiment d'irritation et d'injustice commençait doucement à naître en lui. Après la confusion, la perplexité, le désespoir, l'incompréhension, la colère semblait légitime devant ce vampire hautement agaçant et d'un snobisme à toute épreuve. Maintenant qu'Harry avait pleinement recouvré ses esprits, la situation lui apparaissait plus clairement, dans toute son étrangeté.

-Ce ne sont pas des questions inutiles, se récria-t-il. Je dois savoir depuis combien de temps je suis retenu ici. C'est important.

-Ca te semble important, rectifia Draco. En réalité, ce ne sont que des préoccupations humaines sans importance. En quoi savoir l'heure va-t-il t'être utile? Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure depuis tellement de temps que je ne sais même pas si j'en serais capable à nouveau.

Harry resta un instant muet. Il fixa le journal, l'air hébété, puis reprit:

-Je dois savoir depuis combien de temps mes amis n'ont pas eu de mes nouvelles. Vous ne les connaissez pas, mais je peux vous certifier qu'ils sont capables d'envoyer tout l'Ordre à ma recherche si je ne leur répond pas assez vite!

-Qu'ils le fassent.

Franchement énervé à présent, Harry se releva d'un bond.

-Où sommes d'abord ici?

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à tout moment à être arrêté par une main glaciale mais il n'en fut rien. La haute fenêtre à double battant donnait sur un minuscule balcon pas plus grand pour que deux personnes puissent s'y tenir côte à côte. En bas, il y avait une vaste place pleine de monde en cette belle journée d'été. Bordée de cafés, de crêperies et de glaciers, une fontaine et un marché en son centre, elle respirait l'été et la joie de vivre. Harry se sentait à milles lieux des gens qui se baladaient, insouciants, en dessous de lui.

-Sommes-nous au moins toujours à Londres? Demanda Harry en suivant des yeux un cycliste qui traversait la place.

Draco ne répondit pas.

-Voilà qu'il recommence, s'exclama Harry, les dents serrées.

En réponse, il reçut le regard le plus noir auquel il avait été confronté. Il se liquéfia littéralement sur place et son cœur rata un battement. Ou deux.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, prévint froidement le vampire. Tu serais surpris de te rendre compte à quel point je suis mauvais joueur.

La gorge nouée, Harry approuva. A nouveau, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas la froideur du vampire à son égard. Il déglutit difficilement et demanda plus doucement:

-Allez-vous répondre à mes questions?

Il crut que le vampire n'allait pas répondre, mais il fut surpris:

-Si tu poses une question que je juge pertinente, alors oui; j'y répondrai.

Harry fit volte face.

-Que vous jugez pertinente? S'énerva-t-il. Toutes les questions que j'ai posé jusqu'à présent _étaient_ pertinentes. Vous n'avez visiblement aucune notion de ce qui est important ou de ce qui ne l'est pas. Ce qui est arrivé six ans auparavant n'a pas d'importance, plus maintenant. Mais ce qui m'arrive maintenant l'est! Je veux retourner à Privet Drive. Je veux pouvoir écrire à mes amis. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis prisonnier ici. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous me faites cet effet là, il s'empourpra à cette phrase et ajouta précipitamment avant que le vampire n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mourir quand je m'éloigne trop de vous.

Harry s'interrompit, à bout de souffle. Pendant sa tirade, il s'était approché de Draco, et il le regretta quand le journal s'abaissa pour dévoiler le visage marmoréen du vampire. Il semblait mécontent également, peut être autant que Harry, même si sa colère transparaissait moins sur ses traits impassibles. Ils se fixèrent intensément et, dans cet échange, Harry ressentit brusquement un élan de domination qui n'était pas le sien. Pris au dépourvu, il réussit pour la première fois à se dérober au regard du vampire et baissa les yeux.

Draco hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait face à la soumission de l'autre garçon.

-Si tu as l'impression de mourir quand tu t'éloignes trop de moi, c'est parce que, les premiers jours après la création du lien, un calice ne peut s'éloigner de son vampire, Harry.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, vous aurez droit à _The_ discussion. Il est déjà écrit, donc il ne devrait pas tarder des masses.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!

Et à bientôt pour la suite...

Natom


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir! Je n'ai jamais été aussi motivée pour écrire, et je peux vous dire que ça s'en ressent, parce que j'avance bien! Merci tout particulièrement au reviews anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement.

Notes:

*Vous aurez remarqué que Draco et Harry ne se connaissent pas... Pour ce qui est de Harry, c'est le personnage de JKR, avec le même passé, la même histoire, le même caractère (plus ou moins...). Par contre Draco n'a rien à voir, je lui ai inventé un passé et un caractère. Le Draco Malfoy de JKR n'existe pas, pas plus que la famille Malfoy (sauf Narcissa, mais à la base, elle est une Black). Harry n'a donc pas eu de pire ennemi à Poudlard, et il ne connaît pas de Drago Malfoy.

*Deuxième point que je voulais aborder: les premiers chapitres seront une sorte de huis clos entre Harry et Draco. Vous vous en doutez peut être, mais il ne sera pas facile de convaincre Draco de laisser sortir son précieux caprices. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais poser des bases solides sur leur relation avant qu'ils ne soient confrontés à l'extérieur. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si tout se passe dans le même appartement, juste entre eux. J'espère que ça ne vous donnera pas l'impression de stagner, mais bon, avant tout, ma fic est centrée sur leur relation vampire/calice, donc je veux la mettre en place comme il faut avant de plonger dans la chasse à Voldemort (ou ses Horcruxes). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, certains chapitres seront centrés sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, et Draco quittera l'appartement de temps en temps pour vaquer à quelques occupations...

Voilà! Place à ce nouveau chapitre maintenant!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

_La vérité, l'âpre vérité_

Georges Jacques Danton

Dans le silence qui suivit la déclaration du vampire, un long silence suivit. Puis sa voix sèche de Draco claqua dans l'air:

-Ne reste pas planté là. Si tu as faim, trouve toi quelque chose dans la cuisine.

L'agacement était largement perceptible dans la voix de Draco. Il était si immobile qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue, posée élégamment sur un fauteuil pour l'éternité. Son visage de marbre n'exprimait aucunes émotions. Harry le fixait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la bouche entre-ouverte, tiraillé entre son envie de s'approcher de lui et celle de partir en courant le plus loin possible. Finalement, Harry choisit la solution alternative. Il ne bougea pas.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées, affirma-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et il se racla la gorge. Il recula doucement et lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le canapé derrière lui, il se laissa tomber dessus lourdement. Il se sentait soudain vidé, et un peu sonné. Les derniers mots prononcés par le vampire tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, et il essayait d'en comprendre le sens, de les analyser. Sans succès.

-Non, répondit fermement Draco. Je ressens seulement tes besoins les plus forts. Et tes émotions également, alors tâche de les discipliner. Tu me donnes le tournis.

Harry secoua la tête. Ca avait un sens, et ça expliquait certaines choses. En outre, il était assez gênant de savoir qu'un inconnu pouvait ressentir ses émotions. Mais il n'avait jamais su les discipliner, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait y arriver, malheureusement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi vous pouvez ressentir mes émotions? Est-ce que c'est un talent de vampires?

Draco plia son journal avec soin. Puis il le posa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Son calme mettait les nerfs de Harry à rude épreuve. Tout en lui criait l'inhumanité, de son visage impassible à son immobilité, la façon dont son torse oubliait de se soulever, sa position droite et rigide, son regard fixé sur Harry qui ne cillait pas.

-Que sais-tu des calices? Interrogea-t-il sévèrement.

-Rien, lâcha Harry, en toute sincérité.

Il eut droit à un regard noir qui fit battre son cœur bien trop vite. A nouveau, il s'arracha à ce regard gris pour baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Potter, fais un effort.

-Je ne sais rien, répéta Harry, un brin désespéré.

Incapable de rester assis, il se leva. Mais dès qu'il fut debout, il le regretta. Il ne savait que faire. Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, il était seul dans une pièce qu'il ne pouvait quitter avec un vampire possessif et immobile. Et qui rêvait probablement d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge. A cette pensée, Harry frissonna et il recula doucement contre le mur.

-Que vous apprend-on à l'école de nos jours? Râla le vampire.

Il semblait agacé de devoir faire l'éducation de Harry lui même. Harry, lui, le fixa, l'air interdit. Il était étrange de voir un vampire à l'apparence si jeune parler comme une personne âgée. Il essaya néanmoins de se remémorer ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur les vampires, mais il ne se souvenait pas n'avoir jamais entendu parler de calice. Peut être Hermione aurait-elle su.

-On nous apprend à nous défendre contre les vampires, répondit-il, même si la question du vampire n'en était pas vraiment une.

-A l'évidence, ça n'a pas l'air très concluant.

Harry décida d'ignorer cette dernière réplique. Le sourire narquois qu'arborait le vampire laissait entrevoir ses canines proéminentes, et ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'il voulait voir. Face au silence de Harry, le sourire factice de Draco disparut et il lâcha, l'air soudain beaucoup moins amusé:

-Le calice est le partenaire du vampire, en quelque sorte.

-Partenaire? Répéta Harry, horrifié, en relevant aussitôt la tête. Comme un...Couple?

Draco esquissa un rictus méprisant.

-Pas comme tu l'entends, mais c'est un peu ça, oui. Leur relation n'est pas basée sur des sentiments d'amour ou d'affection comme tous les couples.

-Quoi alors?

-Ils sont liés par un lien très fort et indestructible. Un lien qui créé une forte attirance. Physique.

Ils se regardèrent fixement quelques secondes. Puis Draco continua:

-Lorsque le lien se créé, le vampire devient dépendant du sang de son calice. Ce sang devient une véritable obsession.

Disant cela, son regard glissa jusqu'à la jugulaire du garçon. Harry essaya de l'ignorer.

-Le vampire ne peut alors boire aucun autre sang que celui de son calice. En conséquent, si le calice vient à mourir, le vampire est condamné à mourir de soif. Peu importe la quantité de sang étranger qu'il pourrait boire, son organisme n'aura de cesse de le rejeter.

Harry fixa le visage fermé de Draco.

-Et? Dit-il, angoissé comme jamais.

-En échange de son sang, le calice reçoit protection. Quelle meilleure protection que celle d'un vampire, ajouta-t-il en le fixant intensément.

-Mais qu'arrive-t-il au calice? Demanda Harry. Que ressent-il pour...le vampire auquel il est lié? Est-ce qu'il...est attiré par lui? Est-ce qu'il st dépendant de lui, lui aussi?

-Je pense que tu peux répondre à cette question mieux que moi.

Harry se tortilla sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Le sang lui monta aux joues. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il en était essoufflé.

-C'est tout? Interrogea-t-il.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Draco accrocha son regard et ajouta:

-Le calice appartient au vampire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry, malgré la situation, se détendit. Ses mains, qui trituraient nerveusement son tee-shirt, retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

-Ce qui signifie que tu es à moi. Autant à mes yeux, qu'aux yeux de la loi.

-La loi? Répéta Harry dont l'esprit embrouillé par le regard du vampire avait du mal à suivre.

-La loi sorcière affirme qu'à partir de la création du lien, le calice appartient à son vampire. Il ne peut en aucun cas lui être enlevé et plus personne n'a de droits sur lui, ni parents, ni tuteurs. Personne. Seul son vampire compte.

Il fit une pause puis, face au regard à présent effrayé du jeune homme, il continua:

-C'est un lien extrêmement puissant. Tu ne peux pas lui résister, comme tu l'as découvert par toi même en voulant partir. Lors des premiers jours, le lien est encore fragile, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Heureusement, ça passera.

Il fit une pause. Son expression ne trahissait aucunes de ses pensées, mais Harry avait la nette impression que le ton de sa voix était amer. Puis il ajouta:

Si le vampire est dépendant du sang de son calice, le calice lui est dépendant de son vampire. Il a besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. De le sentir, de le toucher, de rester auprès de lui. En un certain sens, le lien est si extrême qu'il pousse le calice à désirer être mordu par son vampire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et, d'un geste inconscient, il porta une main à son cou. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le vampire l'avait mordu était ancrée profondément en lui et il savait que lien ou pas, il ne pourrait jamais désirer être mordu. Personne ne pouvait désirer une telle chose.

-Comment brise-t-on ce lien? Demanda-t-il.

Le visage du vampire, déjà fermé, s'assombrit. Il détourna le regard et fixa la fenêtre comme s'il voulait la briser par sa pensée.

-Si le lien pouvait être brisé, tu peux être sûr que j'aurais déjà trouvé un moyen de le faire, répondit sèchement Draco.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry était pétrifié sur place. Les informations que Draco lâchait par brides s'infiltraient en lui comme de l'eau glacée. Alors c'était ça, son destin? Devenir la possession d'un vampire. Son garde-manger? A cette pensée, il se remémora la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le vampire avait planté ses crocs dans son cou et il se glaça d'horreur. Une terreur sans nom l'envahit.

-Un vampire ne peut pas faire de mal à son calice, soupira Draco comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et Harry se rappela que c'était un peu le cas. Il en est incapable. Le lien l'oblige à le protéger.

Harry ne fut pas rassuré pour autant.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen! S'exclama-t-il, combattant le désespoir sans limite qui enflait en lui.

-Le lien est indestructible. Définitif. Comme moi, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

-On ne peut pas rester comme ça toute la vie! Je...J'ai...C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas!

Draco lui lança un regard glacial qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas plus emballé que lui à cette idée. Harry baissa les yeux.

-Tu écoutes ce que je te dis? Tant que le lien perdure, tu seras lié à moi. Et tant que je vivrai, le lien vivra également. Il se trouve que je suis immortel. Ce qui signifie que le lien perdurera toujours. Le seul moyen de le briser, est par la mort du calice, puis du vampire.

-Ca veut dire que je ne mourrai jamais? S'étrangla Harry?

Etrangement, il pensa à Voldemort.

-Tu ne vieilliras pas, en tout cas.

Harry resta bouche bée. Etait-il en train de dire qu'il était lié à un vampire pour le restant de ses jours? Et même plus? Qu'il resterait bloqué à l'âge de seize ans pour toujours?

-Je ne veux pas, dit-il.

A ces mots, Harry sentit une forte colère monter en lui et il réalisa avec un hoquet que ce n'était pas la sienne.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je l'ai voulu? Crois-tu réellement que je souhaite être enchaîné à un humain toute mon existence? Aux yeux des vampires, les calices sont maudits. Ils représentent l'enchaînement, la dépendance, la faiblesse. Je n'ai plus craint la mort depuis des décennies et maintenant, mon existence est liée à la tienne. Qu'y a-t-il de plus fragile que la vie humaine? Qu'y a t-il de plus contraignant qu'un humain? Toutes ces préoccupations, ces besoins, ces désirs, ces _émotions_. Je ne vis que pour moi depuis des dizaines d'années. Juste mon envie du sang à assouvir, ce pour quoi je suis encore de ce monde, inlassablement, après toutes ses années. Juste pour ce goût, cette odeur, ce...Mais toi...Tu surgis dans mon existence et tu m'enchaînes à toi?

Le regard du vampire était si menaçant que Harry se crut obligé de défendre sa vie:

-Je ne l'ai pas voulu! C'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus dans le parc.

Souplement, Draco se releva et s'approcha de son jeune calice. Harry, totalement pétrifié sur place, n'esquissa pas un geste. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait que le vampire s'approche ou s'éloigne. Tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête, dans son corps, qu'il en avait mal au crâne. Draco saisit Harry à la gorge de ses doigts frais et se pencha en avant pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il posa ses lèvres closes sur la carotide palpitante et prit une longue inspiration. De toute son existence, jamais il n'avait senti une odeur aussi merveilleuse. Dès l'instant où il l'avait senti, en revenant dans le parc le matin de cette fameuse nuit, il avait su qu'il mourrait plutôt que de s'en passer.

-Un vampire ne choisit pas d'avoir un calice. Jamais. Comme un humain ne choisit pas de devenir un calice, dit-il. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et crois-moi, si j'avais su, je serais parti en courant à l'autre bout du monde... Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Lorsque le lien se créé, il est irréversible. Vingt quatre heures, et nous sommes enchaînés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

Pour la première fois, il laissa échapper un léger rire, mais qui n'avait rien d'amusé. Son souffle glacé s'échoua contre le cou de Harry qui frissonna. Leur proximité le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise mais il aurait été incapable de s'y soustraire, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Inconsciemment, Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour permettre un meilleur accès à son cou. Les lèvres fraîches du vampire posées sur son cou lui procuraient des sensations incroyables. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de Draco et laissa échapper un léger halètement. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle relation auparavant mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres au niveau du cou ne pouvait amener des sensations aussi merveilleuses. Néanmoins, il était suffisamment lucide pour que son malaise l'emporte sur le plaisir et il se contenta de rester immobile, le rouge aux joues.

-Je crois que pour le calice, tout ceci est finalement assez plaisant, affirma Draco en mordant légèrement le cou de Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement parfaitement audible. Il s'accrocha plus fermement à la chemise de Draco, pour ne pas tomber cette fois. La main du vampire quitta sa gorge et glissa le long de sa clavicule, dans un effleurement à peine perceptible. Harry cessa de respirer, son malaise face à sa position se mélangeant à un bien être indescriptible. Le même sentiment de sécurité semblait accru et, à cet instant précis, il aurait pu penser à Voldemort et en sourire.

-Mais rien ne peut être comparable à ce que je ressens quand ton odeur effleure mes sens, ajouta pompeusement le vampire en inspirant à nouveau dans le cou de son calice.

Finalement, avec un air franchement narquois, Draco s'écarta de Harry. Le garçon dénoua difficilement ses doigts de la chemise du vampire et recula de quelques pas, désirant mettre un peu de distance entre lui et Draco. Tout ce qu'il ressentait face à cette proximité l'effrayait plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Il sentait que le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son corps lui échappait et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Draco retourna s'installer élégamment dans son fauteuil sans un regard pour lui. Harry resta debout devant lui, désœuvré, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses émotions, sans succès. Son regard accrocha son reflet dans le miroir situé au dessus de la cheminée condamnée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses joues rouges. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il regard autour de lui, perplexe et s'aperçut qu'il y voyait parfaitement bien. Sidéré, il porta ses doigts à ses yeux.

-Le venin de vampire a des effets parfois inattendus sur le calice, remarqua Draco qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Harry laissa retomber sa main et se tourna vers lui. Il fut surpris par le désir qui s'empara de lui à la vue du vampire installé confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il dut se forcer à ne pas franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparait pour annihiler la distance qui les séparait. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était effrayant.

Curieusement, Harry n'était pas aussi révolté que la situation ne le justifiait. Le sentiment de sécurité et de bien être qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était ici s'était emparé de son corps entier et il y était déjà agréablement habitué. De toute sa vie, et surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde de la magie, il avait été constamment plongé dans la peur, le danger et l'incertitude. Il n'avait plus jamais eu aucun moment de répit. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vert vers le vampire qui fixait la fenêtre d'un air absent, toujours aussi immobile, il eut la certitude que Voldemort ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Pas ici. Pas auprès de lui. C'était un sentiment dangereusement réconfortant.

-Un calice mange beaucoup plus que la moyenne pour compenser ses pertes de sang régulières, lâcha soudain Draco.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ne me mens pas. Souviens-toi que je _sais_.

Le ton hargneux du vampire effraya Harry qui battit en retraire dans la cuisine. Le cœur battant plus vite que la situation ne le justifiait, il observa les étagères vides et empoussiérées d'un air sceptique. Maintenant que le vampire avait parlé de manger, il s'apercevait qu'il mourrait de faim. Puis tant que ça pouvait le distraire un tant soit peu de ses pensées, il prenait. Il se sentait trop confus pour évaluer sa situation effrayante. Ses mains tremblaient, autant à cause de l'attitude possessive que le vampire venait d'avoir, et dont ses propres réactions avaient été plus qu'effrayantes, que de leur conversation alarmante. D'autant plus qu'après une perte de sang telle qu'il avait subi, il ferait mieux de se sustenter avant d'être pris de vertige. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur qu'il ouvrit un peu brusquement. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, et son cœur battait encore trop vite. A l'intérieur du frigo, il y avait une bouteille en verre. Vide. Harry le referma.

-Je crains que ce ne soit une pièce que je n'utilise pas souvent.

La voix du vampire, claire et nette, lui parvint du salon. Harry, dont le ventre criait à présent famine, fit la moue.

-J'avais deviné, marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

Au fond de la pièce se tenait un immense placard qui montait jusqu'au plafond et prenait toute la largeur du mur. Il en ouvrit une des portes et y trouva un assortiment de couverts en tout genre, la plupart ébréchés. Il fouilla les autres placards, de plus en plus fébrile et finit par dénicher une unique boîte de conserve. Il dut essuyer la poussière pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte de haricots verts.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit une poêle.

Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette explication un peu frileuse de Draco. Il n'a dit que l'essentiel, mais ils découvriront le reste par eux même... En tout cas, leur relation ne restera pas platonique éternellement. En parlant de ça, je viens de me rendre compte que le Rating n'est pas adapté et il passera à M dès le prochain chapitre. Je préfère prévenir.

Le nouveau chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, sans faute, car il est fini.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et A+!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens!

Merci à tous d'être là pour ce quatrième chapitre. J'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira autant sinon plus que les précédents.

Bonne lecture et surtout, Enjoy!

Chapitre 4

"Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder"

Oscar Wilde

Lorsque Harry eut fini de manger son maigre repas, il avait encore faim. Il refit le tour de la cuisine, ouvrant le congélateur, montant sur une chaise pour atteindre les étagères les plus hautes, mais il ne trouva rien de plus à se mettre sous la dent. Il se faisait l'effet de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. A défaut de quelque chose de décent à manger, il s'empara d'un verre et alla le remplir avec l'eau du robinet afin de se désaltérer. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien, et lui permit d'éclaircir ses pensées embrouillées.

Il retourna s'asseoir à table, son verre serré entre ses mains, et se permit enfin de réfléchir à sa situation.

Il était un calice. Ca, c'est ce qu'il savait. Il était devenu, en quelques jours, le partenaire d'un vampire impassible et autoritaire. Prétentieux et hautain. Snob et moqueur. Possessif et protecteur. Soit. En plus de tout cela, il était censé le laisser le mordre sans rien dire. Planter ses canines proéminentes dans la peau fragile de son cou et boire son sang. Harry frissonna. En plus de tout cela, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de ce même vampire sous peine d'atroce souffrance. Se soumettre. Supporter son caractère irascible. Ne pas ouvrir les fenêtres. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il meure? Réjouissant.

On n'échappe pas à sa nature, songea Harry avec ironie. Depuis toujours, il avait eu le chic pour se mettre dans des situations improbables et dangereuses. Celle-ci semblait néanmoins la plus irrévocable. Dangereusement irrévocable.

Harry ne savait pas exactement comment il se sentait lorsqu'il pensait à tout ça. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'impliquait ce fameux lien qui semblait décider à lui ruiner la vie, il était néanmoins conscient que ce lien qui les unissait altérait ses émotions. Toutes les émotions contradictoires qui le frappaient lorsqu'il était prêt du vampire, ce besoin d'être prêt de lui, de s'approcher, de le sentir et le toucher, ce manque lorsqu'il s'éloignait trop de lui, ou d'abandon lorsque le vampire l'ignorait, n'étaient certainement pas de son fait. Jamais il n'aurait consciemment désirer la présence d'un _vampire_. Il n'était pas fou. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce lien. En quelques heures à peine, il l'avait pleinement soumis et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui résister. Un lien qui, par ailleurs, ne pouvait être défait.

Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Un lien qui ne pouvait être défait. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre pleinement conscience qu'il était attaché à ce vampire pour toute sa vie. Et probablement plus. C'était...Harry n'avait pas de mots, en réalité.

De toute façon, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter tout cela. De faire avec. Encore une fois, on ne lui laissait pas le choix. On lui imposait sa vie, son futur, son destin. Tout. Harry était amer. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne à blâmer cette fois-ci, pas même le vampire assis dans le salon et qui devait ruminer la situation autant que lui. Mais c'est si injuste. Pourquoi lui? Encore et toujours? N'avait-il pas été assez malchanceux dans sa vie?

Néanmoins, la perspective de se faire entretenir et protéger par un vampire pour le restant de ses jours avait de quoi le séduire. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'incertitude et la menace de Voldemort, toute sa vie régie par une Prophétie faite avant même sa naissance, l'idée de pouvoir un jour être en sécurité, ne rien craindre, ne plus avoir peur était plus qu'attractive. Même si pour cela il devait accepter de vivre auprès d'un vampire, ou plus important, de le laisser boire son sang.

Pourtant, la Prophétie devait se réaliser. Durant un bref instant, il repensa aux paroles du professeur Dumbledore, lors d'une de leur leçon de l'année précédente. Selon lui, la Prophétie n'avait de sens que parce que Voldemort lui en avait donné un en s'attaquant à lui lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. S'il avait décidé de l'ignorer, alors Harry aurait grandi avec ses parents, aurait peut être eu des frères et sœurs, aurait eu une vie normale. Que se passerait-il si c'était Harry qui ignorait cette Prophétie? Que se passait-il s'il décidait de partir loin de tout ça, là où Voldemort ne pourrait l'atteindre?

Mais Dumbledore avait aussi répondu à cette question. Il pouvait choisir d'ignorer la Prophétie. Cependant, Voldemort n'aurait de cesse de le traquer, toute sa vie. Néanmoins, cette perspective l'inquiéta moins qu'elle ne l'avait fait dans le bureau de son professeur. Il sentait que la présence du vampire apaisait ses craintes et diminuait sa peur de Voldemort. A cet instant, l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvienne à l'atteindre paraissait risible.

Mais si la Prophétie disait vrai, il était le seul qui pouvait détruire Voldemort. Harry savait déjà qu'il ne se résoudrait jamais à abandonner ses amis dans leur lutte contre les Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le monde sorcier sous le joug de Voldemort. Il ne pourrait pas vivre en paix s'il savait que pendant ce temps, Voldemort imposait son ordre et ses idéaux à son bon vouloir.

Harry soupira. Il avait conscience que la décision ne lui appartenait plus. Plus vraiment. Le vampire dans la pièce adjacente avait son mot à dire, désormais, et même s'il n'appréciait pas, Harry se doutait que son avis à lui comptait plus que le sien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se releva. Il resta un moment immobile, écoutant les bruits provenant du salon, mais tout était silencieux. Finalement, il retourna dans le salon.

Draco n'avait pas bougé, mais Harry s'y était attendu. Il n'esquissa pas un geste quand Harry entra, même s'il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

Maintenant qu'il était là, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, ni faire. Il regretta soudain d'avoir quitté la cuisine.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda soudain Draco d'un ton acide.

Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il dérangeait. S'il avait pu, il serait parti en courant, loin d'ici, et ne serait jamais revenu. Un sentiment de rejet inattendu monta en lui, si violent qu'il crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il les refoula du mieux qu'il put. Le visage du vampire apparut de derrière son journal. Harry évita son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil.

-Fais comme chez toi, affirma-t-il. Tu risque fort de passer quelques temps ici, autant que tu te mettes à l'aise.

Sa réponse fut suivit d'un léger sourire. En réalité, c'était plus un étirement des lèvres qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire. Narquois. Harry le fusilla du regard, mais il fut conscient de sa piètre prestation.

Il regarda autour de lui, observant la pièce impersonnelle et froide.

-On ne va quand même pas rester ici pour toujours?

Le vampire haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé, et Harry fut pris de vertige. Il promena son regard sur les murs à la peinture blanche écaillée, la pièce sans vie et empoussiérée. Il s'imagina à la même place, dans vingt ans, avec pour seule compagnie un vampire aigrie et impassible en train de lire des journaux qui n'avaient plus d'intérêt que pour lui. Un sentiment profond de désespoir s'empara de lui.

-Pour l'instant, tant que le lien n'est pas stabilisé, nous sommes très bien ici, décréta Draco qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des émotions instables du garçon.

-Combien de temps il va prendre pour se stabiliser?

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

Merlin qu'il était agaçant. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il attendit quelques secondes, les poings serrés, le temps de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Il avait envie de le secouer, de lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation, de briser cette façade impassible qui commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Mais il savait par avance qu'il ne ferait rien. Même en admettant qu'il puisse être capable de secouer un vampire, il n'osait l'approcher. Ses réactions face à lui étaient bien trop imprévisibles pour qu'il prenne un tel risque.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. C'est impossible. Des gens ont besoin de moi, dehors. Des tas de choses dépendent de moi.

-Harry Potter, le sauver de l'Humanité, dit le vampire. S'il disparaît, la terre arrête de tourner, n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne répondit pas à la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

-Je ne crains que tes amis, et le monde entier, visiblement, ne doivent apprendre à se passer de toi, Harry.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-On voit que vous avez lu les articles immondes que la Gazette a écrit sur moi ces dernières années, répliqua-t-il. Vous me prenez pour un garçon arrogant, un peu instable sur les bords, qui pense que le monde entier tourne autour de sa majestueuse personne.

Le vampire inclina légèrement la tête.

-C'est ainsi que tu es dépeins, oui, acquiesça-t-il doucement.

-Et vous y croyez?

-A toi de me prouver que tu n'es pas celui que les gens pensent que tu es.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il regardait fixement le mur derrière le fauteuil où se tenait le vampire pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était plus facile ainsi.

-Je n'ai rien à prouver. Pas à ces gens de la Gazette, et certainement pas à vous.

-Dans ce cas, je me contenterai de ce qu'écrit la Gazette, puisque je n'ai que cela.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Draco ne renchérit pas, et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry se demanda si le vampire le prenait vraiment pour un garçon imbu de lui même et prétentieux qui portait sa cicatrice comme une couronne. Puis il jugea que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait que faire de ce que le vampire pensait de lui, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry prit son courage de Griffondor à deux mains et demanda:

-Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec moi, dans ce cas? Vous resteriez avec moi, vous pourriez me protéger et je serais avec mes amis.

Il murmurait. Draco lui jeta un regard noir qui fit faire un sursaut à son estomac. Sa gorge se serra. Harry sentait monter en lui un désespoir de plus en plus profond. L'indifférence du vampire face à sa situation, son insensibilité à toute épreuve étaient dures à supporter. De rage et d'impuissance, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les essuya du revers de la main, rageur de se montrer si sensible face à son insensibilité à lui et se détourna. Il l'entendit nettement soupirer d'agacement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. Il devait avoir senti son sentiment de détresse car il pinçait les lèvres avec agacement.

-En admettant que j'accepte, où voudrais-tu aller?

La question était polie, mais Harry ne se fit pas d'illusion. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'espérer. Il pensa aux Dursley, puis imagina la tête de son oncle et de sa tante s'il revenait après trois jours d'absence suivi par un vampire. L'image lui arracha un sourire et il secoua la tête.

-Je veux aller à Londres, dit-il en faisant à nouveau face au vampire.

-Ca tombe bien, car nous sommes à Londres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour préciser qu'il voulait aller au Square Grimmault, mais au dernier moment, il la referma. Il ne pouvait pas parler du Quartier Général. Ni de son emplacement, ni de ce qu'il cachait, ni de ce qu'il s'y passait. Son hésitation arracha un haussement de sourcils au vampire.

-Oui? Insista-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire.

Tout d'eux se fixèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne put se souvenir du sujet de leur discussion. Tous ses muscles se bandèrent, et il fut prêt à franchir la distance qui les séparait pour se rapprocher de lui. Puis Draco secoua son journal et se replongea dedans, et tout disparut.

-Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien pour toi, affirma-t-il, le ton mordant.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, et son crâne cogna un peu durement le mur. Il ferma les yeux et essuya les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Laissez-moi au moins leur envoyer un hibou, finit par supplier doucement.

Draco ne daigna pas relever la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de hibou.

Le poids qui faisait pression sur son être entier était difficile à supporter. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes pour de bon lorsque Draco prit à nouveau la parole:

-Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas un peu de la paix que cette situation t'offre? Tu es en sécurité ici. Ni Voldemort, ni ses Mangemorts, ni personne d'autre ne pourra t'atteindre tant que tu seras sous ma protection. Et tu le seras toujours. Tu seras nourris, logé, protégé, je ne te ferais pas de mal -j'en serais incapable-. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité? Qu'on te fiche la paix. Je ne te demande pas grand chose, en retour.

Harry le regarda, et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres pâles était légèrement moqueur. Il frissonna.

-Il est hors de question que vous vous approchiez de mon cou, souffla-t-il, soudain effrayé.

-Je pensais avoir été clair quand j'ai dit que la principale utilité d'un calice était de nourrir son vampire. Par son sang.

-Utilité? Je ne suis pas un objet!

Draco haussa les épaules et la terreur de Harry laissa place à un air offusqué.

-Jamais, affirma-t-il en relevant le menton, plus par défis qu'autre chose.

Draco ne réagit pas à cet affront, et Harry en fut vaguement surpris. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, Harry, dit-il tranquillement. Tu seras obligé de te soumettre à ma morsure. Et bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Si tu savais l'effet que ton odeur a sur moi à ce moment même, tu ne resterais pas ici.

Harry déglutit, difficilement. Puis il fronça les sourcils lorsque Draco ajouta:

-Il paraît que c'est plutôt plaisant, pour le calice.

-Plutôt plaisant, répéta-t-il. On voit que vous n'étiez pas à ma place, la première fois.

-On voit que tu n'étais pas à la mienne.

Le vampire posa sur lui un regard si affamé que Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se trémoussa, mal à l'aise et s'exclama pour changer de sujet:

-Ecoutez, je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris la situation. Je dois parler à mes amis. Je dois leur dire où je suis, ce que je fais, que je n'ai pas été capturé par les Mangemorts ou que mon oncle ne m'a pas laissé mourir de faim! Ils vont vraiment s'inquiéter.

Draco plissa les yeux. Il laissa échapper un léger sifflement qui résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Harry.

-Je crois que _tu_ n'as pas très bien saisi la situation, mon garçon, souffla-t-il doucement. J'ai depuis de nombreuses années perdu l'habitude d'être sans cesse dérangé pour des raisons aussi futiles les unes que les autres. Or, s'il y a bien une chose que je chéris plus que tout, c'est ma tranquillité. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un humain encombrant dans mes pattes à longueur de journée alors, dorénavant, lorsque tu ne dormiras pas, tu te feras discret. Tu te feras oublier. Est-ce que tu me comprends?

Harry, le souffle coupé par le regard intense posé sur lui, se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Sache également que s'il y a bien quelqu'un que cette situation révolte plus que tout, c'est bien moi. Tu sembles oublier que je n'ai jamais demandé à être lié à toi, à devoir vous supporter, toi et tes jérémiades, pour le reste de mon existence. J'avais des projets de paix et de tranquillité qui viennent d'être réduit à néant en quelques heures à peine, et je te prie de respecter mon deuil.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Bien. Sois sage, maintenant.

Voyant que Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il pinça les lèvres, fit un geste vague de la main, comme s'il cherchait à chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante, et dit:

-L'appartement est vaste. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester planter ainsi. Cela me rend mal à l'aise.

L'estomac de Harry eut un étrange sursaut à l'idée de se faire ainsi congédier. Néanmoins, à la fois vexé et agacé par les paroles du vampire, il suivit la direction indiquée et disparut sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque le garçon disparut dans la pièce adjacente, Draco sentit monter en lui une vague de culpabilité qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Savoir qu'il était la cause directe du mal être de son calice fut difficile à supporter. Tout son instinct de vampire se rebellait contre ce traitement infligé à son précieux calice. Tout était si confus en lui qu'il avait du mal à distinguer ses réelles émotions de ce que le lien le poussait à ressentir. Il ressentait des émotions qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des décennies. Ce besoin irrépressible de protéger quelqu'un, de ne laisser personne -pas même lui même- lui faire du mal, quitte à le couper totalement du monde pour que rien ne l'atteigne. Cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était éloigné de lui, qu'il avait voulu partir loin de lui.

Draco eut tout à la fois envie de le rattraper, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger, de l'allonger sur le canapé miteux et de...

Draco avait soif. En réalité, c'était plus un besoin de s'approprier le garçon, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il lui appartenait, que de réellement assouvir sa soif. Il avait envie de le marquer comme sien, de laisser son empreinte sur son corps et d'enfin combler cette distance qui les séparait et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulut franchir. Mais surtout, il voulait s'imprégner de l'odeur enivrante de son calice. C'était plus qu'une envie, c'était un véritable besoin.

Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas. Il avait tout le temps pour cela. Il sentait la crainte du calice comme si c'était la sienne, et lui sauter dessus pour le mordre ne semblait pas être la meilleure des solutions. Habituellement, c'aurait été le dernier soucis de Draco, mais, pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à accepter, il se sentait incapable de faire du mal au garçon.

Un calice. Il avait un calice. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Draco avait toujours été indépendant, libre, errant au gré de ses envies, bougeant sans cesse, ne restant jamais au même endroit plus de quelques mois d'affilé. Un calice signifiait un rythme de vie, une certaine stabilité, des besoins humains à satisfaire, tout ce qu'il abhorrait et qu'il avait fui toutes ses années. Quant à cette solitude qu'il chérissait tant, il pouvait dès à présent y renoncer.

Un fardeau, songea-t-il, amer en fixant la porte derrière laquelle le garçon avait disparu.

En quittant le salon, Harry était entré dans une large pièce brillamment éclairé par une haute baie-vitrée. Au dehors, il pouvait voir la même place que celle qu'il avait aperçu depuis le salon, pleine d'animation. Le premier détail qui lui sauta aux yeux, fut l'impersonnalité de la pièce, en accord avec le reste de l'appartement. Ici, malgré l'espace, il n'y avait qu'une armoire poussiéreuse poussée contre un mur, dont les portes entrouvertes laissées voir des étagères vides de tout vêtement. Il y avait également un bureau posé en plein milieu de la pièce, comme abandonné. Dans l'un des coins de la pièce, il y avait un lit minuscule, encastré entre le mur et une cheminée condamnée, dont le couvre-lit démodé gisait tristement. Un fauteuil rabougri et empoussiéré, semblable à celui dans lequel le vampire était vautré dans le salon, se tenait près du lit, comme si quelqu'un avait un jour veillé une personne malade.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, ou à voir dans cette chambre, et Harry passa rapidement son chemin. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et poussa la seconde porte. Il entra dans une nouvelle chambre, tout aussi grande et impersonnelle que la première. Un large lit trônait en son centre, en face la baie-vitrée, et un bureau était posé contre le mur. Il n'y avait pas d'armoire, ni de commode, ni de quelconque rangement.

A nouveau, il traversa cette chambre sans vie, un peu affligé par tout cet abandon et poussa la seconde porte, à la droite du lit. Il entra dans une troisième chambre. Elle reflétait parfaitement les deux premières, si ce n'est qu'elle était plus sombre car la seule fenêtre donnait sur la cour intérieure, celle là même qui desservait également la cuisine. En s'approchant de la fenêtre, il s'aperçut qu'en effet, il avait une vue prenante sur la cuisine, de l'autre côté de la cour. Délaissant le lit froid et le bureau inutile, il ouvrit la porte suivante.

S'attendant à une nouvelle chambre, il fut surpris de trouver une immense salle de bain. Le bain fut ce qui attira en premier son attention. Spacieux, il faisait à la fois office de douche et de baignoire et était protégé par une porte vitrée coulissante. Le lavabo était large et surmonté d'un miroir. Il y avait également une armoire, un lave linge et un sèche linge. Le luxe, pensa Harry avec ironie. Néanmoins, au vu de leur état, il se demanda s'ils fonctionnaient encore. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une porte branlante que Harry poussa. C'était un deuxième toilette, en aussi mauvais état que le premier, mais qui semblait fonctionnel.

Harry resta planté au centre de la pièce, sans savoir que faire. Son moral, déjà rudement mis à mal, venait d'être terrassé par toutes ses pièces vides et sans vie. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de positif dans sa situation. Il se sentait totalement soumis à un vampire qui le proclamait comme sien sous prétexte d'un lien que Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait peur. Peur de ses réactions déplacées et incompréhensibles face à ce même vampire, peur de ne pas désirer autant qu'il le devrait de fuir très loin d'ici.

Harry hésita. Il était sûr qu'une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien, et lui permettrait de se détendre. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place après ces derniers jours. Il revint vers la porte, hésitant, et fit jouer le verrou. Il le trouva un peu rouillé mais réussit néanmoins à bloquer la porte. Satisfait, il se dirigea ver l'armoire et en ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Il fut content et surpris de trouver sur l'une des étagères une pile de serviettes, ainsi qu'une collection assez impressionnante de gels douches et shampoings.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'eau tiède de la douche lui fit du bien. Ses muscles se détendirent et il ferma les yeux, savourant l'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules en un jet ininterrompu.

Dans le salon, malgré le journal toujours levé devant ses yeux, Draco ne lisait plus. Il avait écouté avec attention tous les déplacements et gestes du garçon dans l'appartement et était maintenant aux prises avec une envie dévorante.

Tout son être le poussait à se lever et à rejoindre le calice -son calice- dans la salle de bain. L'appartement était grand et la distance qui les séparait tirait sur le lien. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais ça restait néanmoins un tiraillement désagréable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'apaiser.

Néanmoins, s'introduire dans la salle de bain et envahir la douche de Harry ne semblait pas une excellente idée. Même s'il était conscient que le lien poussait le calice à désirer sa présence à ses côtés, il savait aussi que le garçon n'était pas prêt à l'accepter entièrement.

Il avait soif. Le sang doux et chaud du garçon lui manquait, il avait envie de le sentir rouler sur sa langue. Il avait envie de sentir le corps du garçon se tendre lors de la morsure, ses doigts s'agripper à sa chemise et son souffle brûlant balayer ses cheveux. Et par dessus tout, il voulait que la flagrance exquise du calice l'envahisse tout entier. Il voulait s'en enivrer jusqu'à en être imprégné dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Incapable de résister à l'appel de sa soif et du sang de son calice, Draco se leva souplement.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir coupé à ce moment, mais il faut bien garder un peu de suspense pour la suite! En tout cas, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura quelques scènes légèrement citronnées!

Pour ce qui est du reste, je pense qu'il est important que Harry hésite face à sa nouvelle situation de calice. Avec la vie qu'il a eu, l'avenir qui l'attend, maintenant qu'il a la possibilité de s'y soustraire, il est normal qu'il y pense. A sa place, j'y aurais pensé également. Je pense que sa réaction est légitime.

Désolé pour la longue et précise description de l'appartement, mais les premiers chapitres vont être une sorte de huis-clos et je pensais qu'il était important de bien décrire le nouvel environnement de "vie" de Harry pour que vous vous y projetiez mieux. J'espère que vous visualisez bien. Pour précision, c'est l'appartement dans lequel j'ai vécu en coloc pendant deux ans, à quelques détails près. Le notre était loin d'être sans vie et abandonné! Faut dire qu'on n'était pas des vampires. (Et les placards de la cuisine étaient loin d'être vides. Hum)

On se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Merci d'avoir lu!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Merci à toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne pour les réponses. Merci également à **adenoide, Rawr, ankana 87, nepheria4 **et** keza**, pour leurs reviews anonymes.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre très facilement. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

La musique dont je parle à la fin du chapitre est la musique générique de The Hobbit, intitulée **The Hobbti Ending, The Lonely Mountain**. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, d'abord parce qu'elle est juste génialissime. C'est une très belle musique, lente, profonde et entraînante. Je la trouve parfaite pour l'usage que je compte en faire. Mais aussi parce qu'elle va être récurrente dans la fic. Draco a un but, il ne l'écoute pas juste parce qu'elle me plait^^. Bref, je vous la conseille vivement.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

Chapitre 5

L'attendu n'arrive point, c'est l'inattendu qui se présente.

Le désespoir avait fini par prendre le dessus sur tout autre sentiment. Accablé par le poids des derniers événements et de toutes ses réactions qu'il ne comprenait ni ne contrôlait, Harry s'était assis au fond de la baignoire, laissant les trombes d'eau chaude tomber sur ses épaules crispées. Son regard vert fixait le mur d'un blanc laiteux sans le voir. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver les pensées positives qui l'avaient assaillies quelques minutes auparavant. Avait-il réellement réussi à trouver des points positifs à cette situation? Il avait du mal à y croire.

Pour l'heure, il se sentait piégé, repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation là. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours bénéficié d'aide et de soutient. Ses amis avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir et le conseiller et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de les contacter. Paradoxalement, la situation était si étrange et embarrassante qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de la partager avec ses amis. Comment leur annoncer en douceur qu'il était devenu l'objet d'un vampire possessif et dominant? Harry avait du mal à s'accommoder et à accepter sa nouvelle situation, et il était en un sens content que ça reste entre le vampire et lui pour l'instant. Il ne pourrait compter que sur lui même pour se sortir de cette situation. Harry était déterminé à trouver une solution. Il y en avait forcément une. Il ne pouvait pas rester prisonnier ici, enfermé par le vampire sous prétexte d'un lien idiot qui les unissait.

Mais Harry avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucune solution. Le problème le plus majeur était bien le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner du vampire sans ressentir un sentiment de manque insoutenable, sans parler de cette douleur qui lui avait tiraillé la poitrine et qu'il n'avait nullement envie d'expérimenter à nouveau. Forcément, si son but était de s'échapper, ce fait là était problématique.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qu'il sentait à nouveau monter. Encore. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions, et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il se sentait comme déréglé. Lui qui ne pleurait habituellement jamais, voilà qu'il se transformait en véritable fontaine. Lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons, voilà qu'une force irrépressible le poussait vers un vampire. Il n'avait jamais été un grand mangeur, ni un grand dormeur, et pourtant il était levé depuis quelques heures à peine et se sentait déjà somnolent. Sans parler de la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre malgré la boîte de haricots qu'il venait d'engloutir. Lui qui avait toujours été indépendant et fort, il avait envie de se laisser aller et de laisser le vampire s'occuper de tout, et ne plus avoir à se soucier de rien. Fichu vampire.

-Est-ce penser à moi qui te fait déprimer ainsi? C'est vexant.

Harry sursauta. Il tourna brusquement la tête et s'aperçut que le vampire était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, inexplicablement ouverte. Il le fixait intensément de son regard gris, avec son visage aussi insondable qu'à l'ordinaire et son immobilité toujours aussi inhumaine. Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais il resta sagement assis dans la baignoire, recroquevillé sur lui même, cachant du mieux qu'il put sa nudité au regard scrutateur qui l'observait. Malgré son malaise, il du se rendre à l'évidence: la soudaine apparition du vampire dans la pièce avait chassé toutes ses interrogations et ses angoisses. Un calme apaisant s'empara de lui. Néanmoins, rien, pas même la présence apaisante du vampire à ses côtés, n'aurait pu dissiper le sentiment de malaise et de gêne intense qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait nu et Harry n'aurait pu imaginer circonstances plus déplaisantes.

-Vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer de moi? Demanda-t-il, un brin hargneux pour masquer son trouble. Ce n'est pas très poli d'investir la salle de bain quand quelqu'un l'utilise.

-Tu t'y habitueras, rétorqua Draco sans sourire.

Leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent et Harry fut happé par les prunelles grises en un tiers de seconde. Une vague de bien être qui commençait dangereusement à être familière s'insinua en lui, balayée en quelques instants par un besoin irrépressible d'être près de lui. S'il n'avait pas été dans une position aussi gênante, et aussi nu, il n'aurait certainement pas pu résister à ce besoin presque instinctif. Mais la conscience cuisante de sa nudité, ajoutée à la conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment _lui_ qui voulait cela, lui permit de rester de marbre. Il ne put cependant empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

Draco cligna une fois des yeux pour délivrer son calice de son regard. Aussitôt libéré, Harry se détourna de lui et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il appréciait de moins en moins cette hypnose récurrente. Le vampire avait les lèvres étrangement pâles, presque blanches. Avec ses yeux gris, et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, la seule touche de couleur venait de ses vêtements de marque. En le dévisageant ainsi, prenant grand soin d'éviter ses yeux, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait soif. Il le sentit, en quelque sorte. Aussi dévastatrice que la vague de calme qui s'était emparée de lui à la vue du vampire, la peur qui l'envahit à cette découverte le terrassa presque.

-Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous pouvez partir, dit-il et il fut dépité d'entendre sa voix trembler.

Le vampire n'esquissa pas un geste, mais Harry s'y attendait. Ils restèrent sans rien dire durant une longue minute, Draco fixant Harry et Harry évitant son regard.

-Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas? Demanda finalement Draco.

Harry sut instinctivement de quoi il parlait. Il hocha la tête et se demanda si Draco sentait sa peur comme lui sentait sa soif. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait s'y soustraire. C'était le rôle du calice, après tout. Et même s'il refusait, il savait que ça n'empêcherait pas le vampire de prendre son dû. Il frissonna alors que ses pensées revenaient à nouveau sur la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de la première morsure.

-Je ne veux pas, souffla-t-il et son ton sonna si désespéré qu'il en eut instantanément honte.

Draco ne dit rien, mais il se redressa. Harry cessa de respirer en le voyant s'approcher de la baignoire. Il se demanda comment il réagirait si le vampire commençait à se déshabiller pour le rejoindre sous la douche. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il s'empara de la serviette que Harry avait laissé sur le radiateur près de la baignoire et la lui tendit. Puis il éteint l'arrivée d'eau. Précipitamment, Harry s'enveloppa avec soin dans la serviette et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle recouvrait tout son corps, il se redressa. Il enjamba le bord de la baignoire avec précaution et frissonna lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage glacé.

Tentant de faire abstraction du regard impassible posé sur lui, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements jetés négligemment au sol. Ils étaient sales, mais c'était les seuls qu'il avait et loin de lui l'envie de rester en tenue d'Adam face au regard scrutateur du prédateur. Cependant, la voix froide du vampire l'arrêta net:

-Non, viens.

Harry se retourna et s'aperçut que Draco s'avançait vers lui. Il le regarda approché, son estomac douloureusement tordu, attendant et redoutant ce rapprochement. Une main fraîche et autoritaire se posa sur sa nuque. Le contact détendit instantanément ses muscles qu'il avait inconsciemment crispés et le vampire l'entraîna vers la porte. Harry tenta de résister, car il était toujours nu sous sa serviette et ne comptait pas le rester. Mais le vampire le tenait fermement, et il n'avait aucune échappatoire, ce qui décupla son angoisse. Finalement, il se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce. Ils traversèrent les deux chambres, la main exigeante de Draco guidant Harry sans lui laisser un moyen de s'échapper. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la première chambre, la plus grande et lumineuse, mais aussi la plus austère, Draco l'entraîna en direction du petit lit qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Il s'arrêta net mais fut aussitôt poussé en avant par la main exigeante posée sur sa nuque. Il resserra sa prise sur sa serviette et résista à la pression qui l'incitait à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Assis-toi Harry, ordonna Draco d'une voix ferme mais conciliante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Demanda doucement le jeune garçon qui fixait le lit avec un air proche de l'horreur.

Draco poussa Harry avec plus de fermeté et le jeune calice tomba sur le matelas. Draco défit le lit et écarta les couvertures. Voyant que le calice ne semblait pas décidé à s'allonger, il esquissa un sourire en coin sardonique, posa ses deux mains à plat sur les épaules du garçon et l'enjoignit strictement à basculer en arrière. Harry tomba sur le matelas, le cœur battant si vite qu'il semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine. Il tenait la serviette si fort contre lui que les jointures de ses poings en étaient blanches.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Répéta-t-il, angoissé.

Le lit était étroit et il se cala contre le mur pour s'écarter du vampire debout devant lui. Lorsque le vampire s'empara entre deux doigts agiles de sa serviette, il l'agrippa avec plus de force encore. Mais Draco tira plus fermement, et Harry s'empressa de se glisser sous la lourde couette pour cacher sa nudité, tandis que le vampire lâchait la serviette sur le sol. Harry se couvrit jusqu'au menton, et fut amplement soulagé de voir que le vampire ne l'en empêchait pas.

Harry était mortifié comme jamais. Si mal à l'aise qu'il envisageait d'en mourir bientôt. Nu et soumis face à la présence imposante du vampire, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Puis lorsque Draco commença à déboutonner sa chemise en lin avec rapidité, il s'arrêta de respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, encore. Vous ne pouvez pas venir.

-Pourquoi pas?

Harry regarda la chemise glisser au sol avec un bruit mat.

-Parce que je ne veux pas! S'écria-t-il, cédant à la panique. Donnez-moi au moins un pyjama.

Pour la première fois, le vampire esquissa un sourire en coin narquois qui semblait sincère. L'une de ses canines apparut, et le regard vert du calice glissa dessus, plus effrayé que fasciné. C'était ça qui devait se planter dans son cou?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir des pyjamas dans mes armoires? Dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir vous avoir dans mon lit?

Le sourire du vampire disparut et il posa sur son calice un regard glacial.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te laisser le choix?

Harry ne répondit rien. Horrifié, il observa le vampire monter sur le lit et s'installer au dessus de lui. Draco se coucha entièrement sur son calice, par dessus la couverture. Harry, dont le vague soulagement à le voir garder au moins son pantalon avait vite été balayé par la panique en le voyant investir son lit, cessa de penser. Il ne voyait plus que le regard gris au dessus de lui, flottant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était si près de lui que quelques mèches blondes effleuraient ses joues et son front. Le poids du corps du vampire sur le sien n'avait rien de lourd ou d'agressif mais il se sentait pris au piège. Prisonnier d'une étreinte qu'il ne voulait pas mais à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire. C'était contraignant, et dominateur. Harry n'appréciait que moyennement, mais il était entièrement soumis au lien qui contrôlait chacune de ses émotions.

Peu à peu, noyé dans le regard gris et l'odeur forte du vampire, son cœur se calma et ses muscles se détendirent. Ses pensées affolées se calmèrent, sa peur s'apaisa. Un peu. Il redoutait trop ce qui risquait d'arriver pour pouvoir se détendre totalement.

Finalement, au bout de longues et intenses minutes à se fixer, le visage du vampire glissa doucement sur le côté. Sa joue fraîche glissa contre celle rugueuse de Harry, ses cheveux caressèrent sa tempe gauche et ses lèvres glacées effleurèrent son oreille. Harry retint son souffle mais le vampire se contenta de prendre une longue inspiration qui fit frissonner son calice.

-Détends-toi, souffla Draco.

Harry frissonna. La voix du vampire tout contre son oreille l'apaisa aussitôt. Plus bas, au dessus de la couverture, le genou de Draco appuya contre les jambes de Harry pour les écarter et se glisser entre elles. La tête bloquée par les coudes du vampire, Harry était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ou de se soustraire à cette étreinte. Le vampire n'était pas agressif, mais il ne lui laissait aucuns moyens de se dérober et soumettait totalement son calice à ses envies. Paradoxalement, Harry n'était plus sûr de rien. Il sentait que si le vampire s'écartait brutalement de lui, le sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait déjà expérimenté reviendrait. Mais même en oubliant le lien qui influait sur ses émotions, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginé. Le corps masculin collé au sien à travers la couverture n'était pas accablant comme il s'y était attendu. C'était dominateur, contraignant mais pas brusque.

-Sois sage, ordonna Draco, son souffle froid chatouillant l'oreille de son calice. Je vais te mordre.

Harry était tellement ébloui par toutes ses sensations inédites que les paroles du vampire mirent un certain temps à prendre un sens dans son esprit embrouillé. Lorsqu'il prit la mesure de sa dernière phrase, les lèvres du vampire avaient déjà glissé sous son oreille, puis dans son cou, sur sa jugulaire. L'effroi qui l'envahit fut si vif que tout bien être disparut immédiatement. La panique n'en fut d'autant plus décuplée qu'il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, bloqué par les couvertures et l'étreinte de fer du vampire. il ne put ni tourner la tête pour échapper à ses lèvres inquisitrices qui caressaient son cou, ni lever les bras pour essayer de le repousser.

Pour Draco néanmoins, il lui fut impossible de ne pas ressentir la panique et la peur de son calice. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, son souffle qui s'était apaisé s'accéléra à nouveau et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Ce bruit doux et irrégulier enflamma encore plus sa soif et il lui fut d'autant plus difficile de se retenir de le mordre.

-N'essaie pas de me repousser, ordonna-t-il sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Je risque de mal le prendre et de réagir un peu durement. Crois-moi, tu n'en as pas envie.

-Je ne veux pas, dit Harry. S'il vous plaît.

Son ton était suppliant mais il n'eut pas la force d'en avoir honte. Les deux perles grises du vampire revinrent dans son champs de vision et Harry referma la bouche. Draco avait la bouche entre-ouverte et la pointe de ses canines brillait au dessus de Harry. Il frissonna malgré la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière et le regard de Draco effleura la légendaire cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il se pencha encore un peu plus en avant et ses propres mèches blondes caressèrent le visage de son calice.

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à penser. La chaleur que dégageait le calice était si intense qu'elle arrivait à réchauffer son propre corps même à travers la couverture qui les séparait. Son odeur entêtante était partout et frappait Draco avec une force terrible à chacune de ses inspirations. Il était totalement sous l'emprise de cette odeur, comme un drogué. Sa soif le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Etre si près de ce sang si convoité, sans pouvoir l'atteindre pour autant, le rendait doucement fou. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il sentait que si le calice essayait de se dérober au moment de la morsure, il pourrait réagir violemment. Néanmoins, la peur du garçon était si palpable qu'il ne put se résoudre à le mordre. Entre sa soif et le besoin instinctif de protéger son calice, il avait choisi.

-Tu en as besoin, Harry, murmura-t-il en le vrillant de son regard.

Le voir ainsi soumis tout entier à lui étant tout aussi grisant que l'anticipation de la morsure.

-Ton corps produit plus de sang qu'un humain moyen pour pouvoir satisfaire la soif de ton vampire. Si je ne te mords pas régulièrement, cette production excessive de sang pourrait se révéler dangereuse.

Il passa son index sur les lèvres aussi rouges du calice que les siennes étaient blanches. Son souffle chaud effleura son doigt. Il laissa son doigt glisser sous son menton, et lui rejeta la tête en arrière, en un geste doux mais ferme.

-Sois sage maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Il se pourrait que ce soit plus plaisant que tu ne le penses.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le cou du calice. Elle glissèrent le long de sa jugulaire tandis que d'une main, il maintenait fermement la tête de Harry rejetée en arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Puis il vint lécher les deux marques nettes qui ornaient déjà le cou de son calice suite à sa première morsure. Harry tressaillit. Sous la couverture, ses mains se refermèrent en un poing. Il ferma les yeux et, totalement impuissant, attendit. Lorsqu'il sentit les deux pointes acérées des canines remplacer la douceur de la langue se poser sur sa jugulaire et appuyer fermement contre la peau tendre de son cou, il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal.

Puis les deux canines percèrent la peau et se plantèrent fermement dans l'artère.

Ce fut si inattendu que Harry laissa échapper un halètement parfaitement audible. La douleur fulgurante qu'il avait tant redoutée n'arriva jamais. Pourtant, il sentit parfaitement la peau de son cou céder face à l'insistance des canines. Il les sentit parfaitement s'enfoncer et se planter profondément dans son cou. Mais il n'y eu aucune douleur. Bien au contraire.

Au moment même où les canines se plantèrent dans son cou, une vague de plaisir indescriptible s'empara de lui. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il laissa échapper un nouveau halètement indécent. Son corps se tendit à l'extrême. Inconsciemment, il rejeta de lui même la tête en arrière, se cognant à la tête de lit sans s'en rendre compte. Les doigts du vampire qui tenaient toujours son menton glissèrent derrière sa nuque qu'il souleva pour l'arquer.

Puis Harry entendit distinctement, tout près de son oreille, le vampire prendre une première gorgée. Il aspira longuement le sang et déglutit paresseusement. Ce simple geste envoya des ondes de plaisir sans précédent dans tout le corps de son calice. La sensation du sang quittant son corps le remplit d'extase. Harry agrippa la couverture comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Draco était dans le même état que son calice. L'extase qui s'était emparée de lui lui faisait tourner la tête. Le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge était chaud et doux. Il s'emplissait de ce sang et de l'odeur du garçon à en devenir ivre. Jamais un sang ne l'avait autant comblé. N'avait été aussi bon sur sa langue. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu arrêter de boire à cet instant là. Lorsqu'il ressentit le plaisir indicible de son calice à travers le lien, il esquissa un sourire dans son cou.

Harry sentit parfaitement les lèvres du vampire s'étirer contre son cou. Il ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas de boire pour autant. Il prit une nouvelle longue aspiration et un nouveau gémissement passa les lèvres de Harry. Cette nouvelle gorgée envoya directement des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de son calice, jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Les yeux toujours fermés, le souffle saccadé et le corps tendu, Harry était au prise avec un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il avait conscience de tout ce que faisait le vampire, de ses canines profondément enfoncées dans son cou et de sa pomme d'adam qui se soulevait lorsqu'il déglutissait doucement. L'une de ses mains agrippait fermement sa nuque en un geste possessif et sévère.

Le genou du vampire, jusqu'à alors posé sagement entre les jambes de Harry pour le soutenir et ne pas écraser le calice, remonta doucement. Il le frotta nonchalamment contre l'érection qu'arborait son calice. Harry, tellement pris dans son extase ne s'en offusqua même pas. Lorsque la deuxième mains du vampire se faufila sous la couverture et effleura doucement son ventre en une caresse aérienne, il en fut à peine conscient tellement toute son attention était dirigée vers ce qui se passait plus haut.

S'enhardissant, et profitant de l'état de béatitude totale de son calice, la main fraîche du vampire descendit lentement le long de ses hanches. La caresse était aérienne, à peine appuyée, car comme Harry, il était concentré sur le sang qu'il aspirait fiévreusement. Il effleura son bassin, sa cuisse, puis son aine. Harry était en feu. Tout était trop fort, trop intense. Lui qui n'avait jamais goûté aux plaisirs de la chair, il plongeait dedans de façon vertigineuse.

Finalement, lorsque les doigts froids du vampire effleurèrent l'érection brûlante de son calice, Harry prit soudainement conscience de ce qui arrivait. Son cœur rata un battement. Mais il était incapable de penser de façon cohérente, pas avec un vampire pendu à son cou qui buvait son _sang_. Et qui par la même lui conférait un plaisir extatique. Le plaisir de la morsure, combiné aux effleurements légers des doigts du vampire sur son érection faisaient monter en lui une vague dévorante qui balayait tout sur son passage. Draco prit une gorgée particulièrement longue, et ce nouveau geste, plus que les caresses qu'il lui proférait sur son sexe, l'amena à un orgasme foudroyant.

Harry gémit sans retenu. Son corps s'arqua autant que possible sous celui du vampire et il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, essoufflé. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa poitrine se soulevait en rythme. Derrière ses paupières closes, des étoiles dansaient. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de redescendre sur terre. Il était tellement pris dans ses sensations nouvelles, laissant tranquillement la vague déferlante refluer, qu'il ne prit pas de suite conscience que le vampire s'était retiré. Lorsqu'il ouvrit difficilement ses paupières lourdes, deux yeux gris le fixaient.

Draco haussa un unique sourcil aristocratique. Ses lèvres avaient pris une délicieuse teinte rouge, alors que celles de Harry avaient perdu toute couleur. Il tenait toujours fermement sa nuque.

-C'était douloureux? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry ne répondit rien. Maintenant que l'extase retombait, il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Ses paupières se refermèrent. Il poussa un long soupir et sentit vaguement la langue du vampire lécher l'endroit de la morsure. Il frissonna à nouveau .Harry accueillit sa lourde torpeur avec un grand soulagement car il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais.

-Tu as été sage, souffla le vampire dans son cou.

Il inspira à nouveau l'odeur du jeune garçon. Puis revint à son visage. Sa pâleur et ses lèvres décolorées auraient été inquiétantes dans d'autres circonstances. Draco ressentit parfaitement la fatigue assommante qui s'empara du calice. Il se pencha vers lui et ajouta en caressant doucement le ventre du calice:

-Et moi aussi.

Lentement, Draco se redressa. Il observa quelques secondes le visage endormi du garçon couché sous lui. Comblé comme il ne l'avait jamais été par cette dernière prise de sang, il vit pour la première fois un côté positif à cette nouvelle situation. Il avait lu que la morsure était plaisante pour le calice, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir lui même un tel extase. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche était indescriptible. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer d'un tel sang, il en avait douloureusement conscience. Le calice n'aurait qu'à tenir le rythme.

Lorsque Draco quitta le lit, il sentit le corps du calice se tendre sous la couverture. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, ses muscles se crispèrent. Draco l'observa, interdit. Il avait lu la nuit précédente que les calices dormaient de longues heures après une morsure pour palier au manque de sang et à l'anémie qui se profilait. Il ne se réveillerait que quand son corps aurait fait des réserves de sang suffisantes pour le maintenir en bonne santé. Pour Draco, c'était la perspective de passer quelques heures au calme, seul. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de passer ses heures là à son chevet.

Draco observa le visage crispé du garçon, un certain agacement transparaissant sur ses traits.

Il se pencha et attrapa l'ordinateur portable posé sur le montant de la cheminée. Il le posa sur ses genoux tandis que la respiration irrégulière du calice couché derrière lui emplissait la pièce. Et alors que le doux soleil de fin d'après midi entrait à flot dans la pièce, il mit en route un morceau de musique lent et profond. Il le programma pour tourner en bouche, et posa l'ordinateur sur la table de chevet. Aussitôt, le rythme entraînant et doux de la musique envahit la pièce. Puis Draco se rallongea contre le calice profondément endormi. Le lit était étroit mais c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait choisi celui là. Il souleva la couverture et se glissa contre le corps brûlant de son calice. Il colla le dos du garçon contre son torse nu et enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant longuement pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Il referma ses bras puissants autour du torse frêle du calice et le serra contre lui. Il sentit aussitôt le garçon se détendre brusquement. Harry soupira longuement dans son sommeil et Draco se prépara à passer de longues heures, bercé par la musique et le souffle lent de son calice endormi.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

C'est bien la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène, légèrement citronnée, et j'espère que ça tient la route. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura des lemon dans cette fic, si je me lancerais dans ce genre d'écriture ou non. J'ai bien conscience que dans une fic vampire/calice, ce ne sont pas les relations sexuelles qui manquent, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de les décrire. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, et je n'ai pas envie que ça tourne ridicule et que ça gâche un peu la fic.

Je vais y réfléchir.

En attendant, on se retrouve la semaine pour la suite!

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut!

Merci d'être encore et toujours au rendez-vous!

J'espère que vous allez bien, déjà ^^

Je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait autant plu. Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi, donc ça m'a beaucoup rassurée. Pour ce qui est du lemon, je verrai comment je le sens le moment venu.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans mes réponses. Merci également aux Guests: ankana87, nepheria4, shishi-sama, Annaria.

Ce chapitre est un peu différent des précédents. Harry n'a pas fini d'attirer des emmerdes à Draco... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Enjoy!

.

Chapitre 6

La mort prévue est la plus odieuse des morts

.

.

Dans la nuit silencieuse, deux silhouettes se faufilaient discrètement le long des rues sombres et étroites de l'allée des Embrumes. Elles se suivaient de près, leurs longues capes noires se frôlant en virevoltant autour d'elles. Sans un mot, elles s'engouffrèrent dans un des cafés miteux qui pullulaient en ces lieux. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était étouffante. Une étrange fumée jaunâtre tourbillonnait dans l'air, lui même chargé de tabac sorcier, âcre, qui piquait la langue. La large salle, basse de plafond semblait les écraser tous. Autour de tables bancales et sales, les rebuts de la société sorcière jouaient aux cartes ou buvaient des mélanges aux couleurs improbables.

Lorsque les deux Mangemorts entrèrent, la porte se referma derrière eux avec un long grincement. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et un silence révérencieux s'abattit dans la salle surpeuplée. Les Mangemorts traversèrent la pièce sans un regard pour personne et disparurent derrière une porte branlante engoncée derrière le comptoir. Le patron, derrière son bar, les regarda passer sans rien dire. La cage d'escalier était plongée dans l'obscurité, et tous deux sortirent leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer. Ils entreprirent l'ascension en silence d'abord, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux laisse échapper un long soupir.

Ce geste sembla profondément agacer son compagnon qui fit brusquement volte face et chuchota hargneusement en brandissant sa baguette illuminée devant lui:

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer, Rabastan, je te jure que je te donne une bonne raison de le faire. Compris?

L'autre, éblouis par la lumière jaillissant de la baguette, approuva, et ils reprirent leur ascension.

-C'est juste que je trouve particulièrement stupide d'aller dénicher des prédateurs directement dans leur tanière, souffla Rabastan tout en essayant de garder une certaine dignité.

Non, il n'avait pas peur. C'est juste qu'il avait conscience que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était un acte dangereux.

-Tu peux m'attendre dehors si tu veux. Mais je ne manquerais pas d'informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la lâcheté de certains de ses fidèles. Dont il serait bien prompt à se débarrasser.

-Ne me traite pas de lâche! Répliqua Rabastan en réprimant un frisson face à la mention de leur terrible Maître.

Il se tut un instant puis ajouta doucement:

-Dénoncer son propre frère. Tu n'as donc aucune loyauté envers ta famille? Ou alors c'est la folie de Bellatrix, et sa loyauté envers le Maître qui déteint sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de Bellatrix pour être fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un grand homme, et quand il sera au pouvoir, il saura nous remercier pour ce que nous avons fait pour lui.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Si nous ne sommes pas mort d'ici là, fit remarquer Rabastan tandis qu'ils atteignaient le palier du premier étage.

Rodolphus ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse, mais toute discrétion fut tuer dans l'œuf par le grincement de la porte lorsqu'elle pivota sur ses gonds. Les deux Mangemorts retinrent leur souffle et entrèrent dans le couloir, éclairé par la faible lueur des bougies, suspendues au mur à intervalles réguliers.

-Des vampires, murmura Rodolphus tout en éteignant sa baguette. Le Maître prône la suprématie du sang et pourtant, il veut s'allier avec ces êtres répugnants suceurs de sang. De sang pur, parfois.

-Je croyais que tu faisais confiance au Maître, répliqua son frère Rabastan sur le même ton.

-Bien sûr. Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis là, à aller parlementer avec des vampires assoiffés qui se fichent complètement de nos histoires de sorciers.

Rodolphus se tut un instant, puis ajouta:

-Faire confiance ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je suivrais mon Maître où qu'il aille, mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon cul.

-C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, de toute façon, dit Rabastan, avec justesse.

Comme si on pouvait refuser quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il ordonnait à ses Mangemorts de se lancer sur eux même le sortilège du Doloris, la plupart s'exécuterait sans rien dire. Alors, aller rendre visite à quelques vampires...Forcément, à moins que les négociations tournent mal, c'était bien moins douloureux.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir silencieux sur quelques mètres, le souffle court, puis Rodolphus reprit la parole:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Ca s'est bien passé la première fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui.

Rabastan, peu désireux de partager ses craintes et ses doutes, fut-ce avec son propre frère, se contenta de siffler:

-Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui marquait l'antre des vampires, les deux frères arboraient le même air craintif, et angoissé. Rodolphus rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, à l'abri des regards des vampires, mais à portée de main, et frappa trois coups à la porte.

.

On dit que les habitudes ont la vie dure. C'est probablement pour cette raison que Lionel avait continué à fumer après sa transformation. Bien des années plus tard, tenir sa pipe -aussi vieille que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire- entre ses doigts, la bourrer avec application, la porter à ses lèvres, étaient tout autant de plaisirs qu'il avait appris à savourer. Les effets du tabac, néanmoins, avaient totalement disparu. Ca ne lui avait pas manqué. L'attrait du sang, son goût et son odeur valait tous les trésors du monde. D'une addiction à une autre, après tout, autant garder la plus puissante, et la meilleure.

Ainsi, Lionel fumait la pipe. De retour à Londres depuis deux ans, lorsque les choses avaient commencé à bouger à nouveau dans le Londres sorcier, il revenait régulièrement à cet endroit pour passer quelques heures avec quelques connaissances. Il ne les considérait pas comme des amis, bien qu'il les connaissait depuis des dizaines d'années. Juste des connaissances. Tous, autant les uns que les autres, chérissaient leur indépendance et leur solitude, et n'avait besoin de personne pour traverser les siècles.

Il côtoyait Louis, Joey et Draco depuis quelques siècles. Ils s'étaient tous croisés à de nombreuses reprises, de par le monde, toujours là où l'action se trouvait. A chaque guerre, chaque conflit, chaque événement mondial, grand rassemblement, manifestation, ils s'y retrouvaient, attirés par les foules qui promettaient quantité de sang et par l'action qui promettait de chasser l'ennui, au moins pour quelques temps.

Il n'y avait pas de plus grand ennemi pour un vampire que l'ennui. Condamnés à errer en ce bas monde pour l'éternité, avec pour seule obligation celle de se nourrir de sang plusieurs fois par semaine, chaque jour, chaque année passée était un combat contre l'ennui. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'assister à toute cette agitation autour de soi, tous ces gens qui couraient après chaque seconde, de peur de les laisser s'échapper, et n'avoir à se soucier de rien. Lionel craignait le temps qui passe. Pas de la même façon que les humains, sorciers comme moldus, car sur lui, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise, il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Non, lui, ce qu'il craignait, c'était ce monde qui fourmillait sans jamais s'arrêter, jour après jour, ce monde qui changeait et évoluait autour de lui, le temps qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de défiler. Alors que lui restait inlassablement là, toujours inchangé. L'ennui, pour un vampire, s'était dépérir à petit feu. S'il regardait trop longtemps le monde s'affairer sans rien faire, il finirait inévitablement par dépérir. Après tout, qui y-a-t-il de plus terrible que mourir d'ennui? Surtout lorsqu'on ne peut pas mourir? Lionel ne voulait pas agoniser d'ennui jusqu'à la fin des temps, très peu pour lui.

L'immortalité avait du bon. Les premiers siècles. Peu à peu, elle perdait son goût et ne restait plus qu'un fardeau.

Lionel, comme beaucoup de vampires, avait voué son immortalité au sang. Et à son combat contre l'ennui. Un combat de tous les jours.

Aussi fut-il content lorsque les Mangemorts s'approchèrent de la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait, fumant tranquillement sa pipe. Un peu de distraction en cette chaude soirée d'été était la bienvenue. D'autant plus qu'il venait de perdre pour la troisième fois d'affilée aux cartes, et qu'il y avait laissé une petite fortune. Sans parler de Joey qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer en l'exhortant à miser sa précieuse pipe, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques années.

Lorsque les Mangemorts entrèrent après que Lionel eut ouvert la porte, le vampire était à nouveau installé dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées et pipe entre les dents.

.

Lorsque Rodolphus et Rabastan entrèrent dans la petite pièce, les vampires étaient installés exactement comme la semaine passée, au détail près. Rodolphus balaya la pièce mal éclairée du regard, et du se rendre à l'évidence. Un des vampires était absent. Il en fut aussitôt contrarié, car, d'après ses ressentis de leur première rencontre, il lui avait semblé être le leader. Si leader il y avait parmi les vampires. C'était certainement le plus vieux, donc le plus influent, tout simplement. Ou juste le plus charismatique.

L'odeur de vieux tabac qui flottait dans la pièce sans aération rendait l'air irrespirable pour les deux humains qui mirent plusieurs secondes à s'habituer. Rodolphus fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui valut de recevoir un regard noir de la part de son frère.

-Messieurs bonsoir, salua poliment Rabastan.

Oui, les Mangemorts sont capables de faire preuve de politesse, du moins lorsque la situation n'est pas au beau fixe. Il pensa bien s'enquérir de leur santé respective, mais jugea la question un peu déplacée. Des vampires pouvaient-ils aller mal?

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises inoccupées autour de la table dans un silence pesant. Les deux Mangemorts échangèrent un regard un peu angoissé. La première rencontre avait été brève, et tendue. Les vampires s'étaient montrés froids et peu intéressés, mais enclins à réfléchir à la proposition. Ils avaient laissé sous-entendre la possibilité d'une alliance. Mais le Lord n'était pas dupe. Une alliance avec des vampires ne pouvaient être stable. il n'avait aucun moyen de se garantir leur fidélité. Si accord il y avait, les vampires resteraient totalement indépendants, et il ne serait pas question de les convoquer comme il sifflait ses Mangemorts, ni d'exiger d'eux obéissance et soumission. Cependant, une telle alliance ne pourrait qu'être bénéfice, et il avait tout intérêt à se qu'elle se concrétise.

-Vous êtes revenus, finalement, remarqua Joey avec une certaine condescendance.

Il esquissait un sourire en coin arrogant qui laissait apparaître ses deux canines proéminentes. Les regards des deux Mangemorts restèrent bloqués dessus, comme hypnotisés. Puis Joey se pencha en avant pour battre les cartes avec agilité et les Mangemorts détournèrent précipitamment le regard.

-Bien sûr, que nous sommes revenus, répondit Rabastan d'un ton neutre. Notre Maître n'a qu'une seule parole. Et de votre côté? Avez-vous réfléchit à sa proposition?

Aucun des vampires ne répondit, et le silence s'installa. Rabastan se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et jeta un regard appuyé à son frère. Rodolphus balaya la pièce du regarda et se sentit obligé de demander:

-Où est votre ami?

L'immobilité des trois vampires était extrêmement perturbante. Ils se tenaient droit dans leur fauteuil, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs et leurs trois regards ternis par les années posés sur eux. Leurs visages pâles étaient insondables. Malgré la couleur de leurs cheveux qui variait du brun foncé au blond cendré, leur pâleur, leur immobilité et leur charisme les rendait plus ou moins identiques. Aucune complicité ne transparaissait entre eux, malgré le jeu de cartes auquel il jouait ensemble, et ils ne se regardaient jamais.

-Pourquoi votre Maître ne vient-il pas lui même à notre rencontre? Demanda brusquement Louis. Au lieu de nous envoyer ses sous-fifres.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un homme très occupé, répondit nonchalamment Rodolphus, serrant des dents face à l'insulte.

-N'a-t-il pas de temps à nous accorder, alors qu'il nous demande un service? Demanda Joey. Il me semble que ce serait la moindre des choses, s'il désire que nous donnions suite à sa proposition.

Rodolphus échangea un regard avec son frère. Comment expliquer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait convoquer à sa guise, et ce sans perdre la possibilité d'une alliance? Les négociations commençaient mal, et les vampires avaient l'air moins avenant encore que lors de leur précédente rencontre.

-Que gagnerait-on en soutenant la cause de votre Maître? Demanda poliment- sembla-t-il- Lionel.

L'odeur qui s'échappait de sa pipe était acre, difficilement respirable.

-Autant de sang que vous le voudrez...

-Nous avons déjà cela, coupa sèchement Louis. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour nous nourrir.

Rodolphus lui jeta un regard avant de se retourner vers Lionel:

-Et un moyen bien efficace de combattre l'ennui. Qui y-a-t-il de moins ennuyant qu'une guerre? Avoir un but, un objectif à atteindre. Voilà ce que vous propose le Lord.

Les vampires n'eurent aucunes réactions, mais les deux Mangemorts devinèrent que cette dernière phrase avait fait mouche. Le Lord était un homme intelligent et cultivé, et il savait parfaitement ce qui pourrait amener des vampires à servir sa cause. Il leur servait sur un plateau d'argent un moyen de fuir leur ennui.

-Que veut votre Lord, exactement? Demanda Louis.

-Seulement être sûr qu'en cas d'attaque, il ait votre soutient. Et biens sûr, la garantie que vous ne vous battrez pas pour l'autre camp.

-L'autre camp? Releva Lionel en haussant les sourcils. Vous avez conscience que pour nous, le camp n'a pas d'importance? Du moment qu'on s'amuse un peu et qu'on a notre quota de sang...

-Croyez-moi, en rejoignant le Lord, vous ne manquerez ni de distractions, ni de sang, glissa Rodolphus avec un sourire en coin vicieux.

Les deux Mangemorts avaient conscience qu'une alliance avec des vampires n'avait rien de fiable. Personne, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait manipuler des vampires. S'ils acceptaient leur proposition, il n'y aurait aucune garantie qu'en cas de besoin, ils seraient réellement là pour les soutenir. Il serait impossible de les manipuler ou de les effrayer pour obtenir d'eux tout ce qu'il voulait, comme il le faisait avec ses Mangemorts.

Il était impossible de deviner ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ne se regardaient jamais, ni ne se parlaient, pourtant les deux Mangemorts savaient que la décision serait prise à l'unanimité. Les vampires n'étaient pas faciles à trouver. Les différents Mangemorts que le Maître avaient délégués pour les trouver avaient souvent échoué, malgré l'augmentation de cette population dans le pays depuis le début de la guerre. Puis finalement, lorsqu'un Mangemort s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un vampire, il avait enfin pu transmettre le message du Lord. Il avait ainsi pu obtenir l'adresse où les plus vieux et donc les plus influents vampires se rassemblaient.

-Avez-vous réfléchi à la proposition du Lord? Tenta à nouveau de demander Rodolphus face au silence de plus à plus pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Rodolphus craignait qu'en l'absence de celui qui lui avait semblé être le leader, ils veuillent à nouveau reporter leur décision. Il n'était pas sûr que le Lord serait aussi compréhensif et patient s'ils revenaient une deuxième fois sans réponse concrète.

-Dites-nous ce qu'il attend de nous dans l'immédiat, pour insister autant et attendre une réponse aussi vite, exigea Lionel en laissant échapper une nouvelle bouffée de fumée âpre qui s'éleva jusqu'au plafond.

Rodolphus soupira discrètement.

-Nous avons parlé de Harry Potter lors de notre précédente entrevue, commença-t-il. Avez-vous lu certaines choses à son sujet?

-De toute évidence. Il n'est pas facile de passer à côté de la notoriété de ce garçon, dans ce pays. Nous sommes cependant curieux de savoir pourquoi un sorcier aussi puissant que votre Lord s'acharne ainsi sur un gamin de seize ans.

-Potter a détruit le Lord alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, et qu'il était sans pouvoir. Et depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde de la magie, il n'a cessé de l'empêcher de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, notre Maître souhaite se débarrasser définitivement de cet élément plus que gênant.

Rodolphus et Rabastan fixèrent les visages impassibles qui les observaient sans ciller.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de se débarrasser de lui? Demanda Joey. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le plus puissant mage noir depuis des générations. J'ai mal à croire qu'un simple enfant lui pose autant de problèmes.

-Justement. Potter semble à chacune de leurs confrontations bénéficier soit d'une chance monstrueuse, soit d'une aide inespérée. Etant la plus grande partie de l'année protégé par les murs sécurisés de Poudlard, notre Maître ne peut espérer l'atteindre que durant les deux mois qu'il passe dans sa famille moldue.

-Qu'attend-il dans ce cas? Ca semble être le moment idéal pour agir.

Rodolphus soupçonnait les vampires de savoir exactement où il voulait en venir. Néanmoins, ils ne semblaient pas décider à lui faciliter la tâche.

-Il se trouve qu'une vieille et puissante magie protège Potter lorsqu'il se trouve dans cette maison Moldue. Sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, créant par la même une protection ancestrale qui tient le Lord à distance. Cette protection coule dans le sang de sa sœur, la tante de Potter chez qui il vit. Tant qu'il se trouve entre les murs de cette maison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut l'atteindre.

-Nous y voilà, souffla narquoisement Lionel.

-Vous êtes des vampires, murmura Rodolphus en prenant de l'assurance pour la première fois et en se penchant en avant. Vous ne craignez pas la magie. Cette ancienne magie n'aurait aucun effet sur vous. Si vous le vouliez, vous pourriez pénétrer cette maison. Vous pourriez atteindre Potter. Le tuer.

.

Draco n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'un sentiment de bien être intense le submergea. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi en forme, aussi _vivant_. La vie était ironique, songea-t-il. Il se sentait apaisé, comblé. Plein. Sa soif était totalement satisfaite. A la pensée du sang de son calice coulant le long de sa gorge, il déglutit. Il n'avait pas soif, pourtant il avait envie de goûter à ce sang merveilleux encore et encore, juste pour sentir son arôme délicieux effleurer ses sens, sa texture douce couler sur sa langue, et son goût divin titiller ses papilles.

L'eau à la bouche, il tourna légèrement la tête pour enfoncer son visage dans le cou brûlant du calice endormi. Ses mèches humides de sueur chatouillèrent son visage et son odeur sauta à ses narines avec la force d'un ouragan. Il inspira longuement, profondément, les yeux fermés. Il s'enivra de cette odeur entêtante durant de longues minutes.

La chaleur que dégageait le garçon était insoutenable. Harry transpirait sous la couverture et à son contact le corps de Draco était bouillant comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des siècles.

Prisonnier de l'étreinte de fer du vampire qui ne s'était pas desserrée durant la nuit, Harry n'avait pas bougé. Draco avaient toujours les bras fermement serrés autour de son torse et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Jugeant qu'il était plus sage de le faire changer de position pour permettre une circulation uniforme du sang dans tout le corps, Draco relâcha son étreinte. Il passa un bras sous les épaules du garçon, attrapa l'une de ses jambes et le fit vivement pivoter sur lui même pour qu'il se retrouve directement face à lui. Ce mouvement un peu brusque ne tira nullement le calice de son profond sommeil. Il n'esquissa pas un geste. Mais le mouvement souleva une bouffée de son odeur dont Draco s'emplit les poumons avec délice.

Maintenant face à face, il sentait la poitrine du garçon s'élever doucement contre son torse. Le souffle de Harry s'échouait maintenant dans le creux de sa gorge. C'était bon. Non, plus, c'était enivrant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation d'être à sa place, et de ne vouloir bouger pour rien au monde.

Dehors, le soleil se levait. L'animation en contrebat sur la place lui parvenait distinctement, malgré la musique qui continuait de jouer doucement dans la pièce. Jamais il n'avait passé autant de temps à dormir. Etait-ce le sang, doux, comblant, rassasiant, et qui avait eut sur son organisme un effet somnolant, bourratif qui l'avait laissé endormir autant d'heures ? Ou était-ce la présence de son calice près de lui, et dont il avait ressentit dans chaque fibre de son corps son épuisement, son bien être comblé et qui l'avait entrainé dans son lourd sommeil ? Draco n'en savait rien. Désormais, il ne ressentait plus cet épuisement pesant qui avait submergé Harry la veille, mais il _sentait_ que le calice dormirait encore quelques heures.

Délicatement, Draco se redressa sur le lit. La couverture glissa légèrement et il balaya le corps pâle du garçon exposé à sa vue, et qu'il avait commencé à découvrir la veille. Son torse était bien sculpté, son ventre plat. Il leva la main dans le but de repousser encore un peu la couverture, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il aurait tout le temps pour découvrir le corps du garçon, et autant le faire lorsque celui-ci serait conscient, ce serait probablement plus divertissant. Il plissa les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux marques rouges qui attiraient le regard sur le cou pâle. Il les caressa d'un doigt, et se passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses canines proéminentes.

Puis il se leva et éteignit la musique. Il rejeta la couverture sur le corps du garçon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une douche. il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place, loin de l'odeur entêtante du calice qui emplissait la pièce.

.

Harry ne se réveilla que plus tard dans la matinée. Draco lisait le journal sorcier du jour, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil et il sentait la conscience du garçon doucement s'immiscer en lui. C'était léger, comme un effleurement, et il sut qu'il faudrait encore de longues minutes avant que le calice n'émerge totalement de son profond sommeil réparateur. Draco tourna une page de son journal, le laissant reprendre pied à la réalité sans esquisser le moindre geste.

.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous sers la réaction de Harry, et la réaction de Draco à la réaction de Harry. Ou un truc dans le genre ^^

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute, comme toujours!


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous!**

Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews. Merci spécialement aux guests et ankana87.

Il y a eu beaucoup de réactions face à l'entretien entre les vampires et les Mangemorts mais pour voir la réaction de Draco, il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres, je le crains.

En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

.

Chapitre 7

"La soumission est la base du perfectionnement"

Auguste Comte, extrait du Système de politique positive

.

.

Harry était enveloppé dans un cocon fait de chaleur et de douceur. Il ne ressentait que bien être et, pour rien au monde à ce moment là, il n'aurait voulu être arraché de cet état de volupté absolu. Son corps était si lourd qu'il fut incapable de bouger durant de longues secondes. Par ailleurs, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Sa tête était douloureuse, pleine d'un bourdonnement incessant et agaçant. Ses bras et jambes étaient parcourus de fourmillements désagréables.

Harry soupira dans son demi-sommeil. Il remua ses doigts pour essayer de retrouver quelques sensations dans ses membres engourdis. Son visage était enfoncé dans un coussin moelleux et il avait du mal à respirer, mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient si lourds qu'il lui fut incapable de se redresser pour changer de position.

De longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Harry ne bougea pas. Parfois il reprenait pied à la réalité et lui parvenaient alors les sons de la ville, et par moment, il replongeait dans une somnolence bienfaitrice qu'il n'arrivait pas à combattre.

Finalement, un bruit de klaxon prolongé juste sous la fenêtre le réveilla en sursaut. Il écouta attentivement, aux aguets, bien après que le son parasite se fut tut. Puis, au prix d'un effort difficile, Harry réussit à se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos et prit une longue inspiration. Il fut ébloui par la lumière qui entrait à flot dans la chambre. Harry souleva son bras droit qui lui donna l'impression de peser des tonnes et dégagea les mèches humides qui balayaient son front. Son bras retomba mollement et rebondit sur le matelas. Harry se sentait vidé de ses forces, totalement épuisé. Pourtant, à en juger par le soleil qui illuminait la pièce, il avait dormi de longues heures d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. L'unique sensation qu'il avait eu durant son sommeil avait été un sentiment de confort profond, et de sécurité la plus complète. Après tant de nuits passées à essayer de refouler des cauchemars incluant Voldemort et ses activités plus que douteuses, il était agréable de se sentir protégé. Vraiment protégé.

Harry chercha une horloge des yeux mais les murs nus de la chambre lui rappelèrent que le temps n'était pas la première préoccupation du vampire. A cette pensée, Harry porta sa main à son cou et caressa l'endroit de la morsure. Sa peau était lisse et brûlante mais Harry savait qu'il devait y avoir deux points rouges à l'endroit où les crocs du vampires avaient martyrisé son cou. A cette pensée, une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il avait vécu l'expérience la plus érotique de toute sa vie. Ca avait été si inattendu que Harry avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Comment des crocs aussi acérés pouvaient lui procurer un plaisir pareil? C'était totalement incompréhensible. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rappela avoir laissé le vampire le toucher...Intimement. Jamais personne n'avait eu accès à cette partie là de son intimité. Dans son malaise, une bouffé de colère monta en lui. Le vampire avait osé le toucher de manière si intime, sans son autorisation, il avait profité de la réaction de Harry face à la morsure pour le toucher, le caresser...Harry n'en revenait pas. Il s'était laissé faire, et c'était probablement encore pire.

Mortifié comme jamais, il rabattit la couverture sur sa tête avec un grognement rauque. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Mais il n'était pas dit que Harry allait laisser passer un tel comportement. Il était peut être fautif de ne pas avoir réagi et repoussé le vampire, -il s'en voulait assez pour ça- mais après tout, il avait été _légèrement_ distrait par la morsure et les sensations extatiques qu'elle avait engendrées. Le vampire, lui, avait été parfaitement conscient de tous ses faits et gestes. Il était la personne à blâmer. Il était celui qui avait profité de la situation à son avantage.

-Es-tu si mortifié que tu comptes rester là dessous toute la journée?

Harry sursauta. La voix veloutée du vampire était si proche qu'il crut pendant une folle seconde qu'il était sous la couette avec lui. Mais non.

-Je compte rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée. Ca répond à votre question?

-J'aime bien l'idée, répondit le vampire et Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux au sous-entendu.

-Ne rêvez pas, rétorqua sèchement Harry. Plus jamais. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais. N'osez plus jamais poser un seul doigt sur moi.

C'était plus facile de parler ainsi, dissimulé au regard scrutateur du prédateur qu'il sentait tout près.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'y soustraire, Harry. Le calice donne son sang à son vampire, c'est ainsi. Si tu ne veux pas me le donner, je le prendrai contre ton gré.

Harry, qui ne parlait pas de la morsure, et qui avait l'impression que le vampire le savait, grogna. Puis, la couverture disparut. Harry fut happé par deux yeux gris suspendus au dessus de lui et qui le fixaient si intensément qu'il rougit à nouveau. Instantanément, toutes émotions le quitta. Honte, colère, agacement, malaise, tout disparut pour ne laisser qu'un vide immense, dominé par un bien être désormais familier.

Draco se pencha lentement vers lui, rapprochant leurs deux visages jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres à peine les séparent, et il chuchota:

-Ai-je oublié de préciser que le vampire et le calice ont des relations sexuelles régulières? Et consentantes?

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Le corps au dessus de lui était tiède sur son corps brûlant, et c'était agréable. Le torse puissant du vampire écrasait doucement le sien et ses coudes reposaient lourdement de chaque côté de la tête de son calice. Il était habillé, et Harry en fut soulagé. Un doigt frais caressa l'une des joues rougies de Harry.

-Tu as repris des couleurs, c'est bon signe.

Harry l'ignora.

-Je ne suis pas gai, affirma-t-il, et il fut content d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Il refoula au plus profond de son esprit les images de la veille qui revenaient le hanter. Le vampire allongé sur lui, la bouche tout contre son cou. Lui laissant échapper des gémissements incontrôlables. La main du vampire glissant sur son corps dénudé pour échouer sur...Harry secoua la tête. Au dessus de lui, le vampire souriait comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle cheminement prenaient les pensées de son calice.

-Mais moi non plus, rétorqua Draco, un sourire en coin sardonique collé aux lèvres.

Harry plissa les yeux. Draco se rapprocha encore de son visage et ses lèvres effleurèrent la mâchoire de l'autre garçon, très légèrement. Harry frissonna. Face à la présence du vampire si près, tout son corps s'était brutalement détendu, le laissant reposé et calme sur le matelas. Les lèvres fraîches qui caressaient sa mâchoire, puis son menton et descendaient inexorablement vers son cou lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'orientation sexuelle, continua tranquillement Draco, mais d'attirance. Pour se compléter, le lien a besoin que nous nous unissions. Tant que cela ne sera pas fait, il nous poussera l'un vers l'autre. Plus nous attendrons, plus ce sera difficile de lui résister.

Il lécha doucement la veine jugulaire du garçon et Harry rejeta involontairement la tête en arrière.

-Alors, je propose que nous nous soumettions au lien dès maintenant. Qu'en dis-tu?

La panique qui monta en Harry fut si violente que les lèvres du vampire disparurent immédiatement de sa gorge. Et lorsque les yeux de Draco retrouvèrent les siens, Harry retrouva son calme tout aussi vite. Mais les battements frénétiques de son cœur ne se calmèrent pas pour autant.

-Qu'en dis-tu? Répéta doucement Draco.

Hypnotisé par les deux prunelles grises, Harry eut du mal à donner un sens à la dernière question du vampire. Il fit un effort intense pour réfléchir puis finit par répondre avec conviction:

-Non. Je dis non.

Draco ne cilla pas. Ses lèvres trouvèrent à nouveau la mâchoire de Harry et il remonta lentement jusqu'à trouver son oreille.

-Entre le calice et le vampire, tout est décuplé, souffla-t-il. Leur relation est basée sur un lien puissant et unique qui les contrôle totalement. Tu vas devenir dépendant de moi, Harry. De ma présence, de ma voix, de mon contact, de ma morsure. Bientôt, mon absence te paraîtra intolérable, la distance qui nous sépare insupportable. Tu rechercheras sans cesse ma présence pour te sentir bien, pour exister. Tu me supplieras de te mordre alors même que ton corps sera à bout de force. Tu voudras sans cesse être près de moi, très près de moi pour combler cette sensation de manque, de vide qui te rongera. Et ce, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le souffle frais du vampire dans son oreille faisait frissonner Harry. Les mots qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille s'imprégnaient en lui au fer rouge. Il ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée.

-Tu as seize ans, Harry, et tu es humain. Tu auras du mal à résister longtemps à toutes ses émotions, et aux sensations que tu as ressenties hier soir durant la morsure, et que tu ressentiras encore et encore. Particulièrement si je me montre plus entreprenant à l'avenir. C'est pourquoi, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour la suite de notre relation.

Puis, sur un dernier effleurement de ses lèvres au niveau du cou de son calice, Draco se redressa. Il balaya son corps dénudé d'un regard impassible, puis rabattit la couverture sur son calice rougissant, avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry resta allongé sans bouger jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'apaise. Pendant tout ce temps, il fixa le plafond, sans penser à rien.

Lorsqu'il fut à peu près sûr de pouvoir contrôler son corps et ses émotion à nouveau, il consentit à se redresser. Mais à peine se fut-il assis que la pièce se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Il attendit patiemment que les murs cessent de bouger et repoussa la couette d'un geste brusque. Puis il se rappela qu'il était totalement nu - ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier- et rabattit la couette sur lui tout aussi vivement. Dépité, il tourna la tête vers l'armoire entre-ouverte et s'aperçut non sans surprise qu'elle était remplie de vêtements. Doucement, et emportant la couette avec lui pour se couvrir, il se leva. II resta immobile quelques secondes pour être sûr que ses jambes ankylosées soutiennent son poids puis il fit quelques pas hésitant vers l'armoire dont il ouvrit les portes. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Les étagères, vides et empoussiérées la veille, regorgeaient maintenant de vêtements en tout genre. La garde robe n'avait rien à voir avec ce que connaissait Harry. Exit les vielles fringues trop grandes de son cousin, tous les vêtements, des simples jean aux chemises les plus sophistiquées, semblaient être de hautes factures, portant les marques de grands couturiers français. Harry resta hébété de longues minutes devant cet amas de vêtements comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Puis il enfila un caleçon au hasard, qui fut suivit par un simple jean et un tee-shirt blanc uni. Tout était à sa taille, et Harry en fut un peu dépité.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il remit la couette sur le lit puis s'avança à pas de loup vers le salon. A travers la porte entre-ouverte, son regard tomba aussitôt sur le vampire. La vue du vampire nonchalamment installé dans son fauteuil et lisant son journal fit remonter en Harry un sentiment de bien être qui l'avait quitté après son départ de la chambre. Il se maudit mille fois puis entrouvrit la porte et fut apaisé dès que le regard gris se posa sur lui.

Draco détaillait son calice d'un regard sévère. Ses lèvres manquaient encore cruellement de couleurs, et les deux marques sur son cou, que ses cheveux ébouriffés n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler, lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. S'il s'écoutait...Draco soupira et se replongea dans son journal. Le mordre maintenant n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Il ressentit dans chaque fibre de son corps la fatigue du garçon, son état de faiblesse qui l'incitait à le protéger. Mais bon sang qu'il en avait envie. Le garçon avait amené avec lui dans la pièce une bouffée de sa merveilleuse odeur qui mit le feu aux sens aiguisés du vampire. Draco secoua imperceptiblement la tête devant l'innocence du garçon.

Harry, qui commençait à avoir à nouveau chaud face à la présence du vampire qui lui rappelait inévitablement ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille, courut presque en direction des toilettes. Lorsqu'il passa dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta net. Les portes du placard grandes ouvertes laissaient entrevoir des étagères pleines à craquer. Harry s'en approcha, n'osant y croire. Il y avait de la nourriture à profusion, de quoi nourrir une garnison entière pendant quelques jours. Les étagères étaient pleines de dizaines de boîtes de conserve en tout genre, des paquets de pâtes et de riz s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Des boîtes de céréales par dizaine, de confitures de toutes sortes, des paquets de gâteaux qui auraient fait le bonheur de Dudley. Des pacs d'eau, de lait, de jus en tout genre, de sirops, s'entassaient au sol. Les panières étaient pleines de fruits et de légumes frais. Et quand Harry ouvrit le frigo, il le trouva tout aussi plein que les placards. Il n'en revenait pas.

-Je ne voudrais pas que mon calice meure de faim, affirma Draco que Harry n'avait pas vu arriver.

Harry hocha la tête, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il était si sidéré qu'il ne se formalisa pas de la façon on ne peut plus possessive sur laquelle le vampire parla de _son_ calice.

-Vous plaisantez? Avec ça, y a de quoi tenir un siège pendant des semaines!

-Tu seras surpris de voir tout ce que tu peux avaler, dorénavant.

Harry ne dit rien. Toute cette nourriture lui prouvait douloureusement que le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Bien au contraire. Pour masquer son trouble, il se détourna des placards et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Lorsqu'il sortit, le vampire s'était assis sur l'une des chaises bancales. Les bras sagement posés sur la table et les jambes croisées, à peine Harry eut-il ouvert la porte que son regard gris se posa sur lui. Gêné, Harry évita son regard et alla se laver les mains au robinet de l'évier.

-Il y a de quoi manger dans le four, informa Draco.

Surpris, Harry s'approcha du four en question et en ouvrit doucement la porte. Une délicieuse odeur flotta jusqu'à lui, mettant à mal son ventre vide et affamé. Précautionneusement, il sortit le plat et le posa sur la table.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça? Demanda Harry, étonné, en observant avec suspicion le plat fumant.

Une dizaine de cuisses de poulet légèrement dorées, comme Ron les aimait tant, reposait sur une couche de pommes de terre coupées en tranche et agrémentées de flageolets. Harry en eut de suite l'eau à la bouche, s'apercevant par la même à quel point il était affamé.

-Non, répondit mystérieusement le vampire, impassible.

Harry attendit, mais il n'ajouta rien. Haussant les épaules, Harry alla fouiller dans le buffet à la recherche d'une assiette et de couverts. Le sol froid sous ses pieds nus le faisait frissonner. Puis il s'installa à table, le plus loin possible du vampire et se servit une part généreuse du plat. Après tout, tout était pour lui, non?

Harry mangea longtemps et beaucoup sous l'œil scrutateur du vampire. Il fit largement honneur aux cuisses de poulet et à leur accompagnement, se surprenant lui même à la vue de toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait avaler sans se donner des maux au ventre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'il dévorait une énième cuisse de poulet, le regard intense du vampire fixé sur lui et son silence avaient mis les nerfs de Harry à si rude épreuve qu'il se tortillait férocement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise comme jamais.

-Pourquoi vous me fixez ainsi?

Sa voix rauque résonna étrangement dans la petite cuisine. Le vampire continua cependant de le fixer sans rien dire, accentuant encore plus le malaise de Harry, si c'était possible.

-Pourquoi vous ne dites rien? Demanda-t-il, le désespoir perceptible dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ainsi? Rétorqua Draco que le malaise de son calice commençait à lasser. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, j'ai des manières.

Son ton pompeux exaspéra Harry.

-Si c'est comme ça que vous comptiez me rassurer, c'est raté, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir, Harry. Ton sang m'obsède. Ton odeur m'obsède. Ton corps m'obsède. Tout bien réfléchi, tu as des raisons d'être inquiet.

Disant cela, le regard gris balaya le visage de Harry pour s'échouer sur son cou. Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour éviter de l'affronter. Le silence était devenu insupportable et Harry se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire pour le combler.

-Vous avez un prénom? Interrogea-t-il.

Il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à poser cette question plus tôt. Il était tellement obnubilé par le vampire en lui même qu'il ne savait rien de lui. Pas même son prénom. Il crut un instant que le vampire ne répondrait pas, mais il finit cependant par lâcher nonchalamment:

-Draco.

-C'est un drôle de prénom, remarqua Harry en mordant dans la cuisse.

Le vampire pinça les lèvres. Suite à sa réflexion ou à son impolitesse, Harry n'aurait su le dire.

-C'est un vieux prénom, corrigea Draco. Il se tut in instant puis ajouta, impassible: mais il est manifeste que c'est un prénom moins commun que _Harry_.

Son prénom dans la bouche du vampire sonna méprisant. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Un vieux prénom pour un vieux vampire, rétorqua-t-il, pas décidé à se laisser faire. Quel âge avez-vous?

-J'ai arrêté de compter, répondit évasivement Draco dont le regard froid échoua sur les mains graisseuses de Harry, clairement désapprobateur.

Harry fit une moue agacée, pas dupe pour deux mornilles.

-Vous avez conscience que vous ne répondez à aucunes de mes questions? Vous le faites exprès n'est-ce pas?

-J'espère peut être que ça te dissuadera d'en poser.

Harry ne dit rien, vexé. Il planta rageusement sa fourchette au milieu de ses pommes de terre. Sa main tremblait. Pour masquer son malaise au vampire qui le fixait toujours, il se leva et alla chercher un verre dans le placard. Il se servit de l'eau au robinet, puis alla se rassoir.

Trop effrayé à l'idée de se faire à nouveau rabrouer, Harry ne dit plus rien. Il finit son plat sans se presser, vaguement surpris de la patience dont faisait preuve le vampire. En effet, ce dernier resta sagement assis tout le temps que dura le repas de son calice -et il dura longtemps-, sans jamais faire montre d'impatience ou d'agacement. Il se contenta de le fixer, suivant chacun de ses gestes avec une intensité qui rendait le jeune calice nerveux.

Les mains de Harry tremblaient tellement qu'il finit par renverser une bonne partie de son verre d'eau sur la table. Jurant férocement, il se recula précipitamment pour épargner son jean neuf.

-Surveille ton langage, réprimanda aussitôt le vampire d'un ton si sec que Harry sursauta violemment.

Le calice releva le visage et croisa le regard froid de son vis à vis. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et Harry ressentit la même vague d'autorité qu'il avait ressentie la veille dans le salon, l'incitant à se soumettre face à son vampire. Il ne put combattre l'envie pressante de baisser les yeux face à cet excès de domination. Il s'en voulut tellement de se laisser dominer si facilement qu'il ne put se retenir de rétorquer doucement:

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Je jure si je veux.

Son ton n'avait rien d'agressif, et il avait toujours le regard baissé sur son assiette, mais une vague d'irritation provenant du vampire monta en lui. Harry se ratatina sur lui même, regrettant déjà d'avoir essayer de lui tenir tête. Draco plissa dangereusement les yeux.

Il se pencha par dessus la table en direction de son calice récalcitrant.

-Jure dans ce cas, souffla froidement Draco. Mais je peux t'assurer que je te ferais regretter de ne pas m'avoir obéi. Je ne tolèrerai aucune indiscipline de la part de mon calice.

La menace était palpable. Harry ne releva pas la tête mais l'irritation qui s'était emparée du vampire se mêla bientôt à la sienne. Il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait dominer et soumettre par un vampire alors que Voldemort lui même n'avait pas réussi un tel exploit. Lorsqu'il répliqua, agacé, il garda cependant les yeux baissés:

-Je ne suis pas votre elfe de maison. Je ne vous dois pas une obéissance aveugle.

-Non, mais tu es mon calice. Et je veux que tu m'obéisses. Alors tu m'obéiras. N'oublie pas que tu es à moi, et que je suis en droit d'exiger de toi ce que je veux.

Harry serra les dents. La colère se mélangeait à l'appréhension. Mais l'impulsivité et le courage légendaire des Griffondors qui le caractérisaient ne pouvaient tolérer de se laisser assujettir sans combattre, même si sa raison lui soufflait que c'était pure folie.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal, défia-t-il, toujours sans le regarder.

Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Rappeler l'influence du lien dans leur relation ne semblait pas la meilleure idée. Le regard du vampire s'assombrit et, agile et rapide, il se leva. Harry releva la tête pour le regarder approcher, la peur au ventre, sans pouvoir esquisser un seul geste. Draco se planta devant lui, dégageant une aura de colère pure qui électrisa le jeune garçon, et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui de son calice. Le souffle chaud et précipité du garçon s'échoua sur son visage et il ne le respira pas pour ne pas se laisser enivrer par son odeur.

-Oui, je le regretterai surement, après coup, souffla-t-il doucement, maître de lui même malgré sa colère. Mais je préfère que tout soit clair entre nous dès le début.

Il posa sa main fraîche sur la gorge du garçon et lui fit rejeter légèrement la tête en arrière en posant le pouce sous son menton. Sans serrer plus que nécessaire mais avec une poigne brusque qui ne laissait rien planer de ses intentions, il chercha impitoyablement le regard vert de Harry. Lorsque son calice fut totalement soumis à l'emprise de ses prunelles grises, il se pencha encore un peu plus en avant.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'obéir, Harry? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Harry était incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les iris gris qui emplissaient tout son champs de vision. La présence du vampire si près de lui n'avait plus rien de réconfortante, mais était au contraire étouffante, à la fois de supériorité et de charisme. La main fraîche du vampire serrait sa gorge sans lui faire mal, mais c'était affreusement dominant et exigeant. Harry aurait aimé résister mais le vampire le soumettait avec une facilité telle qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Toute velléité de rébellion avait totalement disparu et il sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux lorsqu'il comprit que le lien le poussait à se soumettre entièrement à son vampire.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle saccadé.

-Bien, fit Draco et son pouce caressa légèrement les deux marques rouges sur le cou du garçon, ce qui fit frissonner Harry. J'attends de mon calice qu'il se soumette à moi sans jamais rien dire, qu'il fasse ce que je lui dis sans protester et sans trouver quelque chose à redire. Je refuse que tu tentes de me repousser, ou que tu me déranges pour des raisons futiles et inutiles. Respect, soumission, obéissance et discrétion, et notre cohabitation forcée pourrait bien se passer. Est-ce clair?

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Harry mais le vampire les ignora. Il écrasait Harry de son regard implacable, attendant une réponse.

-Oui, répéta Harry.

-Très bien. J'aime que les choses soient claires dès le début, cela évite les malentendus. N'oublie pas, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de te rappeler les termes de notre entente. Maintenant, finis ton repas, et sois sage.

Il lâcha soudainement Harry et disparut dans le salon. Humilié et indigné comme jamais, Harry essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Le sentiment de manque qui enfla dans sa poitrine à la disparition du vampire finit de l'achever et le verre vide posé sur la table devant lui explosa en mille morceaux.

.

.

Aïe. Bon, que pensez-vous de la réaction de Draco? Excessive? Légitime? Possessive? Autoritaire?

Et Harry? Comment le trouvez-vous? Je sais qu'il a l'air plutôt faible, soumis et pleurnichard, j'espère que ça ne vous choque pas. Le pauvre, il n'est pas dans une position très pratique...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour** à tous!

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à commencer par **remercier** tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et plus particulièrement les lecteurs, anonymes ou pas, qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté à leurs favoris ou leurs alertes. Ca me motive énormément pour la suite. Si j'écris cette fic, c'est maintenant un peu pour vous également.

Je remercie également **Kisis**, **ankana 87, Babylon, nikkie, keza, Sucubei** et **Miss Miserly pop** pour leur review anonyme. Quant aux autres, j'espère que je n'ai oublié de répondre à personne.

.

J'ai remarqué que dans l'ensemble, le caractère de Harry ne dérangeait personne, et qu'au contraire, vous trouvez cela plutôt normal étant donné sa situation. Son moral ne va pas revenir de suite, je le crains, mais je vous promets, son caractère Griffondor, lui, va commencer à pointer le bout de son nez. Dans ce chapitre, déjà...

Quant à Draco, excusez-le, il est impulsif ;) Et il n'a pas fini d'être excessif, démonstration dans ce chapitre.

.

**Mais avant tout, une petite **note**: Je pars en Erasmus lundi. Je vais donc aménager dans mon nouvel appart mardi, et il se _pourrait, _je le crains que ma connexion internet mette _quelques jours_ à se mettre en place. Dans ce cas, le chapitre 9 pourrait avoir quelques jours de **retard**. Je ne sais pas du tout comment les choses vont fonctionner, mais peut être qu'il n'y aura aucun problème et que je pourrais poster à l'heure. Mais dans le doute, je préfère vous prévenir. S'il y a retard, ne paniquez pas! Je ne vous abandonne pas!

Je tiens aussi à vous rassurer. J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, et il n'y a encore aucun risque pour que j'abandonne ou prenne du retard dans mes posts. Donc mis à part la semaine prochaine (peut être), ce sera tous les weekend, entre le vendredi soir et le dimanche.

.

Voici donc le huitième chapitre de ma fic. J'espère, comme les autres, qu'il vous plaira!

**Le passage en italique est extrait du **Tome 5**, mais même si je ne vous l'avais pas dit, vous l'auriez deviné -_-'

En attendant, **bonne lecture** à tous, on se retrouve en bas de page!

Enjoy!

.

.

Chapitre 8

"L'art de la prophétie est extrêmement difficile, surtout en ce qui concerne l'avenir"

Mark Twain

.

-Où est ma baguette? Demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas de suite. Il continua sa lecture jusqu'à arriver à la fin du paragraphe. Puis il corna la page, et referma le bouquin qu'il posa tranquillement sur la table. Il releva enfin la tête et tenta d'accrocher, sans succès, le regard fuyant de son jeune calice.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, répondit-il négligemment.

Harry tenta de discipliner la colère qu'il sentit monter en lui. Il s'empara de son verre de jus de citrouille et but quelques gorgées en coulant un regard en direction du vampire. Ce dernier le regardait, comme toujours, parfaitement conscient des émotions que pouvaient ressentir Harry.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu rétorquer quoique ce soit, Draco enchaina:

-Tu n'es pas majeur, tu ne peux pas pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école.

-Je le sais très bien, répliqua vivement Harry en reprenant en main ses couverts.

Il coupa son rosbif en fines tranchants, respirant calmement pour tenter d'apaiser ses nerfs. Harry avait du mal à digérer leur altercation de la veille. L'humiliation subie le rendait aujourd'hui de méchante humeur, ce que n'arrangeait pas l'attitude sereine du vampire à son égard. Harry l'avait évité toute la journée d'hier, passant son après midi à somnoler dans la chambre attenante au salon, et à tenter de repousser cette envie insistante d'être près de lui. Il ne voulait pas y céder. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour se débrouiller dans la vie, il n'allait pas maintenant devenir dépendant d'un vampire arrogant et autoritaire. Le soir venu, Draco n'avait pas réapparu, et Harry s'était endormi seul dans le lit, soulagé.

-Très bien, dit Harry après avoir avalé un morceau de viande tendre. Gardez-là, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Mais je vous rappelle que je serai majeur dans quelques jours. Vous devrez alors me la rendre.

Draco esquissa un léger sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Harry s'immobilisa.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que vous ne comptez pas me la rendre? Du tout?

-C'est à peu près cela, oui, convint calmement Draco.

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce vampire, non content de s'approprier sa personne, comptait en plus le priver de tout ce qui était sa vie depuis six ans. Sa baguette magique était ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, et il devait en être privé maintenant? Alors que la menace était plus présente que jamais?

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-il d'une voix atone.

-Tu ne crains rien ici. Il n'y a personne pour te faire du mal, ou pour en avoir après ta vie.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être en sécurité ou non, s'emporta Harry qui serrait sa fourchette si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Je suis un sorcier. Si vous me privez de ma baguette, c'est comme me priver de mon bras!

-Un bras particulièrement inutile, dans ce cas.

La réponse froide claqua dans l'air comme un fouet, et Harry comprit que la discussion était close. Draco n'entendrait rien. Sa décision était prise, et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Harry avait envie de hurler, de le secouer pour lui faire entendre raison, mais les avertissements proférés la veille étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de remettre en cause ses décisions, aussi stupides soient-elles.

Agacé, Harry planta rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande.

Draco ne dit rien, le regardant manger d'un air indéchiffrable, et s'imprégnant de ses émotions. La colère du calice, qui lui était destinée, le mettait mal à l'aise, comprimait désagréable sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas que la colère de son calice soit dirigée contre lui, comme il n'avait pas aimé le sentiment de détresse qui s'était emparé du garçon la veille, par sa faute. Néanmoins, il n'éprouvait aucuns regrets face à son attitude. Bien au contraire. Si lui, Draco, était soumis à son envie du sang de ce garçon, il trouvait juste que Harry, de son côté, lui soit soumis. C'était un juste retour des choses. Par ailleurs, il était encore bien trop enragé face au garçon, même s'il avouait que cette situation n'était en rien de sa faute, pour discipliner sa fureur envers lui. Il avait besoin de soumettre son calice, c'était dans la nature d'un vampire.

Potter était connu pour son tempérament fougueux et son impulsivité, mais Draco n'était pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Harry tria ses légumes, la mine renfrognée. Il n'aimait pas les champignons. Le silence s'étira, tendu. Il commençait sérieusement à détester cette manie que Draco avait de le fixer. Son expression indéchiffrable ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Voldemort n'aura de répit tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tué, dit-il soudain. Vous ne pourrez pas me cacher éternellement. Il finira par me retrouver, par un moyen ou un autre. Il l'a toujours fait.

Draco ne dit rien. Harry releva la tête.

-Vous ne comptez pas me faire quitter le pays, n'est-ce pas?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te trouvera pas. Pas tant que j'en aurais décidé autrement.

Harry reposa ses couverts. Ses mains tremblaient de sa colère qu'il essayait de contenir.

-Alors c'est ça? Vous comptez réellement m'enfermer dans cet appartement déprimant pour le reste de mes jours?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et durant quelques longues secondes, Harry ne pensa plus. L'attraction qu'il ressentait pour le vampire s'enflamma et il eut l'envie presque irrépressible de s'approcher de lui. Puis Draco le libéra de son regard gris, et Harry replongea dans son assiette, le souffle court. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il lisait la réponse à sa question dans le regard impassible du vampire. C'était évident. Une vague d'angoisse monta en lui, rapidement balayée par la présence du vampire dans la même pièce.

-Quelqu'un doit être là pour mettre un terme à tout ça, souffla Harry. Tous ces gens comptent sur moi pour...

-Tous ces gens sont bien lâches s'ils comptent se terrer dans leur maison en attendant qu'un gamin même pas majeur les libère de l'emprise d'un mage noir immortel, affirma Draco d'un ton dur et avec une justesse qui effraya Harry. Un gamin qui se trouve, malheureusement pour eux, être mon calice. Ils peuvent attendre longtemps s'ils pensent que je vais laisser mon calice courir le moindre danger pour leur personne. Les soucis que posent le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont pas mes problèmes. Ne sont plus les tiens également.

-Vous l'appelez comme ses partisans, reprocha Harry, offensé par les derniers mots du vampire. Etes-vous un de ses fervents supporter? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, venant de vous? Vous êtes aussi insensible que les Mangemorts.

-Je ne suis pas insensible, démentit Draco, toujours avec un grand calme, sans affirmer ou infirmer les paroles de Harry . La douleur et les malheurs des humains me laissent juste indifférents.

-C'est la même chose, grogna Harry. Vous jouez avec les mots.

Il se tut quelques secondes, prenant le temps de trancher son rosbif, avant d'ajouter:

-Je suis un humain.

-Tu es mon calice, avant tout. Et tu es lié à moi. Je ne _te_ suis pas insensible. Malheureusement. C'est la raison pour laquelle ma priorité est de te protéger. Et si pour te protéger, il faut te cacher, alors je le fais.

-Mais _je_ ne suis insensible à personne. Je pense à tous ces gens, contrairement à vous. Je ne peux pas les abandonner à leur sort!

-Moi, je pense à toi.

-Alors, vous êtes aussi égoïste qu'insensible, reprocha sèchement Harry en mâchant sa viande.

Draco soupira et Harry retint son souffle. Il craignait de mettre le vampire en colère en insistant trop. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu revivre l'humiliation de la veille. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus céder à Draco. L'enjeu était trop important.

-Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prennent le pouvoir ou non, ne changera pas le cours de mon existence, je le crains, dit lentement Draco. Il m'a proposé une alliance, il y a de cela quelques jours. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre.

-Une alliance? Répéta Harry, glacé d'effroi. Une alliance avec Voldemort? Et vous allez accepter? Vous allez devenir _son_ allié alors que votre propre calice est son ennemi juré? Qu'il a essayé de me tuer au moins cinq fois?

-Pourquoi trouves-tu cela si aberrant? Il y a quelques secondes, tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être mon calice afin de pouvoir venir en aide à la terre entière, et maintenant tu ne veux pas que je m'allie au Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que justement tu es mon calice. Il faut choisir, Harry.

Harry avait la bouche entre-ouverte, mais il ne dit rien. Draco lui jeta un regard impassible. Ses yeux gris balayèrent son visage, effleurèrent sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, puis s'échouèrent sur son cou, à un endroit très précis qui fit frissonner Harry.

-Parle-moi de la Prophétie, exigea-t-il soudain, changeant totalement de sujet.

Harry le regarda, l'air soudain calculateur, et suspicieux.

-Pourquoi? Vous voulez la lui répéter?

-Ne la connait-il pas? Glissa Draco.

-Pas entièrement.

Draco sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, songeur. Puis il ordonna à nouveau:

-Récite-la moi.

Harry secoua la tête, fermement décidé, mais le vampire semblait avoir prévu cette réaction car au même moment, il se pencha en avant sur la table et souffla:

-Crois-tu vraiment que je ferais quoique ce soit qui puisse te mettre en danger? Si je décide de te garder ici en sécurité, ce n'est pas pour mieux te livrer à Voldemort. Comme tu l'as dit toi même, tu es mon calice. Que tu meures n'est plus dans mes intérêts.

Harry l'évalua du regard. Evidemment, il avait compris que s'il venait à mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le vampire mourait de soif. Il avait donc tout intérêt à le garder en vie, en effet. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'allier à Voldemort, ou de commettre des atrocités en son nom. Malgré l'apparence propre et l'impassibilité sans faille du vampire, Harry n'avait étrangement aucun problème à l'imaginer tuant ou torturant. Cependant, il était bien obligé de croire que le vampire n'en voulait pas à sa vie. Dans leur intérêt à tous les deux, il ne pouvait révéler la Prophétie à Voldemort. Cependant, il semblait à Harry que la Prophétie était trop intime pour être dévoilée à un inconnu. C'était entre lui et Voldemort.

-Mais vous voulez vous allier avec lui, reprocha Harry.

-Seulement dans le but de me divertir. N'y vois rien de personnel.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, horrifié.

-Vous voulez vous allier à Voldemort pour vous divertir, répéta-t-il, la gorge soudain sèche.

Draco sourit d'un air entendu, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Harry fixa ses lèvres, l'air toujours aussi horrifié.

-Donc, cette Prophétie?

-Allez-vous décliner l'alliance que vous a proposé Voldemort? Insista Harry, hargneux.

Draco croisa les jambes, les lèvres pincées, mais ne dit rien. Harry s'empressa de baisser les yeux, alors que leur confrontation de la veille se jouait à nouveau dans son esprit.

-A quoi ça vous avancerait de la connaître? Demanda Harry, plus calmement.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Harry d'un regard intense, et Harry garda la tête baissée sur son assiette qui refroidissait.

-Je t'écoute, insista le vampire avec, cette fois, une autorité palpable dans sa voix.

Harry, dont l'altercation de la veille tournait sans discontinuité dans son esprit, sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son cou. Il tritura sa viande du bout de sa fourchette. Cette Prophétie avait régi sa vie depuis sa naissance, et même avant. Depuis deux ans qu'il en avait pris connaissance, il s'était récité ses mots à de nombreuses reprises, jours et nuits. Les dire à haute voix les rendrait plus réels encore, plus inéluctables. Mais le regard insistant posé sur lui ne lui laissa guère le choix. Il savait qu'il devait obéir au vampire et, quelque part, alors que Draco le fixait, une force irrésistible le poussait à le faire.

C'est en murmurant qu'il récita ces mots qui hantaient son esprit depuis deux ans.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Lorsqu'il se tut, les phrases prononcées résonnèrent longuement dans le salon. Harry leva un regard timide vers le vampire, qui regardait en direction de la fenêtre, l'expression insondable. Il se sentait stupide. Draco lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne cherchait que le calme et la solitude, et lui déboulait avec tous ses problèmes et les lui imposait dans son existence tranquille. Harry eut à nouveau l'impression d'être un fardeau encombrant que personne ne voulait assumer. On le lui avait suffisamment répété durant son enfance pour que cette impression reste ancrée en lui, et sa rencontre avec Draco avait fait resurgir ce sentiment avec violence.

Penser qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau pour le vampire fit surgir en lui un sentiment profond de détresse, doublé d'une peur du rejet qui lui comprima douloureusement l'estomac.

Draco sentit monter en lui l'écho des sentiments de son calice, mais il les associa à défaut à l'annonce de la Prophétie et n'en tint pas compte.

Il se répéta les mots silencieusement. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, il s'était beaucoup intéressé aux événement survenus depuis la chute du Lord, quinze ans plus tôt, dans le but de prendre connaissance des forces en présence. La guerre était pour lui, comme pour nombre de vampires, une opportunité à saisir, car elle promettait litres de sang et divertissement à volonté. Le besoin de sang n'était désormais plus d'actualité pour lui, néanmoins, ce besoin qu'il avait de fuir l'ennui restait vital. Durant ses investigations, il avait eu vent d'une Prophétie, qui aurait été faite quelques années auparavant et qui désignerait le mage noir Voldemort et le célèbre Harry Potter comme des ennemis mortels. Mais bien sûr, personne n'en savait plus. Les rares personnes au courant de cette Prophétie doutaient même de son existence.

Maintenant qu'il en connaissait le contenu, et qu'il avait le célèbre Harry Potter en face de lui, il se sentait comme projeté au cœur de l'action. Pas comme il l'avait espéré, cependant. Le dit Harry Potter se révélait être son calice, et il était hors de question qu'il mette sa vie en danger, ne serait-ce que pour se divertir. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'avoir Potter comme calice soit un mal pour un bien. Il n'avait plus besoin de craindre l'ennui avec le Survivant dans les pattes.

De toute façon, il était bloqué dans cet appartement pour encore quelques jours. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir avant que le lien ne lui permette enfin de s'éloigner du garçon de plus de quelques mètres.

-Je n'attire que des emmerdes, n'est-ce pas?* Soupira timidement Harry. C'est à ça que vous pensez? Vous vous demandez quelle était la probabilité pour que, de toutes les personnes qui hantent cette fichue planète, vous tombiez sur moi?

-C'est assez bien résumé, oui, répondit nonchalamment Draco, et un léger sourire dansa sur ses lèvres.

Harry eut envie de l'insulter, mais il se retint, sûr que le vampire lunatique n'apprécierait que moyennement. Il l'avait cherché, en posant une telle question.

-Je vois, continua Draco. La situation n'est pas aussi désespérée que tu sembles le penser.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Ha non?

Draco promena ses doigts agiles sur la couverture de son livre, songeur. Harry resta suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment qu'il développe sa pensée. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un affirmait que sa situation n'avait rien de désespéré.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi de croire à cette Prophétie, il y a seize ans, dit Draco. C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu te tuer alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais une Prophétie n'est pas inéluctable. On peut choisir d'y croire, et de l'accomplir ou de l'ignorer.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà expliqué tout cela l'année dernière.

Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge à la mention de son ancien professeur. Il mâcha lentement un morceau de viande, tentant de refouler toutes les émotions qui resurgissaient en lui. Il jeta un regard craintif à Draco assis en face de lui, mais le vampire gardait un visage impassible, comme à son habitude, même s'il était évident qu'il ressentait toutes ses émotions.

-Je peux décider d'ignorer la Prophétie si je le décide, mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre en paix. Voldemort n'aura de cesse de me traquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve et que la Prophétie s'accomplisse, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Certes, approuva Draco. Mais désormais, tu es mon calice. Je ne compte en aucun cas laisse approcher qui que ce soit de mon calice, encore moins quelqu'un qui cherche à le tuer.

Draco s'interrompit. Il se pencha en avant, par dessus la table et Harry cessa de manger, retenant son souffle.

-Il peut te chercher autant de temps qu'il le souhaite, tant que je ne déciderais pas qu'il doit te retrouver, il ne te retrouvera jamais. Jamais.

Harry avait cessé de respirer. Sa main droite, qui tenait sa fourchette, tremblait. Ces paroles auraient pu le rassurer, si elle ne s'appliquait pas également à ses amis. Harry baissa à nouveau sa tête sur son assiette. Il piqua quelques uns des légumes, laissant de côté les champignons. La boule coincée dans sa gorge grossissait. Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé à tout cela. Fuir la Prophétie, fermer les yeux. Ne plus se soucier de rien. Se laisser vivre. Etre protégé. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais il ne l'avait jamais réellement envisagé. Ca signifierait trop de sacrifices, et il ne pourrait jamais vivre en paix tout en sachant qu'il avait abandonné ses amis, et le monde magique en général.

Draco l'observa durant de longues secondes. Il ressentait le profond désespoir du garçon, mais ça ne l'atteignait que peu. Son désir de le protéger de la violence qui tournait autour de lui était plus fort que tout. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord ou culpabilité, et certainement pas l'envie de changer d'avis.

Il n'avait pas voulu de calice, mais maintenant qu'il en avait un, et que toute son existence dépendait de sa vie à lui, il n'était pas question qu'il néglige sa sécurité ou sa santé. De toute façon, le lien ne le laisserait pas faire. Il le poussait sans cesse à être près de lui, à toujours être là pour veiller sur lui et à le protéger de tout. Draco n'avait pas voulu de calice, et n'en voulait toujours pas, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas le choix et devait faire avec, désormais. C'était la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années qu'il était contraint à quoique ce soit, et qu'il ne pouvait plus agir selon ses envies. Ne plus agir qu'en fonction de son envie incessante de sang était nouveau, ne plus réfléchir et ne plus penser qu'à travers ce besoin irrépressible était nouveau. Il se rendait compte qu'il dépendait désormais plus du garçon assis en face de lui que de cette envie qui l'avait rendu esclave depuis toujours. C'était effrayant, en quelque sorte. Comme s'il passait d'une addiction à une autre en quelques jours à peine. Il se demanda combien de temps il mettrait à accepter tout cela, comme il avait mis plusieurs décennies à accepter être esclave de son envie de sang.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête. Il était plus facile d'être dépendant d'un garçon qu'être dépendant à du sang. Même s'il était en réalité dépendant du sang de ce garçon.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis, soupira soudain Harry. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre en paix si je sais que je les ai abandonnés dans leur lutte contre Voldemort.

Il porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, avant d'arrêter brusquement son geste et d'ajouter:

-Attendez un peu...Suis-je bête? Jamais je ne pourrais vivre en paix en sachant que je suis lié à vous pour toujours.

-Dans ce cas, que tu abandonnes ou pas tes amis, tu ne vivras jamais en paix, constata Draco, non sans une certaine ironie pour répondre au sarcasme de son calice. En revanche moi, je veux vivre en paix, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et pour cela, il faut que mon calice soit en sécurité.

Il se tut quelques secondes, vrillant Harry de son regard gris impénétrable. Puis il ajouta:

-Ton arrivée dans mon existence ne changera rien, Harry. Je ne modifierai rien pour toi, et ce sera à toi de t'adapter à moi.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à avaler. Le rosbif, qui lui avait paru si bon quelques minutes plus tôt, avait maintenant le goût de cendre.

-Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas? Demanda-t-il. Faire comme si je n'existais pas? M'ignorer? Me laisser enfermer ici pendant que vous vaquerez à vos occupations? Ne vous rappeler de mon existence que quand vous aurez soif?

Draco ne répondit rien, aggravant le malaise de son calice. Harry piqua rageusement sa viande.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas mes amis, répéta-t-il. Ils comptent sur moi pour...

Draco le coupa sèchement:

-Le problème, Potter, c'est que tu es à moi. Je fais de toi ce que je désire. Si je veux t'enfermer ici parce que je juge que tu n'es pas en sécurité à l'extérieur, je le fais. Si je décide de te faire quitter le pays parce que je trouve que Voldemort est trop près, je le fais. Si je décide que tu ne reverras pas tes amis parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je le fais. Soit tu t'y résignes. Soit tu luttes contre moi, et dans ce cas, je peux d'ores et déjà t'affirmer que tu ne gagneras pas cette bataille là.

Harry avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Il s'en voulait de craquer si facilement mais les paroles dures du vampire étaient difficile à encaisser. Toute sa vie n'avait mené qu'à son affrontement avec Voldemort, comme il l'avait appris lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il avait fini par comprendre que son destin était de faire face à Voldemort, de mourir de sa main ou de le tuer. Que Draco débarque ainsi dans son chemin tout tracé était une chance, une échappatoire, un cou de nez à son destin, une promesse de vivre en paix, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais cette paix avait un prix, et c'était d'abandonner ses amis dans la lutte contre Voldemort, les abandonner à une mort certaine et douloureuse. Harry ne pouvait accepter cela.

-Il y a une différence entre m'enfermer pour ma sécurité et m'enfermer parce que vous voulez me garder pour vous tout seul, rétorqua-t-il. Je peux accepter que vous vouliez me protéger de Voldemort, mais pas que vous vouliez me garder loin de mes amis par égoïsme.

-Je n'ai pas envie que mon calice fréquente d'autres personnes que moi. C'est légitime.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas!

-Pense ce que tu veux. Tu es à moi, je ne partage pas, déclara Draco d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry resta scié sur sa chaise. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il pouvait comprendre que Draco cherche à le protéger. Après tout, son existence à lui était liée à sa vie. Il l'acceptait d'autant plus que ça signifiait que le vampire garderait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts à distance et donc que lui, Harry, n'aurait plus à se soucier de quoique ce soit. Mais que Draco l'empêche de voir ses amis par pur esprit d'égoïsme et de possessivité, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

-Je me sens obligé de préciser que tu n'as pas le choix, Harry, continua Draco qui le regardait toujours sans ciller. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te regarder, de te parler, de te sentir, de te toucher.

-Vous...

-Arrêtes-toi là, ça vaut mieux.

Harry plongea dans son assiette face au ton brusque du vampire. Il resta muet quelques minutes, trop scotché par les paroles du vampire pour penser. C'était tellement absurde, cette façon de penser. Il avait bien assimilé qu'il appartenait désormais au vampire, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à le couper du monde par pure possessivité. C'était aberrant.

-Je veux que mes amis meurent vieux et heureux, entourés de leurs petits enfants, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Pas en pourrissant sous le régime de terreur de Voldemort, torturés parce qu'ils sont nés-moldus ou traîtres à leur sang. Ils ont été ma seule famille durant toutes ces années, je ne pourrais jamais les abandonner. Vous êtes bien assez égoïste pour deux.

Il y eut un bref silence. Draco sentait les efforts que déployait Harry pour garder son calme, et il sentait sa colère bouillir en lui.

-Si tu penses que tu as le choix, tu te trompes lourdement, répéta sèchement Draco.

Harry planta sa fourchette dans sa viande sans le regarder.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, maugréa-t-il. On m'a toujours tout imposé.

-Bien. Tu ne seras pas dépaysé dans ce cas.

Une bouffée de colère monta à Harry. Il eut envie de se lever et de crier sur le vampire jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Mais il se sentait si impuissant que toute tentative de rébellion s'effondrait en lui avant même qu'il n'est réellement pensé à s'opposer à Draco.

-Vous êtes insensible, dit-il.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour lui donner raison. Il observa Harry manger sa nourriture durant quelques minutes. Peu à peu, sa colère laissa la place à de la tristesse. Draco se pencha par dessus la table pour rapprocher son visage de celui du garçon qui lui faisait face et dit plus doucement:

-N'as-tu jamais rêvé de tout laisser tomber, un jour? De partir loin de tout cela, Voldemort, la Prophétie, la guerre qui se prépare. Tout abandonner pour ne penser qu'à toi.

Harry ne dit rien. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà rêvé de tout abandonner. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place? Mais comme il le disait si bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de tout lâcher. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela. Il pensait à ses amis, à tous ces gens qui croyaient en lui, en l'Elu, qu'il était bien malgré lui. Sans lui, il n'y avait plus aucunes chances de défaire Voldemort.

-Les gens attendent beaucoup de choses de toi, Potter, affirma Draco qui suivait sans peine le cheminement des pensées de son calice. Beaucoup plus que ce que tu es en mesure de leur donner. Ils oublient que tu n'es qu'un garçon effrayé et seul. Si tu as réellement un jour rêvé de dire merde à tous ces gens, c'est le moment de réaliser ton rêve, Harry.

-Il y a une différence entre le rêve et la réalité, répliqua Harry. Fuir serait trop simple. Ce serait lâche. Ce serait laisser gagner Voldemort et abandonner mes amis. Vous me connaissez bien mal si vous pensez réellement que je ferais une telle chose. Jamais de mon plein gré.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Draco fixa Harry comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Il fouilla son visage avec cette avidité qui le caractérisait, y cherchant quelque chose que Harry n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. Alors il se contenta d'éviter son regard gris, et de piocher avec appétit dans son assiette.

-Tu n'es pas un héros, dit finalement Draco. Peut être as-tu tendance à l'oublier. Tu ne peux pas tous les protéger, comme tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver. Ils ont tord de croire en toi.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, répondit Harry, comme si cette réponse expliquait tout. Vous l'avez entendu, la Prophétie le dit clairement. Voldemort a choisi d'y croire, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière désormais. C'est entre lui et moi. Je dois le faire, sinon...

Harry s'interrompit. Il osa glisser un regard hésitant vers Draco, mais ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur un point au dessus de lui. A mesure que Harry parlait, Draco prenait conscience de qui s'avérait être son calice. Il avait bien dit Harry Potter. Le Survivant, l'Elu. Draco était partagé entre l'animation que pourrait apporter cet état de fait à sa morne éternité -il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ennui- et le danger que représentait une telle menace pesant sur _son_ calice.

-Voldemort est immortel! S'écria brusquement Harry, au comble du désespoir. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Il vivra longtemps, dans ce cas.

.

.

*Oui, vos reviews m'inspirent. Merci à lalala1995 pour cette remarque pertinente! ^^

Draco nous montre une belle démonstration de possessivité dans ce chapitre. Tout est encore dans l'excès, et dans l'entêtement. Mais je suppose que c'est compréhensible, et même légitime. Lui qui a toujours été invulnérable, son existence repose sur la vie fragile d'un humain, il est normal qu'il se montre surprotecteur. S'il laissait son calice affronter Voldemort, il serait bien inconscient...

Harry va avoir du mal à le convaincre de changer d'avis...

Ce chapitre prouve bien à quel point leur situation tourne en rond. Il va vite falloir trouver un terrain d'entente, s'ils veulent commencer à se supporter.

.

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien avec mon abonnement allemand. Ca devrait le faire, mais si je ne poste pas ce weekend, vous saurez pourquoi :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez la réaction de Draco à la proposition de Vous-Savez-Qui. Entre autre...Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous!**

Fiou, j'ai l'impression qu'une vie s'est passée depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre! Drôle d'impression, alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine!

Comme à l'accoutumée, je tiens à remercier **Kisis, nytiss973, Nana972, nepheria4, ankana87, Peps22, Guest qui aime**, pour leurs reviews anonymes!

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient attristés par le comportement de Draco envers son calice. C'est vrai qu'il en fait trop, et qu'il ne le respecte pas beaucoup. Mais je pense qu'un vampire peut ne pas être aimable avec son calice. Tant qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal _physiquement_, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il se sente mal. Certes, si Harry restait malheureux pendant des années, plongeait dans la dépression et avait des tendances suicidaires, Draco ferait quelque chose. Mais ça ne fait que cinq jours, malgré les apparences, qu'ils se supportent, et Draco est encore concentré sur son propre malheur pour penser à celui de Harry.

Rappelez-vous que Draco n'a pas choisi cette situation, lui non plus, il est normal qu'il se sente lésé et qu'il se prenne à Harry, qu'il juge responsable, pour se venger en quelques sortes, même si Harry n'y est pour rien. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du comportement dominateur, possessif et excessif de Draco, j'ai choisi de le faire ainsi car ça me plaisait, je trouvais que c'était une réaction qui collait à un vampire. Oui, il en fait des tonnes, oui, il exagère en voulant garder Harry "que pour lui", et oui il exagère en ne voulant pas lui rendre sa baguette. Mais pourquoi pas? J'aime l'idée que Draco soit ainsi, et je trouve normal qu'il ne se comporte pas avec Harry comme un partenaire attentif et aux petits soins, gaga de son calice et qui lui apporte les pantoufles au sot du lit. Malgré le changement de contexte, il s'agit quand même de Draco Malfoy, ce qui en dit déjà long sur le personnage...

Pour ce qui est de Harry, il y a eu moins de protestations, mais "mon" Harry n'est pas un super-héros aux superpouvoirs, qui ne craint ni personne et qui pense pourvoir mener Draco par le bout du nez. Je pense aussi qu'il est normal qu'il soit perdu et faible devant ce vampire imposant. Un peu de rébellion ne ferait pas de mal? Ca viendra, bien sûr. Mais une rébellion contre un vampire, ça se réfléchit, ça se prépare, ça se vérifie, et plusieurs fois :)

Comme je le disais lors du premier chapitre, on a tous une vision différente de ce lien, et je fais selon la mienne! J'espère qu'elle vous convient même si forcément, tout n'est pas à votre goût. J'avais également prévenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de place à la romance, du moins pas dès le début de leur relation. Et que Draco ne serait pas le vampire/petit ami modèle, gâteux et aux soins de son calice. Ce serait moins drôle.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre:

Vous remarquerez que j'ai pris le parti de séparer les deux persos avant que le lien ne soit complété. Draco va se balader à droite à gauche, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souffre. Oui je sais, le lien n'est pas complet, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'avais besoin que Draco puisse se séparer de Harry. Je pars du principe que s'il boit régulièrement, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais le fait que le lien ne soit pas complet posera d'autres légers désagréments. Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à la complétion du lien dans ce chapitre, faudra attendre!

Bref! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. La réaction de Draco à la proposition d'alliance de Voldemort est plutôt radicale, mais encore, elle est à son image! Possessif, égoïste et prétentieuse.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Enjoy!

.

Chapitre 9

**L'absence** diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu

La Rochefoucauld

.

.

Draco marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues sombres du chemin de Traverse. Le soleil se couchait à peine, pourtant les rues se vidaient déjà. Les quelques passants qui restaient dans la rue marchaient d'un pas empressé, le regard baissé sur leurs chaussures et l'air angoissé. Draco appréciait cette ambiance toute en retenue, où les passants craignaient leurs voisins et se méfiaient de chaque ombre. Ici, il n'y avait pas de place pour les rires ou les conversations joyeuses. Draco était à l'aise.

Ses yeux gris balayaient la rue, s'arrêtaient sur chacune des vitrines illuminées et sur chaque passant. Ses pas aériens ne faisaient aucun bruit sur les pavés et il se confondait instinctivement dans l'obscurité de l'allée.

Il repéra un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui marchaient vivement quelques mètres devant lui. Sa main droite était enfoncée dans la poche de son blouson, certainement serré autour de sa baguette, en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Instinctivement, Draco cala son pas sur le sien, et le suivit en silence. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à percevoir son cœur battre vivement dans sa poitrine, entendre sa respiration, son souffle rapide et profond. Tout ceci était si instinctif, si ancré en lui depuis tant d'années, qu'il fallut que l'odeur de l'homme arrive à ses narines pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se mettre en chasse. L'odeur que dégageait cet homme n'eut aucun effet sur ses sens. Il la trouva aigre, trop forte, désagréable.

A la fois agacé et exaspéré par son attitude, il dépassa l'homme sans lui jeter un regard.

Draco était bel et bien devenu dépendant du sang d'un seul et unique garçon. Le bonheur et l'adrénaline de la chasse était fini pour lui. Son sang lui était désormais servi sur un plateau d'argent. Un sang aux senteurs merveilleuses, et au goût divin.

Dans son vieil appartement, acheté quelques dizaine d'années plus tôt mais jamais utilisé, le calice dormait à poings fermés. Draco le sentait endormi, apaisé, calme. Néanmoins, plus il s'éloignait, plus le sommeil du calice se faisait agité, et plus le garçon était tendu. Quant à la douleur dans sa propre poitrine, elle restait supportable, même s'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éloigné du garçon plus de quelques minutes. A cet instant, il se préoccupait plus de la douleur que pouvait ressentir son calice que de la sienne. Prendre soin, se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que de sa personne, craindre pour la vie d'un humain dont il était irrévocablement dépendant, tout ceci était totalement inédit pour Draco. S'y habituer promettait d'être un travail ardu.

Il était étrange de voir à quel poing ce garçon, Harry, occupait ses pensées. Du jour au lendemain, il avait pris dans son esprit une place prépondérante. Il semblait à Draco qu'il occupait toute la place, et quelque soit le sujet auquel il pensait, il avait toujours un œil attentif sur son calice, qu'il soit endormi ou non. Il avait même du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que le garçon, ses émotions, son bien être, ses états d'âme, ses besoins, ses envies. Il espérait qu'il apprendrait à discipliner le lien avec le temps car cet état de fait risquait de devenir franchement agaçant.

En passant devant une vitrine condamnée par des planches, un mouvement au sol attira son regard averti. Vivement, avec cette vitesse qui le caractérisait, ses yeux échouèrent sur le bout de papier. C'était un journal, froissé et usé d'avoir traîné au sol toute la journée. Sur la Une, apparaissait un visage que Draco avait appris à connaître par cœur, en cinq jours qu'il le connaissait. Draco plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry faisait la une de la Gazette, mais le journal à ses pieds était intitulé le Chicaneur. Draco ne connaissait pas ce journal. Il avait bien sûr attentivement surveillé la Gazette, afin d'être informé si on parlait de la disparition de son calice, mais rien n'était arrivé. Qu'on parle de lui dans un journal qui lui était inconnu l'intrigua.

Draco se pencha, sourcils froncés et ramassa prestement le journal. Il le lissa et parcourut la une. Sur la photo, Harry évitait son regard, ce qui ne le changeait en rien de d'habitude. Il se triturait les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le journal titrait:

_**Bon anniversaire, Harry.**_

Impassible, Draco froissa à nouveau le journal et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Puis il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le bar où il avait ses habitudes depuis son retour en Angleterre était l'un des plus mal famés de l'allée. Il alliait une clientèle des plus douteuses à un business de produits illégaux plus ou moins discret. Il y entra sans hésiter, comme l'habitué qu'il était depuis quelques semaines et traversa la salle principale de son pas souple de prédateur. Derrière son bar, le patron le regarda passer sans un mot. Draco était un habitué, mais ce n'était pas lui qui faisait augmenter son chiffre d'affaire. Le vampire disparut dans la cage d'escalier avant que les clients ne se rendent compte de sa présence.

Dans leur salle préposée, seul Lionel était présent. Assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce, il était plongé derrière la Gazette du sorcier du jour, et n'esquissa aucun geste lorsque Draco se glissa dans la pièce. Le nouveau venu alla directement s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Lionel.

Le silence persista dans la pièce durant près de dix minutes. Seul le bruissement des pages que tournait Lionel venait rompre la quiétude ambiante.

-La Gazette est totalement aux mains du Ministère, désormais, remarqua Lionel. Quant au Ministère, il est difficile de dire dans quelle direction il se dirige.

Draco s'arracha à ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient, indisciplinées, autour d'un certain garçon.

-Dans le sens du vent, très certainement.

-Ca, soupira Lionel en refermant le journal et en le jetant sur la table, c'est indéniable.

Il attrapa sa vieille pipe et l'alluma nonchalamment. Aussitôt, l'odeur âcre envahit la pièce. Draco observa la fumée monter en spirale jusqu'au plafond et stagner près de l'ampoule nue qui pendait au dessus d'eux.

Il lui semblait qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans cette pièce. Alors, ses seules pensées allaient pour la chasse qu'il attendait avec impatience et qui était le centre de toute son existence. Désormais, il ne pouvait penser qu'au garçon endormi dans son appartement. Son odeur entêtante, son sang exquis. Draco soupira imperceptiblement.

-Sont-ils revenus? Demanda-t-il.

-Evidemment, dit Lionel en tirant une première bouffée de sa pipe. Vous en doutiez?

-Du tout.

Lionel avait les lèvres rouges et les yeux brillants d'un vampire qui venait de boire. Ses gestes étaient souples et sûrs, du genre d'habitudes répétées plusieurs milliers de fois. Draco entendait son cœur battre, régulièrement, en un bruit léger et mouillé qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

-J'étais surpris, que vous ne soyez pas là pour les recevoir.

-J'ai été occupé, éluda Draco.

Deux émeraudes dansèrent devant ses yeux.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé?

Lionel haussa les épaules, de façon on ne peut plus humaine. Puis il lui relata tranquillement leur conversation avec les Mangemorts, deux jours plus tôt. La proposition qu'ils avaient renouvelée, les promesses de leur Maître, la mission qu'il voulait les voir accomplir. Lorsque Lionel finit son récit, Draco esquissa un sourire et dit:

-Je savais qu'il nous demanderait cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas du genre à demander une alliance juste pour avoir des alliés de marque.

-Ha non? Comment savez-vous cela? Interrogea poliment Lionel.

-C'est évident. Il nous aurait tendu la main plus tôt, si c'était le cas. Il veut quelqu'un qui puisse atteindre Potter. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Le Ministère est sur le point de tomber entre ses mains. Il aimerait régler l'affaire de Potter en même temps, ainsi, plus personne ne serait là pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

-Dumbledore, le Ministère, et maintenant Harry Potter, résuma Lionel. Et plus personne pour lui tenir tête.

Draco approuva.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un homme intelligent, et déterminé, affirma Lionel, l'air pensif.

Draco esquissa un sourire:

-Il apporte un peu de divertissement dans mon éternité, et pour cela, je lui suis reconnaissant.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, en réalité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était l'homme qui l'avait poussé vers Harry Potter. En leur proposant une alliance, il leur avait demandé de choisir un camp. Et Draco aimait à savoir qui étaient ses ennemis. En l'occurrence, Potter. Potter et son sang divin. Draco aurait aimé être moins curieux, cette nuit là, après que les Mangemorts soient venus leur rendre visite pour la première fois.

Lionel se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez décidé d'accepter sa proposition?

-Evidemment. Si je suis revenu en Angleterre, c'est pour m'amuser, pas pour regarder les événements se dérouler sans ne rien faire.

Lionel approuva, partageant visiblement cette opinion.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Draco observa Lionel sans rien dire durant quelques minutes. Inlassables, ses pensées revinrent vers Harry. Enfermé contre son gré dans son appartement, sans aucun lien avec l'extérieur, de plus en plus isolé et déprimé. Mais en sécurité, entre ses mains, loin de tout danger. Pour Draco, dont son calice était devenu le centre de son existence en à peine quelques jours, il lui semblait que Harry ne serait jamais assez en sécurité. Il avait seulement envie de le protéger de tout, même du plus anodin des dangers, et de le garder dans la sûreté de son étreinte pour l'éternité.

Draco se pencha vers Lionel et murmura:

-Harry Potter a un sang absolument exquis. Et il s'est longuement débattu. Vous pourrez le dire à ses Mangemorts, s'ils reviennent.

Lionel haussa les sourcils, ce qui était en soit une réaction plutôt violente, pour un vampire. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et le fixa silencieusement durant quelques secondes.

-Vous y êtes allé?

-De toute évidence.

-Seul?

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aide.

-Et?

Ils se fixaient toujours, sans ciller. Draco se caressa la lèvre inférieure. Il pensa au sang exquis, épais et chaud du garçon alors qu'il coulait dans sa bouche. Ses halètements incontrôlables lorsqu'il plantait ses crocs dans sa gorge avec délectation. Son corps brûlant lorsqu'il le tenait dans une étreinte de fer. Ses yeux d'un vert surprenant. Un sentiment d'allégresse s'imposa à lui à la seule pensée que ce garçon là lui appartenait. Harry Potter était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Personne ne lui ferait de mal, ou mettrait sa précieuse vie en danger. Jamais.

-Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a plus à être inquiet, tout simplement.

.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, mais les volets ouverts laissaient entrer la lumière des lampadaires de la rue. Leurs éclairages crues embrasaient le salon d'une lumière diffuse et orangée.

Il trouva son jeune calice recroquevillé sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans un plaid noir. Sa tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés reposait sur l'accoudoir, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Draco s'approcha silencieusement de lui, un sentiment de culpabilité enflant dans sa poitrine. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé le garçon seul si peu de temps après la formation du lien, et l'instinct qui le poussait à le protéger s'en trouvait malmené. C'était contre sa nature de laisser son calice seul, livrer à lui même, même dans son sommeil.

Il posa une main sur la joue du garçon et s'aperçut qu'elle était fraîche. Ce simple contact suffit à réveiller Harry de son sommeil agité. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et ses yeux émeraudes se levèrent pour se poser sur le vampire debout devant lui. Aussitôt, il se redressa et Draco ressentit une bouffée de soulagement monter en lui à travers le lien.

-Vous étiez parti, chuchota Harry en levant le visage vers lui.

-Je sais, répondit Draco.

Harry le regarda sans ciller, hypnotisé par ses yeux gris posés sur lui. Lorsqu'il se rappela de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans le lit et s'était rendu compte de l'absence du vampire, il ne cilla même pas. Maintenant que Draco était de retour, devant lui, ce sentiment d'angoisse et d'abandon était bien loin. Il ne sentait plus qu'un soulagement sans limite, et un bien être tout relatif.

Harry se redressa en position assise, en tailleur au centre du canapé, la tête levée vers le visage éternellement impassible de Draco. S'il tendait les bras, il aurait pu le toucher, sentir la texture légère de sa chemise en coton, sa peau douce et fraîche. Mais il ne bougea pas, car il ne voulait pas céder au lien. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne se retrouvait pas dans ses angoisses, dans ses peurs, ce sentiment de détresse et d'abandon qui l'avaient frappé de plein fouet à son réveil, seul et déboussolé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi avec autant de violence, autant qu'il détestait ce sentiment de soulagement à le savoir à nouveau prêt de lui, et cette envie presque irrésistible de le toucher.

-As-tu douté que je reviendrai? Demanda Draco.

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait pleinement saisi la relation qui les unissait, aussi n'avait-il pas douté de son retour.

-Pourquoi as-tu eu si peur, dans ce cas?

La question sèche tira Harry de son état second. Il réussit pour la première fois à s'arracher au regard intense de Draco et baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur son giron. Elles étaient froides et il dissimula leurs tremblements sous le plaid.

-Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, et tout était vide et silencieux...

Harry s'interrompit. L'une de ses mains vint agripper son tee-shirt, au niveau de la poitrine, et il tressaillit en repensant au tiraillement qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillait. Ca n'avait pas été douloureux, juste désagréable. Il lui avait rappelé l'absence du vampire auprès de lui.

Harry n'avait jamais eu peur de la solitude, ou du silence. Ils avaient longtemps été ses seuls compagnons, durant son enfance chez les Dursley. Le sentiment de détresse resurgi en lui, moins violent que quelques heures auparavant, mais toujours aussi inattendu. Il se remémora le sentiment intense de vide et de manque qui lui avait comprimé la poitrine. Dans un besoin incontrôlable de combler ce manque, il se pencha en avant et posa son front contre le torse ferme du vampire.

-Je n'aime pas ce sentiment de manque quand vous êtes loin. Ce n'est pas moi.

-Moi, je n'aime pas ce sentiment de désespoir que tu traînes à longueur de journée. Il me tape sur les nerfs.

Draco n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste face à se rapprochement inattendu. Il observa son calice, l'air impénétrable mais intérieurement, une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui. L'odeur du garçon était partout, sa chaleur s'infiltrait à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise. Ces quelques heures passées loin de lui avait fait remonter en lui un sentiment de malaise qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait du combattre un besoin puissant de revenir au plus vite près de lui, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, était en bonne santé, ne manquait de rien, alors même qu'il sentait à travers le lien que le calice dormait profondément, en sécurité dans son lit. Ou sur le canapé.

-Pour ça, répliqua Harry, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Vous me privez de ma liberté, de mes amis, de ma baguette, de mon libre arbitre. Que voulez-vous? Que je chante gaiement d'une pièce à l'autre?

Draco soupira doucement. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon, songeur. Il savait que le moral en berne de son calice était entièrement de sa faute. Et il s'en voulait pour cela. Un peu. Mais il cherchait seulement à le protéger en le coupant du monde extérieur et cette certitude l'aidait à supporter le mal être du garçon.

-Tout va bien, Harry, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans les mèches désordonnées de son calice et en inspirant profondément. Aucun de nous deux n'a voulu cette situation. Mais je prendrais soin de toi.

-Vous vous y prenez mal, reprocha Harry que les paroles du vampire pénétraient avec force.

Il aimait, presque malgré lui, le ton sur lequel Draco affirmait qu'il allait prendre soin de lui. Cette affirmation l'apaisait au plus profond de lui et, malgré le comportement odieux de Draco, il y croyait. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et qu'il chercherait à le protéger de tout danger. Le protéger. Harry craignait ce que Draco serait capable de faire pour le protéger. Il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il serait capable de le couper totalement du monde extérieur, et Harry espérait qu'il trouverait un moyen moins douloureux pour lui.

-Tout ceci est nouveau. J'apprends, moi aussi, répondit Draco.

Draco posa ses deux mains à plat sur les épaules du garçon, et le repoussa fermement contre le dossier du canapé. Sans s'attendrir face au regard de pure détresse que lui renvoya son calice, il lui attrapa les chevilles et les tira jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve allonger. Puis, souplement, il vint s'allonger sur lui.

Harry ne dit rien, tellement il fut prit au dépourvu. Draco était si froid avec lui, si distant, qu'il ne s'embêtait jamais de ses états d'âme. Quand il sentit les lèvres fraîches de Draco se poser sur sa mâchoire, puis glisser lentement dans son cou, son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la chemise du vampire et il tenta de le repousser. Vainement. L'une des mains de Draco se saisit de son poignet, et il le posa de force sur l'accoudoir, au dessus de sa tête.

-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, souffla-t-il contre son cou, indifférent à Harry qui se tortillait pour échapper à son étreinte.

-Je vais mieux, maintenant.

-Bien.

Draco glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de son calice et le remonta lentement. Harry manqua de s'étouffer. De sa main libre, il se saisit du poignet de Draco pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais la main, implacable, n'en fut en rien empêchée. Dans son cou, les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire que Harry ne put voir.

Draco pinça la peau tendre entre ses dents, délicatement et Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un halètement incontrôlable. Sa main libre se crispa autour du poignet. Brusquement, il eut chaud. Le plaid entortillé autour de ses jambes limitait ses mouvements mais Draco parvint quand même à glisser son genou entre elles. Puis il se redressa et balaya le corps de son calice d'un regard brûlant. Ses joues rougissantes, ses lèvres d'un rouge tentateur, ses cheveux ébouriffés, les deux marques rougies sur son cou, le tee-shirt remonté sur son ventre ferme, il réalisa pour la première fois à quel point son calice était admirable. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, tant il était obnubilé par ce lien qui les contraignait et ce sang qu'il désirait tant.

-J'ai de la chance, dans mon malheur, chuchota-t-il à son calice rougissant face à son regard.

Il fit courir ses doigts frais sur le ventre recouvert d'un fin duvet, et Harry frissonna. Malgré son embarras plus qu'évident, il était incapable de se soustraire à ce regard intense, ni à son toucher léger.

-Pourquoi? Souffla-t-il néanmoins.

Draco relâcha enfin son poignet et le bras de Harry retrouva aussitôt sa place le long de son corps. Le vampire saisit le tee-shirt de son calice et le remonta encore. Ses intentions étaient claires, mais Harry ne bougea pas, le regard un brin provocateur.

-Sois sage, Harry.

La menace était claire, tout autant que l'était le regard glacé du vampire. Harry réprima un frisson, et baissa le regard. Il fut bien contraint de se redresser pour permettre au vampire de passer le tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Draco laissa négligemment tomber le bout de tissu sur le sol, son regard glissant le long du torse, du ventre, des hanches de l'autre garçon.

-Tu es plutôt plaisant à regarder. Qui sait sur qui j'aurais pu tomber. C'est en cela, que j'ai de la chance.

Harry ne dit rien, trop éberlué pour parler. Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser ou d'analyser ses paroles car il replongea aussitôt dans son cou. L'une de ses mains trouva son chemin dans ses cheveux, et il agrippa ses mèches avec force pour lui rejeter la tête en arrière. C'était contraignant, totalement dominateur, et Harry n'apprécia pas du tout. La colère monta en lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait ni la force, ni réellement l'envie de se libérer. Ses deux mains retrouvèrent les épaules de Draco et il tenta de le repousser, à nouveau, sans réelle conviction. Les lèvres du vampire descendaient, toujours avec cette même lenteur, le long de son cou, puis sur sa clavicule.

-Tu sens bon, dit-il, ses lèvres caressant la peau de son calice.

Draco suçait, léchait, mordillait sa peau avec une avidité qu'il ne tentait pas de dissimuler. Elle avait un goût absolument exquis, qui lui rappelait en quelque sorte le précieux liquide qu'elle renfermait. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait l'enivrait avec cette même puissance merveilleuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry regardait le plafond sans le voir. Un voile fin était apparu devant ses yeux, et tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche du vampire n'existait plus. Parfois, ses dents aiguisées démangeaient sa peau, et il frissonnait à chaque fois. Ses mèches blondes effleuraient son torse, le chatouillant doucement. Son torse, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux finement dessinés et contractés à l'extrême, son ventre, son nombril. Plus les lèvres descendaient, plus la respiration de Harry se faisait erratique.

Toutes ses sensations étaient totalement inédites. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses réactions, et ne pouvait nier que ce que lui faisait subir le vampire lui plaisait. Néanmoins, il savait que le lien jouait beaucoup dans ces sensations nouvelles.

-Draco, souffla-t-il lorsque la langue du vampire caressa le creux de son nombril.

Le vampire grogna, mais ne bougea pas. Sa langue continua à voyager sur le corps de son calice, le découvrant avec application. Harry posa sa main sur son ventre dans une tentative désespérée d'arrêter l'exploration du vampire. Mais Draco s'était déjà légèrement redresser.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Interrogea-t-il.

A cheval sur son calice, il le regardait fixement, toujours aussi impassible. Harry avait encore rougi et sa respiration était saccadée. Draco ne le quitta pas du regard lorsque ses mains trouvèrent le bouton qui maintenait fermé le pantalon de Harry. Il le défit avec habileté et avait déjà abaissé la braguette avant que Harry ne réagisse. Il redressa vivement la tête et attrapa de ses deux mains les poignets du vampire.

-Non, dit-il, totalement paniqué à présent.

Draco le fixait toujours, et ça n'aidait pas Harry à rassembler ses pensées. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que le vampire le touche intimement. Il n'était pas son petit ami, et n'allait certainement pas devenir son amant. Harry n'était pas gai, il n'aimait pas les garçons, pas les vampires, et cette situation ne l'excitait en aucune façon. S'il était bien obligé de se soumettre à la morsure, parce que le lien le contraignait à le faire -et le vouloir- personne ne l'obligerait à avoir des relations intimes avec le vampire. A cette pensée, il rougit encore plus.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça, dit-il. Vous pouvez me mordre, mais c'est tout.

-C'est toi qui décide? Demanda Draco, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire en coin que Harry apprenait à détester.

Draco remonta et posa ses lèvres sous son oreille. Harry frissonna. Ses mains froissèrent la chemise du vampire en s'y agrippant fortement. Une langue taquine s'infiltra dans le creux de son oreille et Harry secoua la tête pour l'en chasser. Aussitôt, la main de Draco se posa sur sa joue pour l'immobiliser.

-Non, souffla-t-il à son tour. C'est moi qui décide.

Son souffle frais chatouilla Harry. Puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou et sa langue humide taquina les deux trous qui se trouvait juste sur sa jugulaire. Avant même que Harry ne puisse s'y préparer, les deux canines acérées déchirèrent sa peau et s'enfoncèrent d'un geste précis profondément dans sa veine. Le sang coula aussitôt dans la bouche avide du vampire qui recueillit chaque goutte avec euphorie.

Comme quatre jours plus tôt, Harry fut submergé par un plaisir extatique. Bien qu'il avait déjà expérimenté cette sensation, il fut tellement pris au dépourvu par cette morsure qu'il ne put l'anticiper. La vague déferla sur lui, aussi violente que la première fois. Il gémit sans retenu, et déchira presque la chemise lorsqu'il tira incontrôlablement dessus. Son bassin s'arqua et rencontra celui du vampire légèrement surélevé au dessus de lui. Alors que les caresses précédentes du vampire n'avait eu absolument aucun effet sur son corps, la morsure le fit réagir instantanément. Draco avalait sa première gorgée, douce et chaude, et Harry arborait déjà une érection brûlante.

Draco ferma les yeux et avala longuement le sang chaud qui coulait dans sa bouche. Avec sa langue agile, il rattrapa la goutte qui coulait le long du cou du calice. En même temps, il inspira longuement l'odeur forte du garçon. Sans relâcher sa prise, il se souleva légèrement et se repositionna sur son calice. Il mit ses deux jambes à droite du corps du garçon et, de sa main droite, il écarta celles de son calice qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il fit reposer tout le poids de son corps sur sa main gauche, pour ne pas écraser le fragile garçon sous lui. Puis, tout en aspirant une nouvelle gorgée de sang, sa main droite se faufila dans le pantalon ouvert de Harry.

-Draco, soupira à nouveau Harry d'une voix rauque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Harry ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se savait pas s'il voulait l'arrêter, ou le supplier de continuer. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était aux deux canines qu'il sentait profondément enfoncées dans sa gorge, le souffle chaud dans son cou, les mèches qui caressaient sa joue, et cette main fraîche qui se faufilait dans son pantalon, puis son caleçon.

-Draco, répéta-t-il alors que les doigts atteignaient son érection.

Il savait par avance qu'il allait se haïr pour l'avoir laissé faire, mais savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait que seize ans, après tout, et personne de son âge n'aurait pu réussir à se contrôler en pareilles circonstances. Puis, doucement, paresseusement, Draco commença à le caresser. La sensation de la main fraîche sur son érection brûlante était merveilleuse. Pas autant que la sensation des deux canines plantées dans son cou, de son sang aspiré hors de son corps par un vampire assoiffé. Mais les deux sensations combinées lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Harry gardait les yeux grands ouverts, mais toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées. Il accompagna les mouvements appuyés de la main de Draco de ses hanches, gémissant sans retenu.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Draco retira ses dents et sa main en un seul mouvement et ses yeux gris envahirent tout le champs de vision de Harry. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et ses cheveux habituellement si bien coiffés étaient ébouriffés. Harry le regarda, sans penser à rien. Il se sentait vide. Son sentiment d'abandon fut si violent qu'il aurait instantanément fondu en larmes si Draco n'avait pas ancré son regard dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, il leva sa main et agrippa les cheveux de Draco. Puis il tenta de pousser le vampire vers son cou, sans succès. Un profond désespoir l'envahit, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Draco, répéta-t-il encore, sa voix emplie de détresse. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le vampire, très sérieux.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, mais Harry ne les essuya pas. Il agrippait toujours les cheveux de Draco, et sa chemise de son autre main.

-Pourquoi vous avez arrêté? Ce n'est pas fini!

-Ha bon?

Draco lui caressa la joue dans un geste qui aurait pu être tendre en d'autres circonstances. Harry pleurait toujours, mais il n'en avait pas honte. Il était si désemparé, la respiration erratique, que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

-Non, dit-il.

Les muscles de son bras étaient bandés tant il mettait de force à tenter de pousser le visage du vampire vers son cou. Mais Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se contentait de le fixer, l'expression totalement impénétrable. Son regard balayait le visage empli de détresse de son calice. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse nu, pour se poser sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon.

-En effet, ce n'est pas fini, dit-il en esquissant son sourire en coin.

Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour les canines qui apparaissaient à travers ce sourire. Draco fixa son calice tout en laissant glisser sa main le long de son ventre, puis dans son pantalon. Harry cessa de respirer lorsque les doigts s'emparèrent à nouveau de son érection qu'il avait totalement oublié.

-Mordez-moi, supplia-t-il.

Mais Draco se contenta de le fixer. Il le caressa lentement, mais fermement. Harry, prisonnier de son regard gris, n'esquissa pas un geste. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, et ses muscles crispés n'arrivaient pas à se détendre. Néanmoins, la caresse appuyée fit rapidement remonter en lui ce plaisir qui l'avait instantanément déserté quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, peu désireux de se laisser aller sous le regard insistant de Draco. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense, mais n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir extatique qu'il ressentait lors de la morsure.

-Mordez-moi, répéta-t-il. S'il vous plaît.

Pour toute réponse, Draco intensifia ses caresses. Il serra plus fort le sexe entre sa main et accéléra la cadence. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit tout en soulevant légèrement ses hanches. Quelques caresses supplémentaires réussirent à l'amener à un orgasme foudroyant qui le laissa haletant. Son corps s'arqua longuement et il serra plus fort sa prise sur les cheveux et la chemise du vampire durant quelques infimes secondes. Lorsque son corps retomba lourdement sur le canapé, il sentit les lèvres du vampire caresser son oreille. Il la lécha légèrement, et murmura doucement:

-Tout va bien, Harry. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu le sais?

Harry avait les yeux fermés, et l'esprit plus embrouillé que jamais. Pourtant, les paroles du vampire s'ancrèrent fortement en lui. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Oui, il le savait. Il sentit le souffle de Draco chatouiller son oreille. Puis sa voix mélodieuse murmura tout doucement:

-Il n'est rien de plus précieux pour un vampire que son calice. Sois-en sûr.

Puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou et, avant que Harry n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, il le mordit à nouveau avec un empressement qui révéla l'effort qu'il avait fait pour s'arrêter de boire quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Draco? A son image? Ou pas?

Et comment va réagir Harry quand il va se rendre compte que le vampire le fait passer pour mort? Ce sera pour bientôt, mais avant, nous irons visité l'Ordre dans le prochain chapitre, pour voir où ils en sont ;)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous!**

Bienvenu pour ce **dixième** chapitre! C'est toujours un grand plaisir que de poster, et j'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience, afin de savoir si le chapitre a plu, ou non, et de connaître vos réactions. Mine de rien, j'avoue qu'ils **m'influencent** un peu lors de l'écriture des chapitres suivants, notamment lorsque vous trouvez l'attitude de Draco _vraiment_ exagérée, ou le caractère de Harry _pas assez_...virulent. Ca me fait réfléchir. Vous avez d'ailleurs remarquer que, dans le chapitre précédent, Draco s'apaise un peu face à Harry, et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas lors de la première version de la scène.

Bref, passons.

Je remercie pour leurs reviews anonymes **Kisis, nana 972, ankana87, Lu** (pour répondre à ta question, il n'y avait pas vraiment de cadre, justement, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de l'intégrer à l'univers de JKR, ce que je ne regrette pas), **Kesa** ( je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des flash back de la vie de Draco. Pour moi, il est _vraiment_ vieux, il y aurait trop de choses à raconter, et il n'a pas forcément vécu en Angleterre, donc rien ne serait si important que j'aurais besoin de le décrire. Je préfère que chacun imagine ce qu'il a pu vivre durant toutes ses années. Mais ça reste une idée! Quant à comment Harry va découvrir qu'il est supposément mort, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre!). Merci pour vos reviews! Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir!

J'ajouterais que, si on suit la logique du scénario, Maugrey n'est pas mort. Non, ce n'est pas son fantôme qui intervient dans ce chapitre! Et enfin, le dernier passage, celui en italique, est extrait du Tome 7. Mais je ne doute pas que vous le reconnaîtrez.

Pas de Harry ni de Draco aujourd'hui, mais cela restera assez exceptionnel, n'ayez crainte. La fic est avant tout basée sur leur relation, et elle restera le point central, peu importe les événements qui se déroulent autour.

Ce sera tout.

Enjoy!

.

.

Chapitre 10

_L'incertitude est de tous les tourments le plus difficile à supporter._

Alfred de Musset, La Confession d'un enfant du siècle.

.

Le salon, au Terrier, n'avait pas été prévu pour accueillir autant de monde. Les vieux canapés grinçaient sous le poids des personnes assises sur leurs coussins défoncés. La table basse branlante croulait sous des papiers en tout genre, des cartes déchirées, des dessous de verre tâchés et des chapeaux de toutes couleurs.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient spontanément réunis, profitant de la disparition momentanée de la maîtresse de maison. Arthur Weasley, dans son fauteuil attitré près de la cheminée, semblait présider l'assemblée. Il balayait les personnes présentes d'un regard un peu éteint, mais écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours arrière de la maison, comme s'il guettait le retour de sa femme. Son fils Charly était assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

Agenouillée à même le sol devant la table basse, Tonks étudiait silencieusement l'un des carte étalée devant elle. Elle traçait du doigt des lignes imaginaires, qui n'avaient de signification que pour elle. Ses lèvres remuaient sans émettre le moindre son. Son index s'arrêta soudain sur un poing précis, autour duquel elle dessina un cercle invisible.

-Sommes-nous absolument certains que ses moldus sont étrangers à sa disparition? Demanda-t-elle.

A l'air exaspéré qu'affichèrent les personnes présentes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait cette question.

-Harry sait se défendre, défendit Ron avec conviction. Il n'aurait pas laissé sa famille lui faire du mal.

Il était entassé sur le plus grand des canapés avec ses frères Fred et George, et sa meilleure amie Hermione. Ils étaient si serrés les uns contre les autres qu'ils ne pouvaient plus esquisser le moindre geste sans assommer leur voisin. Tous arboraient le même air soucieux.

-Mais s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, rétorqua Tonks. Il n'aura pas su se défendre. Son cousin et son oncle sont corpulents...

-Mais ne peuvent rien contre la magie, coupa férocement Ron. Harry était certainement encore mineur lorsqu'il a disparu, mais si ses moldus l'avaient attaqués, il aurait utilisé la magie sans hésiter pour se défendre. Il l'a déjà fait auparavant.

-Nous avons fouillé la maison et interrogé les moldus, Harry n'était pas là bas, ni dans sa chambre, ni enterré au fond du jardin, assura Charly en esquissant un léger sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue. Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal, c'est certain, nous nous en sommes assurés. Il n'est pas rentré, le soir du vingt-six, ni après.

Le silence revint dans le salon. Lupin, assis sur le deuxième canapé près de Maugrey, semblait avoir plus de cheveux blancs que jamais. Son expression était sombre et des cernes profondes traçaient de longs sillons sous ses yeux.

-Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait pas manqué de le crier sur tous les toits s'il avait réussi à tuer Harry, tempéra monsieur Weasley, tentant vainement de rassurer son monde. Il aurait pris soin à ce que nous soyons les premiers à être au courant. Harry est forcément vivant.

Harry n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis cinq jours. D'abord, son absence de réponses aux lettres de Ron et Hermione avait progressivement commencé à inquiéter. Il était prévu que l'on vienne le chercher chez les Dursley le soir de son dix-septième anniversaire, mais il n'avait jamais confirmé avoir reçu le message. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, l'Ordre était quand même venu à Privet Drive, pour trouver une maison seulement occupée par la famille Dursley. Ceux-ci avaient avoué n'avoir plus vu leur neveu depuis le vingt-six au soir, sans s'en inquiéter plus que de mesure. Ils avaient nié, même sous la menace, y être pour quelque chose dans cette étrange disparition.

Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein de l'Ordre. Harry avait disparu. Des suppositions avaient commencé à fleurir, mais elles étaient si alarmantes qu'on avait du mal à les entendre.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Harry de nous laisser sans nouvelles, répondit Ron. Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose. C'est la seule raison possible pour qu'il ne réponde plus à nos lettres.

-S'il a quitté la maison de ses moldus, il ne les a peut être pas reçues, intervint George.

-Mais les hiboux l'auraient retrouvé! Répliqua Ron. Quelqu'un doit forcément intervenir pour empêcher les lettres d'arriver à leur destinataire, ou empêcher Harry d'y répondre. Et puis si Harry avait quitté ses moldus de son plein gré, parce qu'il en avait marre d'eux ou pour une raison quelconque, il serait venu ici, au Terrier. Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose, répéta-t-il, plus anxieux que jamais.

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel tous s'abîmèrent dans leurs pensées.

-Si Harry a disparu, et que ce n'est pas Vous-Savez-Qui, ni ses Mangemorts...Soupira Tonks.

-C'est une possibilité que nous ne pouvons pas écarter, rétorqua Maugrey de sa voix grondante. Peut être des Mangemorts rodaient-ils près de la maison, et quand ils ont vu Potter s'en éloigner, ils ont saisi leur chance.

-Mais si Vous-Savez-Qui avait capturé Harry, nous l'aurions su, répéta monsieur Weasley avec véhémence. Il n'aurait pas gardé cette nouvelle secrète si longtemps. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour effrayer la population que de leur annoncer que Harry est mort, quelques semaines à peine après la mort de Dumbledore. Ce serait un véritable drame.

Après cet échange belliqueux, le silence retomba. Maugrey lançait des regards furieux tout autour de lui, agacé que personne ne prenne en compte sa théorie. Lupin ne disait toujours rien, le regard fixé sur les cheveux flamboyants de sa nouvelle épouse.

-Il y a peut être une autre explication, souffla soudain Hermione.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, attentifs. Elle se tortilla les mains, mal à l'aise, et Ron s'empressa d'extraire son bras pour lui prendre les mains. Elle lui jeta un regard indécis à travers ses yeux embués de larmes, puis refit face à la petite assemblée.

-L'année dernière, Dumbledore a...Il a confié une sorte de mission à Harry.

Elle s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux. Ron fronçait les sourcils.

-Une mission, répéta Maugrey. Quel genre de mission?

-Une mission qu'il voulait que Harry accomplisse. Je...Harry nous en a parlé, mais Dumbledore lui a interdit de révéler à qui que ce soit d'autre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Une mission, dit monsieur Weasley, perplexe. Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne pouvait le dire à personne, pas même à l'Ordre. Plus de personnes seraient au courant, plus il y aurait eu de chances que Vous-Savez-Qui ait vent de ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire. Mais...Harry nous avait promis que l'on partirait ensemble. Après le mariage.

Le silence qui suivit était pesant. Tous regardaient alternativement Hermione, puis Ron. Maugrey, Charly et monsieur Weasley avait l'air clairement désapprobateur.

-Vous vous apprêtiez à partir remplir une mission que Dumbledore a confié à Harry. Juste tous les trois? Par les temps qui courent? S'exclama monsieur Weasley.

-Je sais, soupira Hermione, son ton se faisant suppliant. Mais ça vise à anéantir Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est très important.

-Et certainement très dangereux, trancha le patriarche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous pensiez réellement vous lancer dans une entreprise pareille. Vous êtes à peine majeur, même pas diplômés. C'était de la pure folie. Vous vous seriez fait tuer à coup sûr.

Hermione baissa la tête face au ton dur.

-En quoi consiste cette mission? Demanda soudain Lupin.

-Je...Bafouilla la jeune fille.

-Dumbledore nous a interdit d'en parler, s'exclama Ron, venant à la rescousse de la jeune fille.

-Si j'en crois vos dires, jeunes gens, Harry s'est lancé dans une entreprise extrêmement dangereuse, seul, et sans en avertir personne, dit Lupin, le regard soudain sévère. Nous devons savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait, pour être en mesure de le retrouver.

-Il ne devait pas partir sans nous, sanglota Hermione en enfouissant son visage larmoyant dans ses mains tremblantes.

-Où est-il allé? Demanda monsieur Weasley. Ron?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avions aucun plan, et n'en avons plus parlé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Je ne sais pas par où Harry avait prévu de commencer.

Monsieur Weasley soupira. Il ôta ses lunettes et se massa l'arête du nez. Ron semblait à présent en colère de la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation. Il en voulait à Hermione d'avoir abordé ce sujet-là, même s'il concevait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser penser les adultes qu'il était arrivé malheur à Harry. Mais il en voulait encore plus à Harry lui même d'avoir trahi leur confiance en se lançant à la chasse aux Horcruxes sans eux.

-Si Harry vous a dit que vous partiriez ensemble, après le mariage, pour accomplir cette mission, dit Tonks, pourquoi est-il parti sans vous, plus tôt que prévu?

Le visage rouge d'Hermione apparut d'entre ses mains et elle sanglota:

-Je...Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais écarter aucunes possibilités mais...Je ne pense pas que Harry soit parti sans nous. Il nous avait promis de partir après le mariage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il serait parti sans attendre. Il n'avait aucune raison de partir plus tôt, ou de nous laisser en arrière.

-En somme, résuma Lupin, soit Harry a été enlevé par les fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui, soit il s'est lancé dans une entreprise qui le dépasse totalement. Dans les deux cas, nous devons le retrouver.

Le silence retomba. Monsieur Weasley essuyait à présent ses lunettes sur sa robe de sorcier. Charly jouait avec sa baguette, nerveusement. Hermione continuait de sangloter, et Ron lui caressait doucement le dos en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Fred se racla soudain la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

-Cette mission, commença-t-il, était-elle vraiment dangereuse? Je veux dire, nous connaissons tous Dumbledore. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il laisse Harry dans des situations qui paraissent inextricables.

-Oui, répondit Ron, un pli soucieux barrant son front. C'est dangereux, et périlleux, mais indispensable si nous voulons tuer Vous-Savez-Qui.

Fred approuva.

-Peut être...Peut être Harry a-t-il eu peur. Dans un moment de détresse, seul chez ses moldus à ressasser tout cela, il aura paniqué.

Tous regardaient à présent Fred.

-Et? Demanda Lupin. Ou veux-tu en venir?

-Peut être a-t-il été dépassé par tout cela. Il est parti.

-Parti où? Demanda Ron.

-Juste parti, renchérit George.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Ron s'exclama bruyamment:

-Harry ne nous aurait jamais abandonné. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il passe son temps à vouloir sauver le monde, c'est dans son sang. Il passerait sa vie à culpabiliser de nous avoir abandonné. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi serait-il parti sans vous, dans ce cas, dit George. Si c'est une tâche aussi périlleuse que tu le dis, il ne peut décemment pas croire pouvoir l'accomplir seul. Il a besoin de l'intelligence de Hermione, et de ton soutient. Pourquoi serait-il parti seul s'il vous a promis de partir avec vous?

Ron n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Mais il était impensable que Harry les ait abandonnés, alors même qu'ils connaissaient tous la Prophétie qui disait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Partir signifiait abandonner le monde sorcier à Voldemort. Harry n'aurait jamais fait cela.

La situation était complexe. Quelques soient les théories abordées, elles étaient toutes terribles.

-Quel est cette mission? Demanda monsieur Weasley. Nous devons savoir. Ne serait-ce que pour aider. Harry aura besoin de notre soutient. Il a besoin de l'Ordre.

Hermione essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir sorti de son sac à main. Ron la regardait, comme s'il attendait qu'elle l'aide à prendre une décision importante. Mais au même moment, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit à la volée et madame Weasley apparut. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle lissait sa robe d'améthyste avec empressement. Lorsqu'elle avisa le rassemblement improvisé dans son salon, elle s'arrêta net. Elle évalua ses invités d'un œil d'abord perplexe, puis comprenant soudain, avec sévérité.

-Nom d'une gargouille, s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avions dit, pas aujourd'hui!

Elle tapa dans ses mains avec autorité et tous se levèrent. Les filles lissèrent leurs robes de soirée et les hommes arrangèrent le col de leur robe de cérémonie. Madame Weasley agita sa baguette, et les cartes et papiers disposés en désordre sur la table basse disparurent.

Monsieur Weasley se précipita vers sa femme. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, et souffla en direction de son plus jeune fils et de Hermione:

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Madame Weasley claqua de la langue avec impatience.

-Tout le monde dehors, dit-elle. Les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle rangea sa baguette, réajusta son chapeau et ressortit au bras de son mari.

.

La fête battait son plein sous le chapiteau dressé pour l'occasion. Les invités se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse tournant autour des jeunes mariés avec des expressions exaltées. L'ambiance était bonne, et les invités semblaient apprécier la soirée, ce qui réjouissait madame Weasley. Elle évoluait parmi ses invités avec un sourire resplendissant, prenant le temps d'échanger quelques paroles avec tout un chacun. Monsieur Weasley faisait danser sa fille, qui arborait une expression doucement exaspérée.

Hermione était assise seule à l'une des nombreuses tables. Elle suivait des yeux les mouvements des danseurs, mais semblait imperméable à la bonne humeur générale qui flottait autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient encore rougies et elle triturait nerveusement la anse de son sac en main en perles.

Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle. De la sueur perlait sur son front, qu'il essuya du revers de la manche de sa robe de soirée. Il attrapa au vol une coupe d'hydromel aux épices qui flottait dans l'air près de sa tête et en but une longue gorgée.

-Comment font-ils? Soupira la jeune fille.

Ron reposa sa coupe, un pli soucieux apparaissant entre ses sourcils.

-Comment font-ils quoi?

Hermione balaya la salle d'un geste de la main.

-Harry a disparu. Personne ne sait où il est, ce qu'il fait. Ils s'amusent alors qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être...

La voix d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et s'essuya délicatement les yeux.

-Je croyais qu'il était parti chercher les Horcruxes, murmura Ron en se penchant vers elle.

-Ho Ron, rien ne le prouve, même si je préfère penser que c'est ce qu'il fait. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de Harry de partir seul. Dumbledore lui a dit de nous garder proche de lui, il ne serait pas parti sans nous.

-Tu connais Harry. Toujours à vouloir sauver le monde. Toujours à culpabiliser pour les autres. Il déteste nous mettre en danger. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait à mort. Il penserait que tout est de sa faute. S'il a décidé de partir seul, c'est parce qu'il pensait nous protéger. Ce serait stupide, mais tout à fait son genre.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, se moucha. Puis elle rangea le mouchoir dans son sac, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, et se tourna vers Ron.

-Tu penses qu'il est vraiment parti chercher les Horcruxes? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-S'il l'a fait, c'est un bel abruti. Il ne peut pas faire ça tout seul. Mais se sacrifier pour les autres, c'est Harry.

Tous deux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la piste de danse. Monsieur et madame Weasley valsaient, les yeux dans les yeux, sous le regard de leurs enfants. Plus loin, Luna et son père se trémoussaient étrangement, indifférents aux personnes autour d'eux, qui les observaient d'un air sceptique. Bill et Fleur dansaient au centre de la piste, elle rayonnante dans sa robe de mariée.

-Il nous aurait au moins laisser un message, reprit Hermione. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais Harry ne serait pas parti sans rien dire. Il ne voudrait pas nous inquiéter.

-Sauf s'il avait eu peur qu'on l'empêche de partir. Qu'on le dissuade.

Ron se tut un instant, puis ajouta:

-Mais s'il est parti sans nous, il va m'entendre. Comment ose-t-il nous faire ça? Nous abandonner? Est-ce qu'il pense réellement que l'on va retourner sagement à Poudlard pendant que lui cherche les Horcruxes, seul face à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. Ron posa une main sur son bras, et se penchant vers elle.

-Hermione, tu ne comptes quand même pas _réellement_ retourner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non. Nous devons aider Harry. Dumbledore comptait sur nous pour le soutenir. Il ne peut pas accomplir cette tâche sans nous.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Mais...Nous ne savons pas où il peut être. Sans parler de ton père et des membres de l'Ordre qui nous surveillent et qui demandent des comptes.

-Il ne faut rien leur dire, affirma Ron, à propos des Horcruxes. Dumbledore était clair. Moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux ce sera. Puis s'ils savaient ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, ils ne nous laisseraient jamais faire, quitte à nous envoyer de force à Poudlard. Non. Nous devrons partir sans rien dire à personne. Ils comprendront qu'on est parti chercher Harry, seront furieux mais ne s'inquiéteront pas de notre disparition.

Hermione approuva doucement. Elle réfléchit quelque secondes, puis dit:

-Je pense que Harry va d'abord essayer de trouver qui est ce fameux R.A.B. C'était notre point de départ. Si nous trouvons nous aussi de qui il s'agit, nous pourrions le retrouver sur cette piste.

-Mais tu as lu des tonnes de livres sans jamais rien trouver! Comment Harry, chez ses moldus, aurait-il pu?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle se tut, les sourcils froncés. Ron l'observa sans rien dire, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses idées.

-En fait, dit-elle, je doute que Harry soit parti sur un coup de tête. Il a forcément eu une piste, ou trouvé quelque chose qui l'a amené à partir plus tôt que prévu.

-Mais quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, répéta Hermione. Ron, et si il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose à Harry? S'il s'était fait attaqué par des Mangemorts? S'il...

Hermione s'interrompit soudain. Elle levait les yeux vers le dais, et Ron l'imita.

_Une longue forme argentée tomba à travers le dais, au dessus de la piste. Gracieux et luisant, un lynx atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. Des têtes se tournèrent tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui se figeaient en plein mouvement, dans une pose absurde. Le Patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec la voix lente, forte, profonde, de Kingsley Shacklebold:_

_-_Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent!

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre!

Est-ce qu'il vous a plu? Nous ne saurons ce qui est arrivé à Ron et Hermione que dans quelques chapitres.

Dans le prochain chapitre, petit saut dans le temps pour retrouver Harry et Draco qui, comme d'habitude, se chamaillent, ne sont pas d'accord, s'embrouillent. Draco un brin manipulateur, ( et légèrement désespéré par l'attitude de son calice) et Harry un brin envoûté (et légèrement désespéré par l'attitude de son vampire). Ils ne se comprendront jamais.

Pour ceux que ça rassure, ( et comme je suis moi même une grande lectrice, je sais que c'est parfois rassurant de savoir), j'entame l'écriture du chapitre 16. Pas de soucis de retard donc.

A la semaine prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Comme toutes les semaines je tiens à remercier les reviewers anonymes. **Nepheria4, ankana87, kisis, Tsuki, Sln**. Je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise, et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant la suite!

!**Avertissement**! Je tiens à vous prévenir que le **résumé** de ma fic est susceptible de **changer** dans les heures/jours qui suivent! N'en soyez pas étonnés! Ca ne changera rien du tout à la fic.

Nous retrouvons donc Harry et Draco dans ce chapitre, avec grand plaisir j'espère! Après un -petit- saut dans le temps d'une semaine.

Enjoy!

.

.

Chapitre 11

La violence fait les tyrans, la douce autorité les rois.

.

Harry était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, fixant ses pieds d'un air absent. Il était trois heures de l'après midi, et il sortait de la douche.

Plus tôt dans l'après midi, il avait fait honneur à la tourte au bœuf et aux rognons qu'il avait trouvé sur la table à manger du salon, délicatement enveloppée d'un film transparent pour garder sa chaleur. Il avait arrosé le tout par du jus de citrouille et terminé son repas gargantuesque par une tarte aux pommes. Finalement rassasié, il s'était empressé de déserter le salon où la présence silencieuse du vampire le mettait mal à l'aise.

Depuis la création du lien, tous ses repères avaient été bouleversés. La routine qu'il connaissait depuis le début de l'été chez les Dursley était brisée. Il passait des journées entières à dormir, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, avant de se réveiller les membres ankylosés et la tête lourde. Il mangeait à des heures totalement improbables, et était capable d'engloutir une quantité de nourriture telle que Ron lui même en aurait pâli de jalousie. Le reste du temps, quand il ne dormait ni ne mangeait, il passait son temps à errer dans les pièces sans vie de l'appartement, à somnoler sur le canapé ou à observer l'animation de la place en contrebat par la fenêtre hermétiquement close. Harry avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Il aurait très bien pu s'écouler deux jours ou deux ans depuis son départ de Privet Drive, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence pour lui.

Harry s'ennuyait.

Il ne fallait pas compter sur Draco pour lui apporter la moindre distraction. Le vampire n'était pas de bonne compagnie. Il passait son temps à lire. Des journaux de tous pays confondus, des livres, en anglais ou dans des langues que Harry ne comprenait pas, des magazines sur des sujets si ardus que Harry ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots. Du titre. Parfois, il pianotait sur l'ordinateur que Harry avait interdiction formelle d'approcher. Il ne parlait jamais, à moins que Harry engage lui même la conversation, ce qu'il faisait rarement par peur d'ennuyer le vampire et de se faire rabrouer.

Dans l'ensemble, Draco passait son temps à ignorer la présence de son calice. Harry, de son côté, respectait les termes de leur contrat. Il ne le dérangeait pas pour des raisons futiles, avait arrêté de le harceler de questions, et tentait de discipliner ses émotions du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Parfois, lorsque Harry tombait de sommeil, il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le vampire se glisser contre lui dans le lit. Il sentait ses bras frais et puissants entourer son corps et le plaquer contre son torse ferme. Chaque fois que Draco le rejoignait, Harry se tendait, appréhendant un geste déplacé ou entreprenant et retenait son souffle. Mais Draco se contentait d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque et de respirer longuement et profondément son odeur. Dans l'étreinte de son vampire, Harry dormait d'un long sommeil réparateur, un sommeil sans cauchemar. Il n'avait plus vu Voldemort depuis des jours. Il n'avait plus revécu la chute de Dumbledore de la tour. Il ne cauchemardait plus de la Prophétie, ou des Horcruxes. Les seules sensations qu'il avait dans son sommeil était une impression complète de confort et de protection. Après tant de nuits à se sentir vulnérable, tant de jours à devoir se protéger des menaces qui pesaient sur lui, il était finalement agréable de se sentir protégé, et de l'être vraiment.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, quelque soit l'heure, Harry pouvait dire d'instinct si le vampire avait passé la nuit avec lui ou pas. Les fois où ce n'était pas le cas, Harry se réveillait presque plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il avait du mal à émerger de son lourd sommeil et restait dans un état paralysant de somnolence durant de longues minutes. Et pour parfaire le tout, un sentiment violent de manque comprimait sa poitrine, parfois si intense qu'il se sentait obligé de se lever pour aller se blottir dans le canapé, près du vampire. Dans ces moments là, il appréciait le silence de Draco, son manque de commentaire, son indifférence.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir. Là, il se lava rapidement les dents, tout en observant son reflet. La dernière morsure datait de deux jours auparavant, et il avait retrouvé ses lèvres rouges et pleines. Il tourna la tête et se passa les doigts sur les deux marques rouges sur son cou. Au touché, il ne sentait rien, seule sa peau lisse et tiède, encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il avait pris l'habitude d'examiner ces marques lorsqu'il passait devant un miroir. Elles attiraient invariablement son regard, et, il avait fini par le remarquer, celui du vampire. C'était des marques qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement, car elle lui rappelait chaque jour un peu plus ce qu'il était: un calice, utile seulement à nourrir un vampire insatiable. Le reste du temps, il n'était qu'un fantôme dérangeant dans l'appartement, qu'on préférait oublier et ignorer.

Finalement, Harry se détourna du miroir et entreprit d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait pris dans l'armoire de ce qui était désormais sa chambre. Il s'habituait doucement à porter des vêtements de marque qui savaient mettre son corps fin en valeur, à la place des vieilles fripes de son cousin. C'était finalement plutôt agréable, même s'il aurait préféré garder ses vieux habits car il savait que Draco se plaisait à le voir bien habillé, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Lorsqu'il se redressa après avoir fermé son pantalon, Harry fut soudain pris d'un vertige. Les murs et le sol sous ses pieds se mirent à tanguer dangereusement et il tendit la main pour se rattraper au bord de la baignoire. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la pièce se stabilise. Au même instant, il eut une nausée et se pencha instinctivement en avant, mais rien ne vint. Lentement, Harry se redressa. Il se passa la main sur son front moite, chassant la sueur d'un geste tremblant. Puis il quitta la salle de bain d'un pas empressé.

.

Harry revint dans la pièce, qui était devenue sa chambre, celle adjacente au salon. Dès qu'il pénétra la pièce, la nausée s'estompa. Mais le mal de tête persista. Un brin essoufflé, il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et avisa la place pratiquement déserte sous les trombes d'eau qui tombaient au dehors. Il colla son front contre la vitre fraîche en soupirant. L'enfermement était ce qui lui pesait le plus. Même chez les Dursley, il avait toujours eu la possibilité de sortir se promener dans la rue ou le parc. Ici, il était condamné à errer de pièces en pièces.

Le temps au dehors ne l'aida pas à améliorer son moral. Plus les jours passaient, plus son moral déclinait. Il se demandait ce que ses amis, l'Ordre, devaient penser de sa disparition. Pensaient-ils qu'il les avait lâchement abandonnés? Qu'il était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes sans eux? Qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose à Privet Drive? Etaient-ils partis à sa recherche ou s'étaient-il lancés seuls dans la chasse aux Horcruxes sans lui? Madame Weasley pleurait-elle en pensant à lui? Ron et Hermione lui en voulaient-ils de sa disparition? Etaient-ils allés à Privet Drive, interroger les Dursley? Plus que l'enfermement, l'impossibilité d'entrer en contact avec eux le rongeait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la possibilité de leur envoyer un hibou, afin de les rassurer.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, provenant du salon. Harry redressa la tête et s'obligea à penser à autre chose. La seule pensée de ses amis suffisait à le déprimer pour le reste de la journée. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucunes distractions pour le divertir, et il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir inlassablement le tourmenter.

Trainant des pieds, il revint dans le salon.

-Quand comprendras-tu? Soupira aussitôt Draco, son ton clairement accusateur.

Harry évita son regard et s'essuya à nouveau le front. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparait du vampire. Il avait envie de le toucher, d'être au plus prêt de lui. Mais sa fierté ne l'autorisait pas à un tel geste. Il ne voulait pas céder au lien. Harry savait parfaitement que rien ne l'attirait chez le vampire, que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui voulait être prêt de lui. Mais le sentiment de manque qu'il se traînait depuis des jours, et ce même si Draco restait près de lui pendant son sommeil, lui pesait douloureusement dans la poitrine.

-Tu as peur, ajouta le vampire, catégorique.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Harry, l'air plein de défis. Je n'ai pas _peur_. Je n'ai juste pas envie, c'est tout.

Hésitant, Harry fit un pas dans sa direction. Une part de lui craignait que le vampire ne le repousse s'il venait trop près. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en serait rien. Draco était incapable de le repousser. Que Harry vienne à lui, il n'attendait que ça.

-Crois-tu réellement que je vais laisser la situation empirer au jour le jour encore longtemps?

Harry leva vers lui un regard horrifié. Plus les jours passaient, plus ses nausées empiraient. Le sentiment de manque grandissait, et il supportait de moins en moins de se trouver loin de Draco, ne serait-ce que d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement. Paradoxalement, il avait si peur de l'approcher qu'il s'obligeait à être loin de lui la majorité du temps, alors que tout son être ne voulait qu'être près de lui.

-Le lien a besoin d'être complété, Harry.

Comme d'habitude suite à cette phrase, Harry secoua la tête avec virulence. Il n'était pas prêt, ne le serait jamais. Accepter la morsure, il pouvait le faire. En réalité, c'était moins dur qu'il l'avait pensé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il devrait se laisser mordre par un vampire. C'était d'ailleurs mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Harry ne connaissait pas de sensation plus puissante que lorsque Draco plantait ses crocs acérés dans sa gorge.

Mais plus que la morsure, jamais, il se l'était promis. Harry était persuadé qu'il devait exister une solution pour passer au dessus de cela. Il devait y en avoir une, car l'idée même que Draco et lui aient une relation intime lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le rebutait ainsi, car lorsque Draco le serrait fort contre son corps après la morsure, il ne ressentait aucun dégoût, ni envie de se soustraire à cette étreinte. Il se sentait à sa place dans ses bras, en sécurité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais quand il en venait au sexe, Harry était pétrifié. Draco, son charisme, sa superbe, sa puissance, sa domination, tout lui faisait peur.

-Sais-tu que tu n'as pas le choix? Demanda Draco, d'un ton très poli. Tu es soumis au lien. Le combattre ne sert à rien, cela ne fait que reculer l'inévitable.

Harry se sentit forcé de relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sentiment violent de manque qui combattait sa peur avec acharnement depuis quelques jours s'évapora. Harry se demandait si Draco ressentait lui aussi ce manque, cette détresse dans la poitrine lorsqu'ils étaient trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il se demandait si leur lien non complet depuis trop longtemps le démangeait autant que lui.

Harry craignait le jour où Draco déciderait d'arrêter d'attendre. Il savait qu'à ce moment là, il serait totalement à la merci du vampire, et ne pourrait pas se défendre.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'en ai pas envie.

A ces derniers mots, Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais Draco resta très sérieux.

-Tu n'avais pas non plus envie que je te morde, je te rappelle. Cela a bien changé, depuis.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. Il avait déjà pensé à tout cela. Il savait également que le sexe était quelque chose d'agréable, il avait quand même seize ans, il n'était pas ignare à ce point. Puis il s'était déjà masturber, comme tout garçon normal. Mais le faire avec un vampire, un homme, parce qu'il y était contraint, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il savait que Draco voudrait le soumettre à son désir, voudrait le dominer, et cette perspective ne le réjouissait guerre.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-En réalité, si. C'est pareil.

Draco fit une pause, permettant à la rougeur sur les joues de son calice de s'épanouir un peu plus. C'était très plaisant.

-Tu sais? La pénétration, le plaisir, le contact avec l'autre, l'orgasme. La morsure, c'est un peu un acte sexuel.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cette perspective et ça l'effraya encore plus. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les dents du vampire pénétrant sa peau pouvaient s'apparenter à...Harry frotta les joues brûlantes. Il voyait soudain la morsure sous un jour nouveau. Plus intime.

Harry balaya la pièce du regard, un peu perdu. Finalement, en dernier recours, il demanda:

-Quel jour on est?

Draco lui jeta un regard désapprobateur qui signifiait clairement qu'il saisissait parfaitement son manège. Harry l'ignora. Il se sentait mal à l'aise après cette étrange conversation et devinait que la prochaine morsure, vu sous ce nouvel angle, serait une vraie torture pour lui.

Il s'affala sur le canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir et les mains derrière la nuque. Le plaid tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Draco l'observait avec une expression sévère qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il savait que Draco ne tolèrerait pas encore longtemps qu'il souffre à cause du lien. Et Harry redoutait le jour où il déciderait de remédier à cela.

-Je m'ennuie, dit-il, vous le sentez ça?

-L'ennui n'est pas une émotion.

Harry soupira. Il avait tellement fixé le plafond d'un blanc crémeux ces derniers jours qu'il en connaissait les moindres irrégularités par cœur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser à bout la patience inexistante du vampire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il dépérissait dans cet appartement, et il allait devenir fou s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose. Néanmoins, se mettre le vampire à dos ne semblait pas du meilleur goût. Surtout ces derniers jours.

-Si l'ennuie pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort, grogna-t-il, plus pour lui même qu'à l'intention de Draco.

-Moi aussi, soupira ce dernier. Plusieurs fois.

Harry lui jeta un regard, l'air ennuyé. Dans son fauteuil, le vampire lisait un livre particulièrement épais. Harry n'en comprenait pas le titre, mais il semblait passionner le vampire.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas, là? Demanda Harry.

-C'est toi qui m'ennuie.

Le ton mordant mit fin aux lamentations du calice. Draco tourna une page de son livre tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif. La position de Harry sur le canapé était une invitation à la débauche, mais il semblait que le garçon n'en avait pas conscience. Draco attendit quelques secondes, puis, voyant que Harry restait enfin silencieux, il se replongea dans sa lecture en priant pour qu'il se rendorme vite et lui fiche la paix.

Harry resta étendu sur le canapé durant de longues minutes. Il fixait le plafond en ne pensant à rien. La proximité avec le vampire l'apaisait.

Finalement, il se releva et s'approcha doucement de la table où l'ordinateur portable était ouvert et allumé. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha vers l'écran. En bas à gauche, il avisa l'heure et la date du jour. Il eut à peine le temps de lire les informations que l'ordinateur se ferma en un claquement sec.

-Le douze, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes le douze.

Les yeux écarquillés, il pivota pour faire face à Draco. Le vampire était assis dans son fauteuil, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé. Le livre entre ses mains étaient ouverts et ses yeux gris sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre avec une rapidité surprenante.

-Nous sommes le douze, répéta-t-il en s'approchant de Draco. Vous saviez ça?

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il examina avec attention le visage lisse de Draco, cherchant une trace d'agacement. Mais il se heurta à son habituel mur impassible. Il s'approcha donc encore et posa sa main à plat sur le livre.

-Vous saviez? Répéta-t-il.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque les yeux gris accrochèrent les siens. Il se crut obligé de reculer de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux heurtent le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Lorsque son calice se fut rassis, et qu'il eut reprit les devants sur la situation, Draco laissa tomber son livre sur ses genoux.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la date n'a pas d'importance.

-Mais j'ai eu dix sept ans il y a douze jours! Je suis majeur! C'était une date importante!

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, narquois.

-Ha bon?

Harry resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Son regard balaya la pièce, comme s'il cherchait un soutient qui n'existait pas. Le dix septième anniversaire était le jour le plus important dans la vie d'un sorcier. Harry ne pouvait croire qu'il avait manqué cette date là.

-Je suis majeur, répéta-t-il. Ca signifie que je peux faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Je suis majeur, répéta-t-il, savourant ses mots.

-Il semble difficile de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Draco arborait une expression aussi insondable qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ses lèvres légèrement rosées étaient étirées en un sourire narquois. Harry le fusilla dans un regard.

-Vous aviez dit que vous me la rendriez quand je serais majeur.

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela.

Harry marqua une pause.

-Vous n'avez pas l'utilité d'une baguette.

-Toi non plus.

-Un sorcier a toujours l'utilité de sa baguette.

-Pas un calice.

Harry se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé et croisa les bras sur son torse. A nouveau, il balaya la pièce du regard, cette fois pour trouver une cachette potentielle à sa précieuse baguette. Faisant cela, il essaya de se rappeler s'il existait un sort repousse-vampire comme il existait un sort repousse-moldu. Lors de ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait eu un ou deux cours sur les vampires. Mais il ne se rappelait d'aucune formule visant à les repousser, si tant est qu'il en existait une, ce dont il doutait sérieusement.

-Elle est dans le buffet, indiqua soudain Draco qui souriait comme s'il arrivait à suivre le cours de ses pensées et qu'elles l'amusaient fortement.

Harry le regarda, surpris. Il fixa d'abord les canines aiguisées, menaçantes derrière ses lèvres pâles, et un frisson incontrôlable remonta le long de son corps. Puis il avisa le vieux buffet branlant au fond de la pièce, prêt de la fenêtre. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque le vampire ajouta:

-Mais tu n'en as pas besoin.

Harry serra plus fort ses bras contre son torse, une vague de colère montant en lui. C'était injuste. Il se faisait l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant récalcitrant à qui on rappelait les règles. Draco lui indiquait clairement l'endroit où il avait rangé sa baguette, tout en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la prendre. Comme s'il testait sa confiance, ou son obéissance.

Harry inspira longuement, puis souffla par le nez. Il fixait ses genoux pour ne pas se laisser happer par le regard gris posé sur lui.

Puis soudain, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser de chaque côté de lui. Il releva la tête pour voir Draco agenouillé de par et d'autre de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Sans attendre, il posa ses lèvres fraîches contre son oreille, et souffla, sarcastique:

-Tu es un gentil garçon, Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de se soustraire à ses lèvres entreprenantes. Il éloigna sa tête, mais Draco se rapprocha encore, et il finirent par tomber sur le côté sur les coussins moelleux du canapé. Harry râla, et tenta à nouveau de s'échapper. Il se tortilla sous le vampire et essaya de le repousser, vainement.

Finalement, essoufflé par les efforts fournis, il abandonna. Il laissa mollement retomber ses bras et ses jambes sur le canapé, et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, les lèvres du vampire retrouvèrent son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, affirma Harry, dépité.

-Je sais.

Harry avisa le sourire entendu qui flottait au dessus de lui et grogna. Il résistait aux avances du vampire avec un entêtement dont il était fier. Draco n'était pas des plus entreprenants, ni la journée ni le soir, mais lors de la morsure, il devenait audacieux. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce que Draco perdait le contrôle de ses pulsions lors de la morsure, ou si le vampire profitait juste de son état d'extrême...inattention. Dans tous les cas, Harry s'en voulait énormément après coup. Mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer lors de la morsure, peu importe comment il s'y préparait avant. Il se rendait peu à peu compte avec horreur qu'il comptait les jours entre chaque morsure et les attendait avec impatience. Si Draco l'avait compris, il n'y avait fait aucune allusion, au grand soulagement de son calice.

-Vous me traitez comme si j'étais un enfant à éduquer. Obéis, sois sage et tais-toi et tu seras récompensé.

-J'aime l'idée de récompense, décréta aussitôt le vampire.

Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou. Harry réprima un hoquet surpris, et tourna instinctivement la tête pour permettre un meilleur accès. Néanmoins, il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Draco et tenta encore de le repousser, sans plus de succès que la première fois.

-Tu as été sage?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, grogna-t-il. Poussez-vous maintenant. Vous m'écrasez.

C'était un mensonge, évidemment. Jamais Draco ne lui avait fait de mal. La pression de son corps sur le sien n'avait jamais été accablante, même durant la morsure.

-Dommage, soupira Draco en se redressant.

Il lui jeta un regard insondable et quitta le canapé, laissant son calice déboussolé se remettre de ses émotions. Draco se glissa dans la cuisine, s'empara du reste de tarte aux pommes que le calice avait laissé. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Harry s'était redressé, les joues rougies et les cheveux ébouriffés- plus que d'habitude. Il lui montra la tarte qu'il posa sur la table avant d'aller se rassoir dans son fauteuil.

Harry, dont les yeux s'étaient éclairés à la vue de la tarte, se leva et vint s'assoir à table. Il en prit une part dans laquelle il croqua avec avidité.

Draco l'observa sans rien dire. Le calice finit sa part en quelques bouchées, et se saisit d'une deuxième.

-Tu t'ennuis moins maintenant? Glissa-t-il en le regardant mordre dans la part comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Manger est une occupation à plein temps, pour toi.

-Je ne savais pas que vous saviez faire preuve d'humour, répliqua Harry.

Il ramassa une pomme qui était tombée sur la table et l'avala prestement, se léchant les doigts au passage. Draco plissa les yeux. Harry mordit à nouveau dans sa part de tarte et jeta un coup d'œil furtif au vampire. Mais celui-ci l'observait très attentivement et il se retrouva happé par son regard gris. Toutes ses pensées éplorées se dissipèrent, comme si le vampire aspirait toute tristesse hors de son corps juste par son regard. Un profond sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Il eut envie de se lever pour se rapprocher de Draco, mais c'était plus une pulsion qu'un besoin réel et il parvint à la maîtriser en se concentrant sur sa tarte.

Finalement, Draco se leva, rompant leur contact visuel. De son pas souple de prédateur, il fit le tour de la table et vint se placer derrière Harry. Le calice se redressa aussitôt, cessant de manger et écoutant attentivement tous bruits provenant de derrière lui. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Il sursauta donc lorsque deux mains blanches se posèrent avec légèreté sur ses épaules, et glissèrent lentement sur son torse. La main qui tenait la tarte trembla. Les deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, tels un serpent, et Harry se sentit pris au piège.

Il avala difficilement sa dernière bouchée. Au même moment, le nez frais du vampire glissa sur sa nuque, puis dans son cou. Draco prit une longue inspiration, respirant l'odeur entêtante de son calice dont il ne se lassait pas. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux noir de jais du garçon et lui rejeta la tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son crâne repose contre son torse. Leurs deux regards se retrouvèrent.

-Je vais me doucher, souffla doucement Draco en emprisonnant son calice à la fois dans son étreinte et dans son regard gris. Tu viens?

Harry était pétrifié sur sa chaise. Il n'osait pas respirer, ni bouger. Le bout de sa tarte tomba sur la table, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Les bras puissants enroulés autour de son cou lui procuraient un sentiment puissant de sécurité, tout à l'opposé de la menace qu'ils auraient du représenter. Quant au regard gris qui flottait au dessus de lui, il était incapable de s'y soustraire, fut-ce au péril de sa vie. Il expira longuement.

-Tu viens te doucher avec moi? Répéta Draco, plus lentement, pour permettre à l'esprit embrumé de son calice de comprendre sa question.

Harry soupira. Il entendait la question, mais il lui était impossible de la comprendre. Seule l'étreinte de fer de Draco, ses bras autour de lui, son souffle frais sur son front, ses yeux hypnotisant, existaient. Il serrait si fort la part de tarte entre ses doigts qu'il l'effritait sans même sans rendre compte.

-Bien, dit Draco en réponse à ses soupirs. Viens.

Il l'aida à se lever, doucement mais fermement et l'incita à lâcher sa tarte. Puis il le mena vers la porte qui ouvrait sur la première chambre. Libéré de l'étrange pouvoir que le vampire avait sur lui, Harry commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il tourna doucement le visage vers Draco qui le guidait à travers la seconde chambre, son bras, contraignant, fermement posé sur ses épaules. Le vampire arborait ce sourire en coin que Harry commençait à connaître, et ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur qui l'effraya.

-Non, dit doucement Harry, sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Non. Je ne vais pas prendre de douche avec vous.

Draco soupira et posa sur lui un regard exaspéré, mais il continua à l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. Le bras puissant posé autour sur ses épaules devenait doucement une prison inquiétante.

-Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure, dit-il, et sa voix était sèche.

-Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure!

-Tu n'avais pas l'air contre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la troisième chambre. Draco le lâcha et Harry en profita pour s'arrêter net, refusant catégoriquement d'aller plus loin. Draco se retourna, l'expression impavide, et fixa Harry sans ciller, qui s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds nus.

-Ce n'est qu'une douche, Harry, affirma-t-il.

Harry rougit. Draco avait l'expression insondable et l'air sérieux, mais Harry ne pouvait croire qu'il lui proposait de prendre une douche sans avoir des idées derrière la tête. Il ne bougea pas, effrayé à l'idée que le vampire n'insiste.

-J'ai déjà pris ma douche.

Draco s'approcha de lui, mais Harry se recula précipitamment, manquant se cogner contre le chambranle de la porte. Il tendit ses mains devant lui, prêt à stopper toute tentative d'approche. Mais le vampire n'insista pas. L'expression toujours insondable, le regard dur et sévère, il sonda Harry quelques secondes puis tourna les talons.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, suspicieux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparut dans la salle de bain qu'il soupira et retourna dans le salon. Il récupéra sa tarte et la fourra dans sa bouche avec humeur. Il avait failli se faire avoir. Aussitôt, il se promit d'être plus prudent, à l'avenir. Le vampire ne renoncerait pas de si tôt.

Harry se rassit sur sa chaise, et caressa doucement son torse, guettant la douleur qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître. Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, à nouveau ennuyé. Indubitablement, il finit par aviser le buffet, près de la fenêtre.

Harry se leva et s'en approcha. Il s'arrêta pour écouter les bruits provenant de la salle de bain, mais il n'entendit rien. Doucement, il tira le tiroir, qui s'ouvrit sans résistance aucune. Sa baguette reposait là, innocent bout de bois, sur une pile de journaux. Une bouffée de reconnaissance monta en lui à sa vue lorsqu'il comprit que Draco ne lui avait pas menti. Sa baguette était bien là, dans le buffet indiqué, à l'intérieur d'un tiroir même pas fermé à clé. Du bout des doigts, Harry la caressa. Il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance du vampire, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable en le mettant en colère.

Il allait refermer le tiroir lorsque le journal sur lequel était posée sa baguette attira son attention. L'image sur la Une bougeait. Retenant inconsciemment son souffle, Harry se pencha en avant et avisa la photo en noir et blanc qui le représentait, timide et le regard fuyant. Harry fronça les sourcils. Le monde magique s'était-il aperçu de sa disparition?Ou était-ce un numéro plus ancien que le vampire avait récemment lu? Harry pensait que ses amis, l'Ordre auraient gardé sa disparition secrète, pour ne pas inquiéter le monde sorcier. Incapable de résister, il s'empara du journal, les sourcils froncés. Le titre, barrant son torse en lettre majuscule, lui sauta instantanément aux yeux:

_HARRY POTTER EST MORT._

_._

_._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s par la tournure des événements!

Harry vient d'apprendre que le monde sorcier le pense mort. Comment va-t-il réagir à cette nouvelle? Peur? Colère? Désespoir? Détermination? Soulagement? Horreur? Inquiétude? Rien?

La réponse dans une semaine!

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Oui, oui je sais, deux jours d'avance?! Hé oui, je viens de me rendre compte que ce sont les vacances en France, que le chapitre est prêt depuis pas mal de temps, et que la fin du chapitre précédent était particulièrement sadique. Donc j'ai du temps de libre et j'en profite pour poster!

Merci à **Ankana87, Tsuki, slln, nepheria4, Sheego, Tenshi, kisis** pour leur review anonyme!

Une nouvelle dispute dans ce chapitre, mais je promets qu'ils vont bientôt "s'apaiser". Oui, oui. En même temps, la dispute, tout le monde l'a vu venir, non? ;)

.

Chapitre 12

"La mort prévue est la plus odieuse des morts"

.

Harry était assis sur le lit poussiéreux de la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux et il les observait sans ciller, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Un mur le séparait de Draco, et son sentiment de manque avait complètement disparu, totalement fondu dans un mélange de soulagement et de félicité. Il était fébrile, à tel point qu'il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles, réflexe qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis des années. Le journal lui avait plus que jamais fait penser à ses amis, à sa famille d'adoption, à l'Ordre, et il prenait conscience d'à quel point ils devaient être inquiets. Il s'en voulait presque, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Harry n'avait pas trouvé la force de lire l'article qui le concernait. Il avait une idée assez précise de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Il avait disparu depuis près de trois semaines, maintenant, et il était possible que l'Ordre n'ait plus réussi à garder sa disparition secrète face aux vautours de la Gazette. Néanmoins, savoir que Draco lui avait dissimulé une telle information faisait gronder en lui une indignation qui menaçait de se changer en colère. Depuis le début de leur relation, le vampire n'avait eu de cesse de le priver de ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. D'abord sa liberté, puis ses amis, sa baguette, et maintenant il apprenait qu'il passait pour mort auprès de la communauté sorcière. La situation pouvait-elle encore empirer?

Les sentiments de Harry étaient confus. C'était un capharnaüm de sensations qu'il avait le plus grand mal à ordonner. De l'inquiétude, d'abord, parce qu'il pensait avant tout à ses amis et imaginait sans peine la détresse dans laquelle cette nouvelle avait du les plonger. De la peur, ensuite, car quoiqu'il en soit, être annoncé comme mort n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle. La rumeur venait forcément de quelque part et, même si Harry abhorrait cette pensée, il était une figure assez célèbre dans le monde sorcier pour que sa mort sème la panique. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne à qui sa mort pourrait être profitable, et savoir que Voldemort profitait de sa disparition le laissait dans un état de colère intense.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Harry, surpris, sursauta. Draco, lui, ne sembla pas étonné de le trouver là. Il s'avança directement jusqu'à lui de son pas conquérant. Son visage fermé et sombre inquiéta Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

-Que t'arrive-t-il maintenant, Potter?

Instantanément, le ton dur de Draco lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin, en plus, de se mettre le vampire à dos. Harry n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux et continua à triturer nerveusement ses doigts. Une poigne puissante agrippa soudain son bras et il sursauta à nouveau. Draco le mit de force debout. Ses gestes n'avaient plus rien de précautionneux, mais étaient au contraire rudes et violents. Harry tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, sans succès.

-Potter, je te parle, regarde-moi.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Draco le dominait de quelques centimètres, et ses yeux anthracites le fixaient sans ciller. Lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, le réconfort que Harry attendait tant ne vint pas, et il fut pris au dépourvu avec une telle force qu'une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui. Le poing du vampire serrait son bras avec force, et son regard était implacable.

-Que t'arrive-t-il? Répéta Draco de sa voix glaciale.

Harry était au prise avec un sentiment d'angoisse violent. Le comportement soudainement agressif du vampire le prenait au dépourvu. Ni sa présence ni son regard ne le détendait plus, ce qui aggravait ses angoisses et ses craintes. Il eut brusquement si peur que le vampire le rejette qu'il en oublia toutes ses autres angoisses.

-J'ai vu le journal, avoua-t-il finalement d'une toute petite voix. Celui où ils annoncent que je suis mort.

Draco lâcha son bras. Il jaugea sévèrement le garçon, debout devant lui, des mèches noires tombant sur son visage baissé. Il eut envie de le secouer, de lui faire comprendre ce que lui valait sa désobéissance, mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas clairement interdit au garçon de lire les journaux se trouvant dans le buffet. Par ailleurs, la vulnérabilité du calice lui donnait plus envie de le protéger que de le punir.

-C'est tout ce que ça vous fait? Demanda Harry avec amertume.

Le manque de réaction flagrant de Draco lui laissait un arrière goût amer sur le bout de la langue. Harry commençait à être habitué à son impassibilité à toute épreuve, mais le moment était critique, il était temps de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion.

-Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas bien la situation, affirma-t-il en tentant de garder son calme. Ils ont annoncé dans le journal officiel que j'étais mort. Décédé. Trépassé. Défunt. Enterré. Six pieds sous terre.

-Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée, assura Draco en cillant.

Mais il restait toujours aussi serein et flegmatique. Il se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse et fit peser sur Harry son regard impressionnant.

-Tout le monde me croit mort, insista ce dernier que l'indifférence de Draco laissait perplexe. Ils pensent que V...

-Potter, l'interrompit soudain Draco. Nous allons continuer cette passionnante discussion dans quelques secondes, sois-en sûr. Mais avant, je voudrais que tu évites de dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous mon toit.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire. Les vampires aussi craignaient-ils d'entendre le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui prononcé à voix haute?

-Vous aussi?

-Je suis superstitieux, affirma Draco, très sérieux.

Harry le regarda, perplexe. Il se demandait si Draco plaisantait, mais le vampire avait maintes fois démontré qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Il l'observa quelques secondes, mais Draco continua de le fixer avec un sérieux à toute épreuve.

-D'accord, articula doucement Harry en cillant. Comme vous voulez.

Il se tut quelques secondes, remettant ses idées en place. Le regard fixe du vampire posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas à rassembler ses idées.

-Mes amis, reprit-il finalement, pensent que...Vous-savez-qui...a réussi à me tuer et que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne prenne définitivement le pouvoir. Hermione, Ron...

Harry pâlit encore plus.

-Madame Weasley, Remus, ils croient que je suis mort, prononça-t-il doucement, comme pour permettre à son cerveau de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Ils croient que je suis mort.

Il imagina la détresse de ses amis. Avaient-ils appris la nouvelle par la Gazette du Sorcier, en lisant la Gazette au petit déjeuner? Ou savaient-ils déjà, comme les journalistes, que sa disparition prolongée annonçait un dénouement funeste? Pensaient-ils que Voldemort l'avait réellement tué ou se doutaient-ils que le mage noir profitait de sa disparition pour faire _croire_ qu'il l'avait tué?

Harry devait absolument lever ce malentendu. Il était impensable qu'il laisse ses amis, sa famille d'adoption dans l'ignorance. Sans parler de tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui. Même s'il n'avait jamais accepté son rôle factice d'Elu, il était conscient que beaucoup d'espoirs reposaient sur ses épaules. Dans quel état de désespoir, d'apitoiement cette nouvelle avait-elle laissé la population sorcière?

Harry était déjà en train de planifier son retour triomphant au Square Grimmault, les embrassades chaleureuses et le soulagement immense de ses amis lors des retrouvailles. Il s'imagina les rassurer, leur promettre que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé, et que tout irait bien pour la suite, qu'ils partiraient à la recherche des Horcruxes et tueraient Voldemort. Mais son regard trouva automatiquement celui du vampire debout en face de lui et toutes ses images s'évanouirent en un instant. Il ne voyait plus que les pièces sans vie de l'appartement, la place inaccessible en contrebat et les visages horrifiés de ses amis le pensant mort.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, murmura-t-il en fixant les prunelles grises du vampire. On ne peut pas laisser la situation comme ça. Je ne suis pas mort!

Draco le fixait toujours, l'air toujours aussi impassible. Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil perplexe.

-Je suis au courant, oui, affirma-t-il, pince sans rire.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Draco! Vous prenez tout à la légère! Ca n'a rien de drôle. La situation est...

-Critique?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait envie de le secouer pour lui faire comprendre à quel point la situation était grave, à quel point elle l'affectait et lui faisait peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter un vampire, lui qui n'avait ni faiblesses et qui ne craignait rien?

Draco sembla ressentir la colère de Harry car il esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, Harry. Puisque tu es maintenant officiellement mort, Tu-Sais-Qui cessera de te traquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

-Le bon côté des choses? S'étrangla Harry. C'est une blague? Il n'y a que vous pour voir un "bon côté des choses" à cette situation. Si vous pensez réellement que Vous-Savez-Qui va croire ce qui est écrit dans un vulgaire journal, c'est que vous êtes vraiment naïf.

Voldemort. Harry était certain qu'il allait profiter de ce malentendu, dont il était certainement à l'origine, pour étendre ses pouvoirs. Il n'allait pas manquer de tirer profit de l'abattement qui s'étendrait sur la population. Harry réfléchissait intensément, indifférent au froncement de sourcils de Draco qui aimait de moins en moins le ton sur lequel son calice s'adressait à lui.

-Tant qu'il n'aura pas la preuve que je suis réellement mort, il ne cessera jamais de me traquer, affirma Harry.

-C'est bien dommage.

Harry releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dommage? Interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

-Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait cru mort, cela nous aurait certainement laissé une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

Harry resta sans voix. Draco était-il en train d'insinuer qu'il l'aurait autorisé à sortir de l'appartement? Réellement? Harry scruta le visage pâle du vampire, en vain. Son visage était aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait envie de faire marche arrière, de crier sur tous les toits que c'était gagné, Voldemort le croyait bel et bien mort, qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns dangers. Malheureusement, il savait parfaitement que c'était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible et il n'était pas question de manipuler un vampire.

-Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas d'importance, réussit-il à articuler. Ceux qui importent, ce sont mes amis. Je ne peux décemment pas les laisser croire que je suis mort.

Harry se gratta la gorge. Cette habitude que Draco avait de le fixer de son air indéchiffrable le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs. Il craignait aussi plus que tout l'insensibilité dont le vampire faisait preuve à son égard depuis le début.

-Et que comptes-tu faire? Demanda Draco.

Harry nota sans peine le passage de "nous" à "tu". Il avait la gorge serrée. Il voyait l'altercation se profiler à l'horizon et la craignait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

-Je veux les voir, dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. Pour les rassurer.

-Tu veux les voir, répéta doucement Draco. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. J'en suis sûr en fait.

Sa réponse sèche claqua dans l'air. Automatiquement, Harry baissa la tête, un peu comme s'il l'avait frappé. Il s'y était attendu, mais l'entendre dire aussi catégoriquement était dur.

-Pourquoi? Ce sont mes amis. Ils ne me veulent aucun mal. Vous agissez encore par égoïsme, et non pour ma sécurité, comme vous vous plaisez à le croire.

Harry avait haussé le ton, et il le regretta aussitôt. Le regard de Draco sembla s'assombrir. Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit en soupirant et un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air. Il recommença à triturer ses mains nerveusement.

-Je veux dire, continua-t-il plus calmement, ce n'est pas comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ne veulent pas me tuer. J'ai besoin d'eux. Je ne peux pas vivre tout en sachant qu'ils me pensent mort.

-Tu vas devoir apprendre, dans ce cas.

Le désespoir se mêlait à la colère. Harry avait peur de la réaction de Draco, et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contrôler ses émotions. Mais l'injustice dont faisait à nouveau preuve de Draco le laissait amer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, ou le supplier, mais Draco le coupa aussitôt:

-Je ne partage pas, Harry. Tu es à moi, juste à moi. Fait-toi à l'idée.

Harry se releva d'un bond. A cette dernière phrase, l'indignation avait surgi en lui et avait littéralement balayé tout autre sentiment. Ce n'était pas la première que le vampire le traitait comme son objet, sa possession, sa chose. Il planta un index rageur dans la poitrine du vampire et s'exclama:

-Vous n'êtes qu'un...

-Egoïste. Je sais.

Draco arborait un sourire en coin sardonique un peu crispé. Harry se demanda s'il se battait autant que lui entre des émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

-J'ai besoin d'eux! Ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Je ne vous laisserais pas mettre une barrière entre nous, juste pour que vous assouvissiez un besoin malsain de...

-Ca suffit, coupa le vampire et son ton était soudain acéré. Il me semble t'avoir averti que je ne voulais pas que mes décisions soient contestées.

Il haussa un sourcil entendu. Harry, dont les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, resta muet d'indignation durant de longues secondes. Il se demanda s'il allait revoir ses amis un jour ou si l'égoïsme de Draco ne s'apaiserait jamais. Harry avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était coincé avec le Draco pour un temps indéfiniment long, et évitait en réalité d'y penser trop. Il serra les poings.

-Vos décisions sont stupides, maugréa-t-il. _Vous_ êtes stupide.

Une main glacée agrippa soudain sa gorge et il se sentit basculer en arrière. Ses genoux heurtèrent le lit derrière lui et il tomba de tout son long sur le matelas. Les doigts serrés autour de son cou étaient agressifs et douloureux, lui coupant pratiquement la respiration. Il s'accrocha au bras qui le tenait fermement et tenta vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. Le visage impavide de Draco apparut au dessus de lui, à quelques centimètres de lui.

-N'essaie plus jamais de me tenir tête.

Harry commençait doucement à suffoquer. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'il cherchait vainement à remplir ses poumons. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras qui le tenait.

-J'ai dit non, Potter. Tout le monde te pense mort, et cela restera ainsi parce que ça me va très bien.

Harry se demandait s'il allait mourir ainsi, finalement, lorsque les doigts qui enserraient sa gorge disparurent subitement. Il inspira longuement, rapidement, totalement paniqué et chercha à se redresser pour échapper à cette sensation d'étouffement, mais une main posée fermement sur son torse l'en empêcha. Perdu dans sa panique, il sentit la main fraîche du vampire passer dans ses cheveux en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. La bouche de Draco trouva son oreille et il chuchota doucement:

-C'est fini. Calme-toi, Harry.

La main qui maintenait son torse glissa sur sa joue, presque tendrement. Puis les lèvres de Draco embrassèrent doucement le lobe de son oreille, glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur son menton avant d'échouer sur son cou. Ce simple geste, ajouté au murmure apaisant tout près de son oreille, suffit à apaiser Harry. Il retrouva rapidement une respiration normale et son corps se détendit. Draco embrassa longuement les deux marques rouges sur son cou, attendant que Harry se détende totalement. Le calice se massa doucement la gorge, l'esprit embrumé.

Quand Draco enroula ses bras puissants autour de lui et le serra dans une étreinte de fer, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou du vampire, se raccrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait à son tee-shirt. Il se maudit vingt fois pour son geste, mais fut incapable d'y résister. Il respira longuement l'odeur désormais familière de Draco et ferma les yeux, envahit d'un bien être qu'il avait rarement ressentit.

Draco écouta le cœur de son calice retrouver un rythme normal.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses mèches désordonnées.

.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que Harry réunit assez de courage pour affronter Draco. Lorsqu'il émergea de son lourd sommeil, ses membres étaient lourds, sa tête résonnait d'un incessant bourdonnement et il mit de longues minutes avant de se décider à sortir du lit. Il savait d'instinct que Draco n'avait pas dormi avec lui, et se demanda même s'il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement durant son sommeil tellement son mal de tête était intense.

Harry se leva doucement, et prit le temps d'étirer ses membres endoloris. Puis il se traina jusqu'à l'armoire et piocha des vêtements au hasard qu'il enfila rapidement.

Depuis près de trois semaines que Harry était retenu ici, il avait imposé sa marque à l'appartement lugubre du vampire. Dans la chambre qu'il occupait, les vêtements qu'il avait porté cette dernière semaine trainaient au sol, abandonnés. Dans l'armoire, les tee-shirt n'étaient plus pliés soigneusement, et les pantalons gisaient en désordre sur leur étagère. Sur le montant de la cheminée et sa table de chevet, trainaient des verres et des bouteilles d'eau vides, des assiettes sales, des livres qu'il avait tout juste feuilletés et des chaussettes sales.

Harry soupçonnait la présence d'un elfe de maison dans l'appartement, car les autres pièces étaient toujours impeccablement nettoyées, dépoussiérées et en ordre. Sans parler des plats toujours fumants et délicieux qu'il trouvait dans la cuisine matins et soirs. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry n'avait jamais vu l'elfe, et celui-ci n'avait manifestement jamais mis les pieds dans sa chambre. Harry suspectait le vampire de lui interdire de s'approcher de son calice et il en était vaguement désespéré.

Harry s'aventura à pas de loup dans le salon. Comme il l'avait pressenti, Draco n'y était pas. Mais en dehors de l'absence flagrante du vampire, il remarqua aussitôt la présence d'une télévision, posée sur le buffet où était retenue prisonnière sa précieuse baguette. Harry resta figé devant ce nouvel ajout, un brin suspicieux. Il se demanda si cette télévision était là parce qu'il avait parlé la veille de son ennui, ou si le vampire cherchait à se faire pardonner pour son emportement de la veille.

Soufflant d'agacement, Harry continua son chemin quotidien jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se faire acheter par une vulgaire télévision. Le comportement de Draco était difficilement excusable, autant pour la violence dont il avait fait preuve que pour son interdiction formelle de contacter ses amis. Harry avait vu le regret que le vampire avait éprouvé après coup, mais il avait surtout compris que Draco pouvait lui faire du mal s'il le voulait vraiment, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Cette constatation l'amenait à craindre le vampire encore plus, et à s'en méfier d'autant plus.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva des œufs au bacon encore chaud dans une poêle sur le gaz, ainsi qu'un hachis Parmentier fumant dans le four. L'eau à la bouche, il piocha directement un morceau de bacon dans la poêle et alla chercher une assiette dans le buffet.

.

Lorsque Draco rentra dans son appartement, il trouva son jeune calice affalé sur le canapé, une assiette pleine de hachis Parmentier sur les genoux, suivant attentivement une émission quelconque à la télévision. Sur la table à manger, une poêle vide gisait à même la table, sans protection, et le plat contenant le fameux hachis était largement entamé.

Harry ne l'entendit pas entrer, trop occupé à manger, et Draco se glissa dans la pièce sans un bruit.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il doucement.

Harry sursauta, et la bouteille d'eau ouverte calée contre ses genoux vacilla dangereusement. Il releva la tête et jaugea le vampire avant de retourner son attention à son émission.

-Je vois que tu rentabilises déjà mon investissement, remarqua Draco en tirant une chaise de sous la table et en s'y essayant. Mais manger sur le canapé, tu pourrais éviter.

Le calice ne répondit rien. Draco esquissa un rictus narquois. Il avait acheté cette télévision dans l'espoir qu'elle occuperait le calice et lui éviterait de le déranger sans cesse. De toute évidence, c'était une réussite.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Draco observa Harry finir le plat de hachis Parmentier, enchainer avec un pudding aux raisins secs, pour terminer par se tartiner quelques biscottes à la confiture de groseilles. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il but plusieurs longues rasades d'eau directement à la bouteille.

Les lèvres pâles du vampire s'étirèrent en un léger sourire lorsque son calice poussa un profond soupir, s'étira longuement et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé, totalement repu. Draco balaya le corps fin des yeux, combattant un désir puissant de se rapprocher de lui, de le toucher, de le sentir.

Draco ressentait un besoin puissant d iue compléter le lien, de faire définitivement sien son calice. Plus les jours passaient; plus ce besoin prenait de l'ampleur, devenant presque irrépressible lorsque Harry était dans ses bras. S'il prenait sur lui, et arrivait à résister au lien, c'est seulement parce que le besoin de protéger son calice était plus fort que tout. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, ni l'effrayer.

Harry, c'était sa chasse gardée. C'était comme rôder autour de sa proie en attendant le moment idéal. Celui où elle baisserait sa garde. Ou elle se laisserait approcher un peu trop. Draco avait appris à être patient. La chasse avait longtemps été son seul plaisir, son passe-temps favori. A peine avait-il assouvi sa soif qu'il se mettait en chasse de sa nouvelle proie, la traquant jusqu'à ce que la soif revienne. Possédant désormais un calice, son seul plaisir venait de lui être retiré. Mais la délicatesse du sang de Harry valait toutes ces heures passées à traquer avant sa rencontre. Largement.

-Vous étiez où? Demanda soudain Harry qui fixait le plafond du regard somnolent de quelqu'un en pleine digestion.

-En chasse, répondit nonchalamment Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco, sans peine, imagina le cours de ses pensées.

-Vous chassiez quoi?

-Tu es jaloux?

Le calice se redressa prestement sur un coude. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, signe d'une intense réflexion. Draco haussa les sourcils, arborant une expression de politesse incarnée.

-Je croyais que vous ne pouviez boire que mon sang.

Draco ne laissa pas le temps à la lueur d'espoir de grandir dans le regard du garçon

-C'est le cas. Je ne parlais pas de sang, en réalité. Un autre genre de chasse.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis, comprenant soudain, ses joues se mirent à prendre une teinte rosée délicatement appréciable. Draco aimait cette couleur. Il dévora littéralement le garçon inconscient du regard. Harry ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, le regard aussi fuyant qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Tu veux ajouter quelque chose? Demanda Draco.

Harry balaya la salle du regard, indécis. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le canapé, les mains derrière la nuque et les pieds dépassant largement.

-Vous...Vous les forcez?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de forcer quelqu'un? Draco se tut un instant, puis ajouta: même toi, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de te forcer.

Draco attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Harry faisait mine de s'être replongé dans l'émission, mais son pouls s'était emballé. Draco l'observa attentivement. Le malaise du calice était si palpable qu'il aurait pu le toucher.

-Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi, annonça soudain Harry d'une voix résolue.

Draco haussa un sourcil, son cœur mort se gonflant d'espoir.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. A propos de cet article.

Le visage de Draco se ferma instantanément.

-Potter...

-Non, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre, il enchaina précipitamment:

-Je me suis demandé d'où ils pouvaient tenir cette information. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas l'Ordre qui a laissé entendre que j'étais mort. Ils n'auraient jamais fait cela, surtout sans preuves. Je pense que la nouvelle de ma disparition a filtré, et que la Gazette en a profité pour semer le chaos en proclamant ma mort. Peut être même que Vous-Savez-Qui contrôle le journal. Tout ça vise à mettre la pagaille parmi les sorciers qui comptent sur moi. Mes amis doivent certainement savoir que c'est un faux article, ou en tout cas un article grossi. Ils sont surement à ma recherche.

Draco observa le visage résolu de son calice. Visiblement, il avait longtemps réfléchi à la question. Draco l'écouta poliment, en silence. Harry pouvait bien déblatérer autant qu'il le voulait, du moment qu'il ne remettait plus ses décisions en doute ou ne lui tenait plus tête, Draco n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Face au silence du vampire, Harry redressa la tête et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Draco sourit.

-C'est moi, Harry, qui suis à l'origine de cette rumeur.

.

.

Hum, en fait je m'aperçois que la fin est aussi sadique que la précédente...Autant pour moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Harry, jaloux? Hé hé

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous!**

Et bienvenus pour ce treizième chapitre!

Merci à tous pour toutes vos review qui me font toujours énormément plaisir! C'est en partie grâce à tous vos commentaires motivants que j'arrive aussi bien à tenir les délais!

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des review anonymes et que je n'ai donc pas pu remercier personnellement: **Niyume, Kisis, Sheego, Nytiss973, Loan, ankana87, Sélènè, evandarkmaga, Tsuki, Tenshi, Nikkie, chloe**. Merci à tous!

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

.

.

Chapitre 13

Vaincre la colère, c'est triompher de son plus grand ennemi.  
Publilius Syrus

.

Harry était affalé de tout son long sur le plus grand lit de l'appartement, celui de la chambre du milieu, comme il l'avait surnommé. Le dessus de lit dégageait une odeur rance de poussière et de renfermé, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait choisi cette chambre, car elle soulignait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre le vampire et lui, tout en restant suffisamment près de lui pour ne pas réveiller le tiraillement désormais familier du lien. D'où la chambre du milieu. Ni trop loin, ni trop près.

Les mains derrière la nuque, il fixait le plafond sans le voir. Il se sentait immensément fatigué, las de tout, mais il passait tellement de temps à dormir qu'il lui était bien incapable de somnoler durant ses heures d'éveil. Il traînait son corps avec une lourdeur insoutenable d'une pièce à une autre, mais son esprit était si vif et éveillé qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait. Aussi passait-il le plus clair de son temps affalé sur un lit, sans esquisser le moindre geste, mais à penser à des milliers de choses en même temps.

Son état lui rappelait l'été dernier, après la mort de son parrain, lorsqu'il passait ses journées à se morfondre chez les Dursley, totalement amorphe.

Ses émotions variaient d'un état à un autre si vite qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à imaginer l'état de frustration dans lequel devait être plongé le vampire. Parfois, il se sentait si vide qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes en pensant à ses amis, puis, lorsqu'il se rappelait pourquoi il était si triste, la colère enflait en lui comme un ballon prêt à exploser et à se déverser longuement autour de lui.

Mais le sentiment qui prédominait largement était ce manque cuisant qu'il ressentait profondément. Il avait passé ses derniers jours à fuir Draco comme la peste, se contentant de lui jeter un regard réfrigérant quand il était amené à le croiser. Le lien était loin d'apprécier cet état de fait et le poussait vers Draco parfois avec une telle violence qu'il devait s'agripper le tee-shirt pour tenter d'apaiser le feu qui rongeait sa poitrine. Néanmoins, sa rancœur envers le vampire était si forte qu'elle l'aidait à combattre le lien avec un acharnement dont il était fier.

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais adresser la parole au vampire, de ne plus le laisser approcher en dehors des morsures, de lui être aussi indifférent que possible. Et Harry était bien décidé à s'y tenir, quoiqu'il lui en coute. Aucune douleur ne pouvait égaler celle qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant ce que Draco lui avait fait, alors même qu'il lui avait juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Le faire passer pour mort, sans lui en parler, dans le seul but de le protéger, était la pire offense qu'il pouvait lui faire. Harry voulait bien être protégé, il en avait longtemps rêvé, mais pas au prix de couper tous les ponts avec tout ce qui avait été son monde ces dernière années.

Harry pensait aux Horcruxes, qu'il était censé traquer et détruire pour éliminer définitivement Voldemort. Il pensait à ses amis qui comptaient sur lui et qui avait accepté de l'aider. Le croyaient-ils réellement mort? Ou avaient-ils compris que ce n'était qu'une supercherie, même s'ils en ignoraient la teneur exacte?

Harry était bien décidé à ne jamais pardonner à Draco cette offense là. Il avait accepté beaucoup de choses de sa part, ces derniers jours, allant jusqu'à se soumettre à ses envies, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Et le faire passer pour mort était largement au dessus de son seuil de tolérance.

Dans ces moments-là, quand il était dans une de ses phases de colère intense, il haïssait tellement Draco qu'il arrivait à supplanter Voldemort dans son cœur empli de haine. Il le haïssait tellement qu'il aurait été capable de l'abandonner à son sort, quitte à le laisser mourir de soif, si jamais il avait été capable de s'éloigner de lui.

Car ses réflexions maussades durant cette semaine passée l'avaient amené à une conclusion qui avait empli son cœur d'euphorie durant quelques courtes secondes. Il avait compris que même s'il était un calice, et qu'il resterait toujours soumis à son vampire, il avait, en un sens, l'ascendant sur cette situation. Draco était dépendant de son sang. C'était même plus qu'une dépendance, c'était un besoin vital. Sans son sang, Draco mourrait. Et Harry était bien décidé à exploiter cette faille, même s'il savait au fond de lui que rien ne pourrait empêcher Draco de se nourrir de son sang.

.

-Draco.

Au ton déterminé de son calice, Draco sentit les ennuis venir. Ce ton résolu, cet air intrépide, ce visage fermé, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Draco reposa donc son livre sur la table et se tourna lentement vers son calice. Harry était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant à sa chambre. Sa chemise de pyjama était déboutonnée, laissant voir son torse halé sur lequel étaient croisés ses bras.

Draco esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, afin de se rapprocher de son calice. C'était si instinctif qu'il parvint à peine à maîtriser sa pulsion. Son mouvement passa inaperçu aux yeux du calice et il s'en félicita car il était certain qu'il aurait fait fuir Harry en quelques secondes s'il lui avait montré à quel point la distance que le calice avait mis entre eux ces derniers jours lui était de plus en plus intolérable.

-Oui Harry? Répondit poliment Draco.

Harry ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine. Ce silence, finalement, avait fini par être pesant, même pour Draco qui se plaignait sans cesse de Harry et sa manie de toujours le déranger au plus mauvais moment.

Durant ces derniers jours, Harry s'était appliqué à ne jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Il était allé jusqu'à dormir dans le canapé pour être sûr que Draco ne le rejoigne pas.

Draco sentait que son calice souffrait de cette situation. Il ressentait ses nausées et maux de tête avec une intensité qui l'agaçait. Mais il semblait que toute la douleur du monde ne pouvait surpasser la rancœur que Harry ressentait à son égard. Il combattait le lien avec un acharnement à toute épreuve. Parfois, pendant les longues périodes d'apathie que traversait Harry, où il restait des heures allongé sur le lit, les yeux ouvert sur le plafond blanc, Draco pouvait sentir sa colère dirigée contre lui avec une force étonnante. Harry le haïssait, et prenait soin de le lui faire comprendre. Toute cette haine et cette colère étaient dures à supporter pour le vampire. Mais il ressentait lui même tellement d'animosité envers le garçon qu'il pouvait supporter que Harry le lui rende.

Il ressentait un besoin presque vital de compléter le lien, notamment depuis que Harry l'évitait comme la peste. Mais il lui était incapable de le forcer à quoique ce soit. Il culpabilisait déjà bien assez de le sentir si angoissé et si dépressif, il n'allait pas en rajouter en le forçant à avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui, même si elle serait plus que plaisante pour le calice. Lors de la morsure, trois jours plus tôt, Harry avait d'ailleurs catégoriquement refusé qu'il le touche intimement. Draco ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à se contrôler alors même qu'il était sous l'emprise de la morsure. Mais ça démontrait bien à quel point Harry lui en voulait.

-J'ai réfléchi.

Draco attendit, mais Harry n'ajouta rien. Il semblait soudain moins fier, presque embarrassé. L'intérêt de Draco n'en fut que renforcé et il fixa le garçon avec cette avidité un peu effrayante qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise.

-Tu as réfléchi, répéta-t-il. Mais encore?

Harry semblait hésiter. Draco tenta d'accrocher son regard, sans succès.

-Est-ce que nous sommes une sorte de...Couple, maintenant? Comme un duo?

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté. Voilà une drôle de question, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, surtout après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer. Il observa Harry, se demandant ce qui se cachait derrière ces sentiments de gêne et d'incertitude. Harry était un personnage difficile à cerner. Rien ne semblait pouvoir éliminer son irréductible détermination. Bien sûr, ces derniers jours, il était resté englué dans sa tristesse et son désespoir, mais il lui restait toujours cette étincelle de volonté et d'énergie pure qui permettait à Draco de ne pas sombrer lui même dans la dépression.

Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il revienne vite à la charge, concernant ses amis, ses devoirs d'Elu, la guerre. Et il était fin prêt à l'affronter à nouveau. Il savait que le calice avait largement eu le temps de ressasser tout cela, ces derniers jours.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous sommes, en quelque sorte, répondit-il prudemment, méditant sur la signification du mot "couple". Où veux-tu en venir?

Harry se mordait les lèvres, à présent, clairement embarrassé.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que, quoiqu'il en soit, vous serez là?

-Bien sûr, approuva aussitôt Draco.

A sa réponse, le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de son calice fit froncer les sourcils de Draco. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon, et c'était frustrant. Il pensait lui avoir clairement fait comprendre qu'ils étaient coincés ensemble pour l'éternité, quoiqu'il arrive.

Draco était d'autant plus agacé qu'après la semaine que lui avait fait vivre Harry en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais son affront, il aurait bien aimé l'envoyer balader méchamment, et attendre que Harry revienne s'excuser la queue entre les jambes. Mais non. Il était incapable de le rejeter, même si tout son être en avait terriblement envie.

-Nous sommes liés, Harry, te souviens-tu?

Harry approuva. Il se redressa et s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Il vint s'assoir sur la table, directement en face le fauteuil sur lequel le vampire était assis. Harry balança ses jambes sous la table.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné une mission, l'année dernière.

Draco haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Harry à soudain lui parler de cela, alors qu'il boudait depuis une semaine. A quelles conclusions était-il parvenu après une semaine entière de réflexions?

-Je sais que vous ne voulez rien savoir, mais c'est important. J'ai pensé...Puisque nous sommes un duo, nous pourrions peut être l'accomplir ensemble. Vous m'aideriez, et me protégeriez, puisque vous y tenez tant.

Draco croisa les bras, méfiant. Cette histoire de mission ne lui disait rien qui vaille, pas plus que l'angoisse de son calice qu'il ressentait à travers le lien. Il esquissa un sourire sardonique et Harry se ratatina littéralement sur place.

-Alors c'est cela. Soudain, après ne plus m'avoir adressé la parole depuis des jours, tu viens de trouver un avantage à ta soudaine mort. Et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était en demandant mon aide. Tout ceci n'est pas très subtil, Harry.

Harry eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux, embarrassé d'être ainsi percé à jour.

-Pratique de réaliser une mission secrète quand on est mort, n'est-ce pas?

Draco attendit, mais Harry ne dit rien. Il se trémoussait sur place, mal à l'aise. Draco soupira.

-Quel genre de mission est-ce, exactement? Demanda-t-il.

Harry balança à nouveau ses jambes. Ses pieds nus effleurèrent les genoux du vampire, et tous deux frémirent. Il évalua avec appréhension le visage fermé de Draco, puis soupira doucement:

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes?

.

-Si vous acceptez, j'accepte de vous pardonner de m'avoir fait passer pour mort.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Le visage déterminé de Harry était tourné vers la fenêtre, mais il savait que le jeune homme attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Draco se leva souplement et il sentit son calice se tendre, même s'il n'esquissa aucun geste.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te sous-estimer, Potter, murmura le vampire en s'approchant doucement de son pas de prédateur.

Il posa ses mains sur les genoux du garçon et les écarta doucement pour se glisser entre ses jambes. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, dans un geste défensif que Draco connaissait bien.

-Tu sais très bien qu'être mort est la meilleure des protections, n'est-ce pas?

Harry fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire son vampire. Draco lui attrapa les bras et les lui décroisa. Il se colla contre le corps de son calice et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

-Au final, cela t'arrange bien, souffla Draco.

A nouveau, Harry fit la moue. Il tourna la tête pour échapper aux lèvres conquérantes du vampire, sans succès. Décidé à ne pas se laisser distraire, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de faire abstraction des lèvres fraîches qui jouaient sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-Alors? Demanda Harry. Vous êtes d'accord? On ferait une bonne équipe, vous ne trouvez pas?

La bouche du vampire glissa légèrement jusque sur sa gorge, et Harry frissonna bien malgré lui. L'une de ses mains caressa son torse et Harry tenta vainement de l'ignorer.

-Tu passes tes journées à dormir, Harry, fit-il remarquer.

-Non, protesta Harry, de mauvaise foi.

-Tu manges, aussi, c'est vrai.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque les canines aiguisées de Draco griffèrent légèrement sa gorge. Il s'agrippa des deux mains à la chemise de Draco, la respiration soudain erratique. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi à chaque fois que Draco s'approchait de son cou sensible. Il passait ses journées à se répéter de rester impassible lorsque le vampire approcherait, mais il échouait lamentable à chaque fois, ce qui le frustrait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il aurait aimé savoir rester indifférent à son toucher, et prouver ainsi au vampire qu'il n'était en rien dépendant de lui.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que Draco était à l'origine de sa mort factice dans les médias, une semaine auparavant, il s'était juré de le haïr à jamais. Le soir même, seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il avait fait serment de ne plus réagir à ses caresses, de rester indifférent à tout, de le repousser à la moindre de ses approches et de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il s'était aperçu que sa promesse était vouée à l'échec lorsque le soir même, le vampire s'était glissé dans son lit et qu'Harry avait aussitôt enfoui son visage dans son torse puissant, avec cette sensation étrange d'être à sa place et d'y rester éternellement.

-J'accepte si nous couchons ensemble. Maintenant.

Harry sursauta violement. Sa tête heurta durement le front du vampire et Draco se recula aussitôt, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Harry porta sa main à son front et se frotta doucement, le regard plein de reproches et les joues rouges.

-Le chantage ne compte pas. C'est illégal.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, se défendit Draco.

Harry grogna. Il tenta de se soustraire à la prise du vampire, mais il tenait lui même sa chemise et sa tentative fut un échec lamentable. De plus, Draco tenait fermement ses jambes contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, invectiva Harry en fronçant les sourcils. C'est même très sérieux.

Draco sourit légèrement. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches désordonnées de son calice, les ramenant en arrière pour dégager son front. Son pouce traça la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Couche avec moi Harry, murmura-t-il, presque tendrement.

-Certainement pas! Répliqua instantanément Harry, un brin choqué par cette demande scabreuse lancée à tout-va.

-Le lien en a besoin. Tu le sais.

-Je me fiche du lien!

Rien ne l'angoissait plus que cette relation à venir. Il était content que le vampire comprenne cela, et surtout, le respecte et ne le force pas. Mais cela ne rassurait en rien Harry. Il savait que si Draco n'insistait pas, c'est parce qu'il savait que son calice viendrait à lui, un jour ou l'autre, et cet état de fait angoissait Harry comme jamais. Il ne voulait pas de cette relation là avec Draco, mais il sentait que le lien le poussait irrémédiablement vers le vampire. Harry sentait l'échéance se rapprocher de jour en jour, et rien ne l'angoissait plus.

-Tu ne peux pas ignorer la puissance du lien.

-Je me fiche du lien, répéta Harry, criant presque. Je vous déteste, pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait, et rien ni personne ne me forcera à coucher avec vous! Rien que cette idée me dégoûte profondément.

Draco ne cilla même pas. Il sembla à Harry que ses dernières phrases coulaient sur lui sans l'atteindre. Pourtant, il avait juste envie de le mettre en colère, de le faire réagir, lui qui n'avaient jamais aucunes réactions. Il voulait que Draco comprenne à quel point il souffrait de cette situation.

Voyant que le vampire ne disait rien, figé sur place, Harry se racla la gorge. Il balaya la pièce du regard, et demanda doucement:

-Vous allez y réfléchir? C'est important.

Draco se contenta de le fixer, et Harry eut le malheur de croiser ses yeux gris. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Brusquement, l'avenir ne l'inquiétait plus, la mission que lui avait imposé Dumbledore n'était plus un poids insurmontable, ses amis ne lui manquaient plus. Seul un sentiment puissant de bien être et de sécurité la plus totale resta en lui. Harry serait resté ainsi pendant des années, vidé de toutes émotions néfastes. Mais Draco se pencha vers lui et murmura doucement, un brin moqueur:

-Je crois que tu comptais aller te doucher, Harry. Tu te souviens?

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis il hocha la tête, hébété. Draco se recula, le libérant à la fois de son étreinte et de son regard hypnotique. Harry sauta au sol et s'empressa de s'éloigner du vampire. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que le vampire pourrait lui faire faire lorsqu'il le tenait ainsi par son regard.

-Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Harry quitta précipitamment la pièce.

-Ne rêvez pas, marmonna-t-il, sachant que le vampire entendrait.

.

Draco se faufila silencieusement dans la salle bain.

Harry était debout devant le lavabo, en train de se rincer la bouche après s'être brossé les dents. Il était encore torse nu, et l'eau gouttait de ses cheveux mouillés. Draco suivit des yeux les petites gouttes d'eau couler le long de son dos, pour se perdre contre son pantalon en coton.

Hypnotisé par son calice, Draco s'avança sans réellement y penser, jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière le garçon. Il se pencha en avant et, posant ses mains sur les hanches du calice, il recueillit de ses lèvres l'une des gouttes au niveau de la nuque.

Harry sursauta violemment. Son menton cogna contre le robinet lorsqu'il se redressa. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et observa son reflet ébahi dans le miroir. Il sentait la langue taquine du vampire descendre le long de son dos. Ses lèvres caressèrent sa colonne vertébrale, vertèbres par vertèbres, et Harry frissonna incontrôlablement. Elles s'arrêtèrent à la barrière de son pantalon et entreprirent aussitôt de remonter. Les bras de Harry étaient recouverts de chair de poule, et il respirait difficilement, par à coups. Dans le miroir, son reflet avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes et les yeux écarquillés en une expression de surprise la plus pure.

Les lèvres de Draco embrassèrent son omoplate. Il mordit légèrement sa clavicule et remonta le long de son épaule jusqu'à la base de son cou.

Le cœur de Harry s'affola. Il voyait, dans le miroir, le visage du vampire tout contre son cou, et il était étrange de voir et ressentir en même temps. Il voyait la langue rose du vampire sortir d'entre ses lèvres et lécher les deux marques rouges sur sa jugulaire. Les mains de Draco remontèrent le long de son ventre, et il plaqua fermement son corps contre le sien. De sa main libre, il vint caresser les lèvres entre-ouvertes du garçon.

-Elles sont délicieusement rouges, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard de Harry quitta la langue du vampire pour se poser sur ses propres lèvres. Elles étaient aussi rouges que son sang. Les doigts du vampire étaient pâles et contrastaient étrangement sur le rouge sang de ses lèvres. Son index se glissa avec dextérité entre ses lèvres. Harry recula aussitôt sa tête et le doigt ressortir tout aussi vite. La main glissa sur sa gorge, et Harry en suivit le mouvement avec attention. Draco lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté pour se permettre un plus large accès à son cou et Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux.

-J'aime quand elles ont cette couleur, souffla le vampire en s'écartant momentanément du cou de Harry. C'est très prometteur.

Maintenant fermement Harry contre lui d'une main, il lécha avidement son cou. Le regard du calice retrouva cette langue taquine et il l'observa sans ciller, totalement fasciné. Puis, sans prévenir, Draco entre-ouvrit sa bouche et Harry vit apparaître les deux canines aiguisées, brillante sous la lumière crue de la salle de bain.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait plus paniqué depuis longtemps lors de la morsure, c'était même un moment qu'il attendait avec impatience, -même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde-. Mais ils l'avaient toujours fait confortablement installés sur le lit, ou le canapé. Voir les dents du vampire prêtes à s'enfoncer dans sa gorge avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

Avant que Harry ait pu paniquer et tenter de se débattre, les dents déchirèrent sa peau. Il les sentit, et les vit, s'enfoncer dans sa veine jugulaire, profondément, et les lèvres du vampire se refermèrent dans son cou. Harry fixait ses lèvres sans respirer, alors qu'il était aussitôt submergé par un plaisir indicible. Il ferma un instant les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt pour les reposer sur l'image que renvoyait le miroir. Se voir dans les bras du vampire, qui avait lui même ses canines profondément enfoncées dans sa gorge était plus excitant que jamais. Il semblait à Harry qu'il ne faisait pas que ressentir du plaisir, mais il le voyait aussi.

Contre son cou, Draco grogna. Sa main, qui tenait la gorge de son calice, descendit le long de son ventre et franchit la barrière interdite de son pantalon. Elles vinrent aussitôt malaxer son érection déjà proéminente. Les muscles de Harry se tendirent et il grogna à son tour en rejetant la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer sur l'épaule du vampire derrière lui. Draco aspira une longue gorgée de sang et déglutit paresseusement.

Harry gémit doucement, les yeux fermés. Draco était toujours terriblement avide avant la morsure, mais lorsqu'il buvait, il devenait paresseux et lent, comme s'il voulait que ce moment dure plus longtemps. Il buvait doucement, prenant de longues gorgées sans jamais se presser, et la main qui caressait le sexe de son calice suivait ce même rythme paresseux, ce qui était en soit une vrai torture pour Harry.

Les mains du calice vinrent agripper les bords du lavabo avec force. Si Draco ne le tenait pas aussi fermement contre lui, il serait tombé depuis longtemps, comme un chiffon. Il accompagna les lents coups de poignet de ses hanches, l'enjoignant sans succès à aller plus vite.

-Draco, soupira-t-il.

Lors des morsures, le vocabulaire de Harry se réduisait à un seul et unique mot. Il sentait le plaisir monter par vague, au même rythme que les longues déglutitions du vampire. Il le sentait respirer son odeur dans son cou, sans jamais s'arrêter de boire.

-Draco, répéta Harry alors que la seconde main du vampire descendait de son ventre pour venir tenir ses hanches.

Harry redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux plein de frustration. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsque, dans le miroir, il croisa deux prunelles grises qui le fixaient. Draco le fixait avec cette intensité qui le caractérisait, et Harry fut happé par le gris de ses yeux. Harry ne pensait déjà plus depuis longtemps, mais à cet instant là, il était incapable de se rappeler même de son prénom.

Draco continua à boire doucement, sans jamais cesser de le fixer. Il semblait se repaître autant de son sang que de l'expression de pure extase apparue sur le visage de son calice. Il continua inlassablement à masser l'érection du garçon, serrant fermement le membre chaud dans sa main fraîche.

Une caresse plus forte que les autres mena Harry à un orgasme foudroyant. Harry gémit sans retenu, son regard ancré dans celui de son vampire. Draco raffermit son étreinte sur son corps devenu mou pour le soutenir. Il le plaqua fortement contre son torse d'un bras, tandis que sa main ressortait du pantalon et venait jouer avec le nombril du garçon. Il prit une dernière gorgée du sang exquis de son calice et l'avala goulument. Puis il retira ses crocs de la gorge du garçon et lécha tendrement les marques rouges, les nettoyant jusqu'à ce qu'elles arborent une douce teinte rosée. Il gardait toujours le garçon emprisonné dans son regard, et dans son étreinte. Il était clair que Harry n'était pas capable de se tenir seul debout.

Il embrassa les marques rouges et demanda:

-Ca va?

Toujours hypnotisé, Harry hocha doucement la tête. Ses lèvres étaient devenues plus pâles que le vampire lui même alors que celles du vampires étaient aussi rouges que celles de Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. La réponse du calice arracha un sourire narquois au vampire qui embrassa à nouveau les deux marques sur son cou, le faisant frissonner.

-Je crois que tu peux retourner à la douche, Harry, souffla le vampire, faisant référence au pantalon devenu poisseux du garçon.

A nouveau, Harry hocha la tête. Draco sentit sa gêne, et sut que s'il l'avait encore pu, Harry aurait rougi. Tenant toujours Harry contre lui, il défit la ficelle du pantalon et le fit glisser contre les jambes du garçon. Le bas de pyjama tomba au sol et il souleva légèrement Harry pour lui enlever totalement le pyjama. Puis il le retourna d'un geste vif et le plaqua contre son torse, le libérant par ce geste de son regard hypnotisant.

Harry plongeait doucement mais surement dans une torpeur bienfaitrice, qui supplantait largement toute gêne qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son vampire et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ses jambes étaient de coton, sa tête lourde et son corps encore empli du plaisir indescriptible qu'il venait de ressentir.

Plus tard, il se réveilla quand il sentit l'eau chaude de la douche couler sur lui. Perdu dans son brouillard, il ne s'inquiéta pas de toujours sentir le corps du vampire contre lui. Draco le serrait dans une étreinte si puissante qu'il semblait vouloir faire fusionner leurs deux corps. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était exquise, et Harry replongea bientôt dans son lourd sommeil réparateur, comblé et en sécurité dans l'étreinte de son vampire.

.

.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

La réponse de Draco dans une semaine! A votre avis, quelle sera-t-elle?

A+


End file.
